The Tip of the Spear Traduction Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy
by MissLovey
Summary: Le fer de lance – en langage militaire, ils sont la ligne de front ; l'attaque initiale qui drainera le premier sang. En tant que CACO du corps des Marines, le Capt. Masen assène ce premier coup, aussi. Il doit souvent faire face aux dommages collatéraux que cette vie peut entraîner. Il a accepté que l'amour et l'engagement ne sont pas pour lui… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la traduction d'une histoire écrite par** Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** intitulée **« The Tip of the Spear »**

Vous pouvez trouver la version originale ici : **ww w . fanfiction s / 8677928 / 1 / Tip-of-the-Spear**

(sans les espaces hein) ou alors en allant sur mon profil ou mes favoris.

J'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire autant que moi. Alors n'hésitez à me laisser vos impressions autant pour moi que pour **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy**.

Et avant de commencer, un remerciement spécial pour **MargueritedeValois** pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

* * *

**^^Prologue^^ **

**Le « fer de lance » – en langage militaire, ils sont la ligne de front l'attaque initiale qui drainera le premier sang. En tant que CACO du corps des Marines, le Capitaine Masen assène ce premier coup, aussi. Il doit souvent faire face aux dommages collatéraux que cette vie peut entraîner. Il a accepté que l'amour et l'engagement ne sont pas pour lui… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte. **

**CACO- Casualty Assistance Calls Officer**** : Ce sont des officiers chargés d'assister les familles qui ont perdu des proches au combat.**

* * *

Je répète les mots dans ma tête, mais ils ne sont qu'un ensemble confus et ils ne semblent jamais sonner juste. Je devrais arrêter de me rendre dingue et juste attendre d'arriver à la porte.

À ce moment-là, je suis obligé, et ça arrive tout simplement.

Éloquence, sincérité, empathie.

Je fais ça depuis six mois maintenant et cela ne devient pas plus facile avec l'expérience. Je ne peux certainement pas dire « la pratique rend parfait » dans des situations comme celle-là.

Parce qu'il n'y a jamais rien de parfait dans ce que je fais en tant que CACO.

Quand je reçois l'appel, je finis toujours par avoir mal au ventre avant d'arriver au travail. Je serais toujours ce garçon de neuf ans à la porte.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis un officier du corps des Marines de vingt-huit ans et ce petit garçon a besoin d'être mis de côté.

Aujourd'hui, ma mission est limpide.

Je sors de la voiture du gouvernement, ajuste ma casquette militaire de façon à ce qu'elle soit centrée et basse sur ma tête et je tire fermement sur ma veste Alpha.

Il n'y a pas de place pour l'erreur. Pas d'excuse pour avoir une médaille mal placée. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour cette famille et leur monde - celui que je suis sur le point de détruire.

Je marche brusquement vers la porte avec l'aumônier juste derrière.

Un chien aboie alors que j'approche et mon estomac vacille dans ce moment final.

Après avoir fait un signe à l'aumônier, je sonne à la porte.

La porte, avec sa couronne de Noël parfumée et festive, se moque de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Cette saison n'amènera plus la joie dans cette famille.

« Oui ? » La voix de la femme tremble parce qu'elle sait déjà. Sa prise se resserre autour de l'enfant en bas âge dans ses bras, qui essaie d'attraper les médailles sur ma poitrine.

« Mme Matthews. » C'est une affirmation, plutôt qu'une question. Je sais déjà que je suis à la bonne maison, la bonne personne.

Même si elle souhaite que je me trompe… et ultimement, je le souhaite aussi.

« Madame, le Commandant du corps des Marines a le regret de vous informer que le Caporal Paul Matthews a été tué au combat hier en Irak. »

Son visage se draine de toute couleur alors qu'elle trébuche d'un pas en arrière en se penchant pour poser son bébé sur le sol.

Je me calme et m'assure que mes épaules sont droites alors que je tente de continuer mon discours du mieux que je peux, même si elle ne m'écoute pas.

Heureusement, l'aumônier passe la porte et la soutient, parce qu'elle est sur le point de s'effondrer.

Même si mes mots ne sont certainement pas entendus, c'est la tâche à laquelle je suis affecté.

Je suis l'officier le plus craint et méprisé du corps des Marines dans un jour comme aujourd'hui. Je suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à faire ça quotidiennement. Mon travail en tant qu'officier d'approvisionnement et généralement assez banal. Normalement, mon plus grand souci est de trouver un méchant coupe-papier.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis un CACO. Des jours comme celui-ci ne sont jamais faciles. Les semaines comme celle à laquelle nous faisons face, ne sont jamais faciles.

Nous avons perdus sept Marines dans un convoi tôt hier matin à cause d'une bombe sur le bas-côté de la route et un échange de coups de feu en dehors de Mossoul.

Il y a trois autres CACO qui délivrent la même nouvelle en ce moment. Et après ça, je dois le refaire encore demain.

Je n'aime pas ce travail mais je le fais avec fierté et honneur… comme un dernier hommage à ceux qui sont tombés pour leur pays.

J'inspire profondément et entre à l'intérieur de la maison, fermant la porte derrière moi. J'enlève ma casquette et rejoins l'aumônier pour aider cette jeune veuve et son enfant maintenant orphelin.

Mission accomplie.

Famille détruite.

**Quelques termes militaires qui pourront vous être utiles :**

_**Veste Alpha**__ : __**C'est une veste kaki et verte olive composant l'une des tenues des Marines. **_

_**CACO- Casualty Assistance Calls Officer**__ : __**Ce sont des officiers chargés d'assister les**__**familles qui ont perdu des proches au combat.**_


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil. Merci à celle qui ont laissé une review, mis en favoris ou suivis cette traduction.

Je fais un petit coucou à flopy69, Emy, Misscoco, celine et fifi à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre faute de compte ff.

Un grand merci à Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy pour m'autoriser à traduire cette histoire dont je suis totalement amoureuse !

Et un crédit spécial à MargueritedeValois pour sa relecture.

Et juste une petite précision, à partir de maintenant cela sera publication tous les mardis.

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

**« SURPRISE ! »**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je claque ma main sur ma poitrine. Je suis vraiment stupéfaite. Est-ce que ce n'était pas juste sensé être une réunion du corps enseignant au sujet des procédures de fin d'année ?

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est – Je… » Je bégaye comme une imbécile. Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans une fête prénatale surprise.

« Maintenant, ne nous tue pas ! Nous savons que tu détestes les surprises de ce genre, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que l'on se réunisse tous ensemble avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Après une petite conversation, Mr Banner a été d'accord pour t'appeler ici pour une réunion de dernière minute. » Alice se justifie rapidement. « Et puisque tu ne reviendra pas à la rentrée, nous voulions faire ça pour toi maintenant ! »

Je souris et secoue la tête. « Waouh, tout le monde, merci beaucoup. Ça à l'air… génial. » Ce qui était une salle pour vieux professeurs ennuyeux ressemble maintenant à un rayon de magasin pour bébés. Mes yeux balayent la pièce en voyant mes chers amis et collègues. Il y a des piles de cadeaux emballés et des sacs sur une table de côté et un magnifique gâteau rectangulaire avec un canard en plastique posé dessus. Tout autour, sont disposés un bol de punch et des plateaux de mini-sandwichs et biscuits.

« Et ce n'est pas vraiment une réception, » continue Alice, « c'est plus une petite réunion » ajoute-t-elle avec un clin-d 'œil et en me serrant dans ses bras en me guidant vers un rockingchair en bois et son repose pied assorti. _Pas une réception ?_

Autant je suis surprise qu'ils aient organisé ça au milieu de mois de mai, autant je me doutais que ce genre de réception allait avoir lieu ici en Caroline du Nord avec Alice aux commandes.

« Tu t'assoie. Je t'apporte les cadeaux. »

**^^TotS^^**

« Wahhh ! » La foule fait des « ohhhh » et des « ahhhh » avec moi tandis que j'ouvre les précieux cadeaux qui sont décorés de couleurs jaunes, bleus et verts pales.

« De qui vient celui-là, Bells ? »

Je regarde l'étiquette pour Angela, ma secrétaire pour cette réception. « Les enseignantes spécialisées : Tanya, Jess et Charlotte. » Elle acquiesce et continue d'écrire les détails du cadeau.

« Alors, Bella, » j'entends Garrett m'appeler de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Est-ce que Mike et toi allez savoir ce que vous attendez ? »

Je souris et acquiesce. « Ouais, nous ne voulions pas savoir au début, mais l'échographie est prévue la semaine prochaine. Plus nous y pensons, plus nous devenons curieux. Je pense que Mike veut juste savoir s'il peut choisir un gant de baseball rose ou brun. Il a déjà ramené à la maison un ballon de basquet et un de foot. »

Tout le monde rit en écoutant l'histoire de mon fou d'adorable mari. Il est sur la lune depuis que nous avons découvert que nous attendons un enfant. Comme moi, c'est un enfant unique et il est indispensable pour nous d'avoir une grande famille de sorte que peu importe où l'armée nous envoie, les enfants soient toujours ensemble. C'est assez difficile de se faire des amis… c'est même plus dur quand vous êtes si jeunes et que vous avez seulement trois ans pour établir une relation. Pas la chose la plus facile à faire.

Juste à ce moment-là, mon téléphone sonne dans mon sac. Je sais que c'est Mike. Il m'appelle chaque jour après la fin des cours, et il savait qu'aujourd'hui était une demi-journée. Il est sur le point de sortir pour aller travailler, alors il vérifie.

« Salut, chéri ! »

_« Hey ! Tu as été surprise ? » _Il glousse je peux l'entendre claquer la porte de la voiture.

« Tu savais ? Argh, je ne peux pas te croire ! »

_« Bien sûr que je savais ! Tu penses qu'Allie et Ange pourraient planifier une réception et ne pas me le dire ? Est-ce que l'on a récolté un bon butin ? »_

Je ris de sa bêtise. « Oui, plein de belles choses. Ce petit est déjà pourri gâté » Ma main se pose sur mon ventre.

_« Bien. Il le mérite, tout comme ma merveilleuse femme. »_

« Alors nous sommes de retour au « il » aujourd'hui ? »

Je l'entends soupirer, _« Pour l'instant… cela pourrait changer plus tard quand je te verrai. On se retrouve pour dîner ? »_

Je souris. « Oui, je serai là. Tu veux manger Chinois ? J'ai envie de chinois en ce moment. »

_« Ce que tu veux, amour. Je suis un Marine. Je mangerais n'importe quoi. »_

« D'accord, je dois y aller. J'ai trente personnes qui me regardent. Je t'aime. On se voit dans quelques heures. »

**^^TotS^^**

« C'est tout ! » annonce Jasper alors qu'il sort de la chambre du fond, qui est en ce moment une pièce de stockage, mais qui sera transformée en chambre de bébé cet été.

« Merci. Vous êtes les meilleurs. » Je m'approche et embrasse Alice et Jasper avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la porte.

« Pas de problème. Appelle-moi ce week-end si tu veux. Nous pouvons aller au magasin pour bébé et vérifier ta liste de naissance. De cette manière tes parents pourront combler les choses qui manquent, » ajoute-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je secoue la tête. « Je suis sûre qu'ils attendent mon appel. Je suppose qu'ils étaient aussi au courant ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas prévoir une réception prénatale sans avoir les grands-parents impliqués. Ils sont au courant depuis le début ! Comme ça, je me suis occupée de tes amis de Caroline de Nord et ta mère se charge de ta famille New-yorkaise et les amis plus tard cet été quand tu retourneras à la maison. »

Elle me fait une bise sur la joue et se retourne pour suivre Jasper à l'extérieur. « Repose-toi. Je te parle demain. »

« Merci encore, Allie. Je t'aime. » Je fais un signe de la main sur le pas de la porte à Jasper qui ouvre la portière de la voiture et me retourne mon salut.

Une heure plus tard, je porte un confortable pantalon de yoga et le t-shirt favori des femmes de Marines et des chaussures de tennis… j'attends juste que le chinois soit livré et avoir un dîner tardif avec Mike puisqu'il est affecté à des heures tardives ce soir et pendant tout le week-end.

La sonnette retentit. Merci Mon dieu, parce que je suis affamée. Porc aigre-doux, me voilà !

Seulement quand j'ouvre la porte, ce n'est pas le livreur de la Maison du Dragon.

Une grande silhouette habillée d'un uniforme Alpha vert olive se tient devant moi. La lumière du porche est allumée et à cause du bord de sa casquette, son visage est dans l'ombre. A côté de lui se tient une femme afro-américaine plus âgée dans un uniforme blanc immaculé.

Robe blanche. La Marine.

Mes yeux se posent rapidement sur son col. Je voie une feuille de chêne dorée d'un côté, et une croix de l'autre côté. Dans sa main, elle tient un petit livre relié en cuire.

La Bible.

La chaire de poule s'empare de tout mon corps.

« Est – Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » Je suis au bord de la panique parce que soudainement mon instinct sait ce qui va se passer.

« Mme Newton. »

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, messieurs ? » Je demande, alors que je reviens de la réunion des officiers dans le bâtiment principal. « Nous devons rendre les rapports pour seize heure. Vous croyez que l'on peut se permettre de rester assis à bavarder, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Monsieur, » répond Ateara pendant que ceux qui entourent son bureau disparaissent. « Nous parlons juste de ce qui s'est passé près de Lawson Village, Monsieur. Une fusillade, ils disent. »

« Une fusillade ? Des civiles ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Nous avons entendu que les PM sont impliqués. »

Ateara a à peine terminé que mon téléphone de bureau sonne. Je cours en claquant la porte derrière moi.

« MTACS-28 approvisionnement, Capitaine Masen à l'appareil, comment puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ou Madame ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Mes hommes en parlaient quand je suis revenu de notre réunion. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« D'accord, Monsieur. »

« Je crois que l'aumônière Gillen est de garde cette semaine. Je la contacte immédiatement. »

« Oui, Monsieur. J'attends votre e-mail alors. Merci, Monsieur. »

Je tiens ma tête dans mes mains.

Cherry Point, Caroline du Nord. Jamais rien ne se passe ici. Il n'y a même pas une unité déployée dans un point chaud en ce moment et je dois faire face à un Marine qui tire sans raison sur un autre Marine.

_Putain_.

J'étais prêt à profiter du week-end en buvant de la bière sur ma terrasse et regarder l'océan Atlantique en faisant des recherches sur la vie nocturne d'Honolulu qui m'attend pour les trois prochaines années.

Au lieu de ça, je vais être assis avec une nouvelle veuve, et l'aider à comprendre comment mettre un pied devant l'autre dans un futur proche.

**^^TotS^^**

Vingt minutes après être arrivé à la porte d'Isabella Newton et lui avoir dit que son mari ne rentrerait plus à la maison, ses deux amis, les Whitlocks, sont arrivés pour la réconforter et le supporter dans le choc qu'elle venait de subir tandis que l'aumônière Gillen et moi sommes restés pour répondre aux questions et l'aider dans les premiers pas de ce à quoi elle allait devoir faire face dans les prochains mois.

« Capitaine Masen, connaissez-vous les détails de ce qui est arrivé à Mike ? » demande Alice doucement, ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

Je regarde Mme Newton avant de répondre à la question. Je lui ai déjà dit une fois quand l'aumônière et moi sommes arrivées, mais je ne sais pas si cela a été enregistré. C'est mon travail de donner autant d'informations que j'ai… mais je déteste le répéter quand le traumatisme vient juste d'arriver et que les émotions sont tellement à vif.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « De ce que nous savons à ce stade, le Sergent Newton et le Sergent Miller ont été appelé dans un quartier de Lawson Village. Une femme a appelé le Marshall en disant que son mari devenait fou et qu'il la menaçait elle et sa fille. » Je fais un bref contact des yeux avec Mme Newton. « Votre mari et le Sergent Miller sont arrivés à la maison et se sont identifiés après avoir toqué. L'épouse a répondu à la porte, les invitant à entrer dans la maison, mais le mari était sorti par la porte arrière, a fait le tour par devant et a tiré avec son arme. Le sergent Newton a été touché deux fois dans le dos. Le Sergent Miller a riposté et à toucher le suspect à la jambe. Il a été arrêté et emmené à l'hôpital immédiatement. Il sera placé en détention dès qu'il aura été soigné. »

« Les sirènes, » murmure Mme Newton à personne en particulier.

« Madame ? »

Elle se tourne vers ses amis. « Quand nous avons quitté l'école cette après-midi, vous ne vous rappelez pas des sirènes ? » Ils secouent la tête. « Je me rappelle les avoir entendu au loin. Je n'étais même pas sûre que cela venait de la base. Elles étaient si faibles que je pensais qu'elles étaient en dehors de la ville. »

Sa main bouge pour se poser sur son ventre. C'est seulement là que je remarque la légère protubérance sous sa chemise.

Merde. Elle est enceinte.

Mon estomac se serre et je dois refouler le besoin de courir dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Les souvenirs de ma mère se tenant le ventre après que nous ayons entendu parler de papa. Heureusement, Lauren est arrivée saine et sauve la semaine suivante.

« Mme Newton -»

« Bella, » interrompt-elle.

« Madame ? »

« Mon nom est Bella. Je sais que vous avez été formé pour être formel. Ce n'est pas nécessaire cependant. » Elle regarde au loin. « S'il-vous-plait, appelez-moi juste Bella. »

Je soupire en hochant la tête.

Je sais à quel point c'est dur. J'ai été à cette place. Oui, c'était il y a vingt et un ans… mais j'y étais.

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

En complet contraste avec mon humeur, nous avons enterré Mike durant la journée la plus ensoleillé et chaude de la semaine. Le Capitaine Masen a tenu sa parole et il s'est tenu à mes côtés à chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de lui.

Alors que les sept Marines défilent de l'autre côté du chemin avec leur fusil pour tirer les trois salves en l'honneur de Michael, je perds mon équilibre au premier tir et le Capitaine Masen me stabilise d'une main autour de mon dos.

Je sens les effleurements du bébé à l'intérieur. Je n'ai sentis que récemment ces papillons, ce que mes amies m'ont confirmée être le bébé qui s'étirait et donnait des coups pied que je suis la seule à pouvoir sentir. Mike avait été désespéré de ne pas sentir les coups de pied du bébé.

Et maintenant il ne le fera jamais.

Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis que le Capitaine Masen a quitté ma maison quatre soirs plus tôt, mais entendre « la sonnerie aux morts » m'amène les larmes aux yeux et je les laisse glisser le long de mes joues. Il n'y a pas d'autre musique qui vous hante comme celle-ci.

Le commandant de Mike, le Lieutenant-Colonel Uley, me remet le drapeau Américain parfaitement plié, « Au nom du Président des Etats-Unis, le Commandant du Corps des Marines, et d'une nation reconnaissante, veuillez accepter ce drapeau comme symbole de notre appréciation pour les services rendus par Michael à son pays et ses concitoyens ».

Je le regarde directement dans les yeux et j'avale difficilement, autorisant une autre larme à rouler sur ma joue.

Je ne peux pas croire que cela arrive réellement.

**^^TotS^^**

J'entends les chuchotements de l'autre côté de rideau. Mes parents, mes meilleurs amis, les médecins et infirmières… même le Capitaine Masen est resté.

Ils sont tous là. Tous ici pour essayer de me soutenir dans ce qui a été les dix jours les plus difficiles de ma vie.

J'entends mes parents dire qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire pour moi.

Ce n'est pas un problème. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire non plus.

Peut-être que cela est mieux comme ça ? Je me le demande.

Est-ce que c'est juste de mettre un enfant au monde toute seule ? Pour mon pauvre enfant de ne jamais comprendre pourquoi il ou elle n'aura jamais la chance de rencontrer Mike ?

Maman dit que Dieu est cruel.

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il est miséricordieux.

Le docteur m'a dit que cela serait arrivé de toute façon. Que cela n'était pas dû au stress.

Béance du col de l'utérus. La dilatation n'a pas pu être arrêtée. Ils allaient essayer d'utiliser des sutures mais c'était trop tard. J'avais perdu les eaux et il était temps de pousser avant même que mes parents soient de retour dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Mike avait raison. Nous avons notre garçon.

Et maintenant il est parti, aussi.

Je ferme les yeux, autorisant les somnifères qu'ils m'ont donnée un peu avant à faire effet.

Soudainement, l'image magnifique de mon mari ramassant un nourrisson enveloppé d'un linge bleu apparaît.

La plus brillante des lumières les entoure. Mike sourit à son paquet et ensuite me regarde. Ses yeux bleus sont brillants et, tellement envoûtants. Il est impossible d'accepter que je ne reverrai jamais le regard bleu acier de mon mari se poser sur moi.

J'entends le bébé gazouiller et Mike commence à la bercer.

Mon amour m'offre un dernier sourire et se retourne vers la lumière.

_S'il te plait, ne part pas encore._

Mes garçons. Pour toujours et maintenant uniquement dans mes rêves.

**^^TotS^^**

**Un an.**

**Deux ans.**

**Trois ans plus tard.**

_« Bella, chérie. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi que tu y ailles seule. S'il te plaît, attend jusqu'à ce que nos années scolaires soient terminées et Papa et moi viendrons avec toi. »_

Je suis sur haut-parleur, au téléphone avec mes parents qui me donne leur avis sur mes projets de voyage.

« Maman… Papa, je vis comme ça depuis trois ans, depuis que j'ai perdu Mike et le bébé. Je peux gérer un voyage à Hawaii, d'accord ? Et je ne veux pas attendre. J'ai le temps et j'ai l'argent. »

_« Mais -»_

« Je vous promets, je vais bien. Je veux juste voir ça. Je pensais que je pourrais laisser tomber, mais je ne peux pas. Cela a toujours été mon rêve de voir Hawaii. Mike et moi avions prévu d'y aller quand il a reçu son affectation, mais visiblement, la vie avait d'autres projets. »

_« Et tu vas vraiment prendre l'un de ces vols militaires ? » enchaîne mon père._

Je secoue la tête. « Ouaip ! J'ai tout l'été devant moi. Je veux juste partir. Je vais aller à Hawaii et profiter de l'expérience autant que possible. Et je pense que c'est un hommage au bon temps que j'aurais pu avoir avec Mike si on avait pu y aller. »

_« Tu pourrais acheter un ticket commercial, tu sais ? Papa et moi serions heureux de le payer. »_

« Maman. S'il te plaît laisse-moi faire comme ça. Je n'ai pas beaucoup demandé durant ces dernières années. Je vous demande de comprendre ça. C'est une aventure et je veux en profiter. Je n'aurais peut-être plus cette chance. »

_« Je me rappelle que Mike nous a dit que ces vols militaires pouvaient prendre des jours et des jours pour arriver à destination. »_ Le scepticisme de Papa est à peu près aussi subtil que l'approche d'un semi-remorque.

« Et c'est ce qui est amusant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être quelque part avant la fin Août. C'est le parfait moment pour y aller. »

J'entends un soupire collectif de l'autre côté. Je suis contente de pouvoir leur tenir tête. J'ai vingt-sept ans, je n'ai pas besoin de leur permission, mais cela serait bien d'avoir leur soutien.

_« D'accord Bella. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. S'il te plaît promets-nous de nous appeler à chaque étape. »_

Je souris, sentant l'amour et l'inquiétude s'étirer de Long Island jusqu'ici à Morehead City.

« Je vous aime tous les deux. Et merci de toujours vouloir me tenir la main. Cela va bien se passer. Je serais très tôt à l'aéroport samedi matin pour essayer d'avoir le premier vol. Je promets d'appeler si je suis sélectionnée, d'accord ? »

J'entends un autre soupire de défaite avant que Maman ne dise, _« D'accord, chérie. Fait ça à ta manière. Tu as toujours été une fille indépendante. »_

« Merci, Maman, Papa. Je vous aime. Ça va être génial, vous verrez. »

**Quelques termes militaires :**

_**PM : Police Militaire**_

_**Alpha : C'est l'uniforme kaki et verte olive composant l'une des tenues des Marines. **_

_**MTACS-28- : c'est le bureau où Edward travaille au début de cette histoire. Il est basé sur la base de Cherry Point. Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy donne plus de détails dans sa note d'auteur mais sincèrement, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens pour nous lecteurs français. **_


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour commencer merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de me lire, reviewé et tout le reste. Ca fait toujours plaisir, n'en doutez jamais !

Et un remerciement tout particulier à Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy pour m'autoriser à traduire son histoire, que j'aime toujours autant !

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

« Merci Maman, c'était une super visite. »

« Ouais, je fais la queue pour mettre mon nom sur le vol maintenant. »

« Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur, ils ont des avions qui partent tous les jours de Travis pour Hawaii. »

« D'accord, je dois y aller. Je suis le suivant. Je t'appelle quand j'atterris. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Je marche jusqu'au comptoir et je m'inscris sur le prochain vol disponible pour la base aérienne d'Oahu. L'aviateur de première classe enregistre mes informations. Il est efficace et rapide avec toute la paperasserie nécessaire. J'adore ça quand le système fonctionne sans accro. Je volerais n'importe quel jour de la semaine dans ces lignes militaires (**Space-A)** pour éviter la foule des aéroports commerciaux.

« Voilà, Capitaine Masen. Nous allons appeler les catégories rapidement. Vous n'aurez pas de problème à avoir une place aujourd'hui. C'est un C-5 avec quarante-cinq places disponibles et il y a seulement sept autres personnes qui sont sur la liste pour voler aujourd'hui, Monsieur. »

Je souris et j'acquiesce. « Excellent. Merci. » Je saisis mes papiers sur le comptoir et marche jusqu'à la zone d'attente pour attendre que mon nom soit appelé.

Je regarde stupidement l'écran bleu où les noms inscrits dans le système défilent je suis le premier et le seul passager listé comme deuxième catégorie. J'observe le moniteur pour voir si quelqu'un de mon contingent est sur la liste. Une famille de quatre est en catégorie trois, mais je ne reconnais pas le nom. Ensuite il y a trois personnes seules en catégorie quatre. Mes yeux sont attirés par l'un de ces noms cependant.

Isabella Newton.

Je me rappelle d'elle. Est-ce que cela pourrait être la même ? Ça serait une coïncidence ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait à la base aérienne de Travis en Californie pour prendre un Space-A. Je suppose que c'est possible. Je regarde autour du terminal pour voir si le visage d'il y a quelques années correspond au nom sur l'écran.

Je ne vois personne qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la jeune veuve dont je me rappelle, et mon nom vient d'être appelé, alors je laisse tomber.

Après avoir passé la sécurité, nous sommes immédiatement conduits sur le tarmac et je suis les étapes sans fin qui m'amènent à la porte passager de l'avion.

« Vous pouvez vous assoir où vous voulez, Monsieur, » me dit l'aviateur en m'indiquant les rangées vides. « Prenez ces bouchons d'oreilles. Cela devient assez bruyant. » Il me tend un sac scellé contenant des bouchons en mousse bleu. Il ne ment pas. J'ai souvent volé dans ces engins. Il n'y a pas de chauffage et il n'y a rien qui fait tampon contre le bruit des moteurs. C'est brutal. Heureusement, j'ai mon IPod avec moi. « Nous reviendrons distribuer des couvertures après que tout le monde ai embarqué, Monsieur. »

J'acquiesce et me déplace jusqu'à la dernière rangée et prend un siège côté couloir. C'est une habitude. En tant que Marine, nous avons appris à toujours être prêt. C'est impératif. Je ne sais pas comment je faisais avant de faire l'école des officiers, mais maintenant ? Je ne peux pas imaginer aller quelque part et m'assoir à un endroit où je ne peux pas voir tout le monde en permanence. Certes il y a toujours des scénarios où je ne peux pas tout observer, mais je choisis toujours une place où je suis capable d'avoir les yeux sur la porte et où je peux voir tous ceux qui sont dans ma périphérie. Dans un restaurant mon dos est toujours contre le mur. C'est une seconde nature. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler d'une fois où je n'ai pas été paranoïaque envers les gens qui m'entouraient. Peut-être que paranoïaque est un mot trop fort, mais hey, vous devez toujours garder la tête sur les épaules. Douze ans de service et trois tours au combat font ça à un gars.

L'homme, et les trois enfants qui l'accompagnent, prennent leurs places à l'avant, Dieu merci. J'espère que leurs DVD portables et leurs consoles de jeux sont chargés. Cinq heures dans un Galaxy peut être douloureux… pour eux et pour les passagers qui les entourent.

J'adore ma nièce, mais c'est là que mon amour pour les enfants s'arrête. Je n'ai juste pas été fait pour être père. J'ai vu trop de familles déchirées par la guerre. J'ai été l'un de ses enfants qui ont reçu la nouvelle que leur papa ne rentrerait pas à la maison. Je ne veux jamais que cela arrive à l'un de mes enfants. Et quand vous êtes dans ma ligne de travail, c'est une possibilité qui est toujours sur la table.

En général, un officier d'approvisionnement est un rond de cuir dans un bureau plus qu'autre chose, mais une zone de guerre est une zone de guerre. Chaque fois que vous sortez, vous portez un casque et un gilet en Kevlar. Il y a un 9 millimètres accroché à votre cuisse et un M4 en bandoulière autour de votre corps. Et ceux-ci n'aident que si vous êtes amené à vous en servir dans un moment de combat. J'ai frappé à trop de portes dans ma carrière où les Marines n'avaient eu aucune chance les bombes sur le bord des routes et les explosions dans les zones civiles n'attendent pas que vous soyez en sécurité.

Je fouille mon sac à la recherche de mon iPod et mes écouteurs, laissant de côté les papiers que je dois revoir avant de les retourner à mon commandement. Ça peut attendre. J'ai passé la semaine dernière sur les chapeaux de roues à Pendleton, je mérite une pause. C'était génial de passer du temps avec ma mère, ma sœur Lauren et ma nièce, Bailyn, mais je considère qu'être séparé d'elles fait partie du travail. Quand je suis en déplacement en Californie, j'essaie de passer un peu de temps avec ma famille. Mais je ne considère pas ça comme des vacances… c'est juste un peu de bon temps en famille. Enfin cela dépend de l'humeur des femmes de ma vie. La quantité d'œstrogène irradiant dans la maison pourrait venir à bout d'un peloton de **Chiens du diable**. Quand je suis avec elles, je hoche juste la tête et suis le mouvement du mieux que je peux.

Maintenant je suis prêt à officiellement commencer mes congés. Trente jours à profiter et je suis définitivement impatient. Techniquement, c'est un peu comme un séjour à la maison, parce que je ne prévois pas de quitter l'état d'Hawaii, mais je suis plus que prêt à explorer Oahu au-delà de la base et à aller dans les autres îles. Même si je suis stationné ici depuis plus de deux ans, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance de profiter les merveilles naturelles de l'état. De plus, comme je suis parti depuis les sept derniers mois, je n'ai pas réellement de demoiselle dans ma liste de contacts, mais cela ne m'embête pas vraiment. Je veux juste me détendre, et sans avoir la pression de devoir rappeler des filles pour quelques rendez-vous. Il pourrait y avoir quelques femmes qui attendent que je les appelle pour leur dire que je suis de retour, mais… je ne suis pas pressé de passer ces appels. Je ne suis certainement pas un coureur, mais je n'ai pas envie de me caser non plus. Pour la même raison que je ne veux pas devenir père, je ne pense pas vouloir une femme non plus. Trop de pression… trop de choses peuvent mal se passer pendant un déploiement. J'ai détruit plus de vie que je ne peux les compter en délivrant la pire des nouvelles possible. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un à qui je tiens assez pour m'engager à vie avec, ouvre une porte sur un autre Marine qui va lui dire que je suis porté disparu ou mort au combat.

Je regarde le reste des passagers entrer dans l'avion et prendre leur place. Le dernier est une femme menue. Elle semble familière.

Vache. Quelle sont les chances ? C'_est_ Isabella Newton.

Je m'accorde seulement un moment d'hésitation. Cela pourrait être un peu maladroit… en fait, très maladroit… mais je suis un officier et un gentleman. Je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne la connais pas. Je l'ai vu dans ses pires moments. Je l'ai aidé à préparer les funérailles de son mari. Je l'ai soutenu quand nous l'avons enterré. Je l'ai assisté avec les papiers de l'assurance vie, et ensuite je l'ai conduite à l'hôpital quand elle est soudainement rentrée en travail presque cinq mois trop tôt et qu'elle a accouché d'un bébé mort-né.

De tous les jours où j'ai exercé le travail de CACO, **celui-là** a été le pire. J'ai vu des familles pleurer la perte de leurs fils, filles, maris, femmes, mais ils avaient généralement des enfants à la maison pour les garder saint d'esprit à travers toute cette tristesse. Mais le jour où Mme Newton –Bella – a perdu son bébé moins d'une semaine après avoir enterré son mari, mon cœur m'a fait mal comme jamais avant.

Tandis que j'essaie de trouver un moyen de l'approcher qui ne soit pas trop bizarre, le destin intervient. Marchant dans l'allée dans ma direction, Bella perd son équilibre et son sac à dos, qui doit peser approximativement deux cent kilos, tombe de son épaule et me claque le bas de la tête.

_Aïe._

« Oh mon – Merde, je suis désolée ! » panique-t-elle.

Mon visage est caché dans mes mains, je sens le liquide chaud couler de mon nez. _Merveilleux_.

« _C'est bon, »_ je murmure dans mes mains, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente plus mal qu'elle ne l'est déjà à cause de son attaque de sac à dos.

« Bon sang, vous saignez ? » glapit-elle.

Eh bien le secret est révélé maintenant. Je secoue la tête, en pinçant mes yeux humides. « Ouais. »

« Attendez, j'ai des serviettes ! » Elle s'agenouille à côté de moi et commence à fouiller dans son énorme sac et elle en extirpe des serviettes de différents fast food. « Tenez, prenez ça. »

Je marmonne un remerciement et je prends une poignée de serviettes et j'essaie de calmer le flot. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés quand je penche ma tête en arrière et me pince le haut de nez.

« Capitaine Masen ? »

J'ouvre un œil pour trouver le visage de Bella juste au-dessus de ma tête, littéralement à trente centimètres de moi. J'acquiesce rapidement et referme les yeux.

_Berk_, le gout métallique du sang à l'arrière de ma gorge est affreux.

« Mon dieu, je me sens mal. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demande-t-elle, semblant sincèrement peinée.

« Ma bouteille d'eau… elle est dans la poche latérale de mon sac. »

Je l'entends bouger. « Voilà. » Elle pose la bouteille sur ma jambe et je l'attrape avec la main qui me pinçait le haut du nez. Je m'arrange pour l'ouvrir et prendre quelques gorgées. Ça permet de faire partir le gout, Dieu merci.

Je ne sens plus les gouttes couler alors je commence à me redresser et à retirer les serviettes sales de mon visage. Bella est debout et elle parle à l'aviateur qui lui donne une petite poubelle, qu'elle me rapporte en posant un genou au sol à côté de moi.

« Voilà. Vous pouvez jeter ce que vous voulez. » Ses joues sont rouge je pense qu'elle est embarrassée.

Je m'essuie le nez et je vois que plus rien ne coule, mais mes mains sont sales, et je suis sûr qu'il me reste du sang sur ma lèvre supérieure. Je prends quelques serviettes et verse de l'eau dessus, laissant l'excédent se vider dans la poubelle et je me nettoie le visage du mieux que je peux sans miroir. Ensuite je fais la même chose avec mes mains.

« J'ai du désinfectant pour les mains si vous voulez… quand vous aurez terminé, je veux dire. »

Je souris en lui faisant un signe de tête. « Merci. Ça serait bien. » Je lui tends ma main et elle verse une généreuse quantité d'alcool dans ma paume. Je frotte mes mains ensemble et les passe sur mon visage plusieurs fois, m'assurant que je suis de nouveau présentable. Après un vol de plus de cinq heures tout le monde à l'air négligé. Je ne voudrais pas partir avec de l'avance.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et ricane. « Eh bien, c'était une sacrée réintroduction. Comment allez-vous, Bella ? » Je tends ma main maintenant propre pour serrer la sienne. Elle glisse sa petite main dans la mienne et la secoue.

Son visage s'illumine d'un sourire que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voir sur elle avant. Comment aurais-je pu ? J'étais en sa compagnie pendant ce qui a été probablement les pires deux semaines de sa vie. Personne ne sourit dans ces cas-là.

« Vous vous rappelez, » elle sourit et baisse les yeux. « Cela fait trois ans. »

J'acquiesce faiblement mais murmure, « je me souviens. » Je fais une pause de quelques secondes et continue, « comment ça va ? »

« Bien, » dit-elle, en secouant la tête. « J'ai décidé que je voulais voir Hawaii. Je voulais y aller depuis plusieurs années. Mike et moi avions prévu d'y aller cet été-là, l'année de sa mort, et je n'ai jamais pu me débarrasser de l'envie de voir ça. Alors j'imagine que j'ai décidé de partir à l'aventure, » elle hausse les épaules. « J'ai quitté Cherry Point hier matin et je suis arrivée ici. J'ai passé la nuit à l'auberge de Westwind sur la base et j'ai été capable d'attraper ce vol pour Hickam. Je suis vraiment impatiente. »

Il y a une lumière dans ses yeux qui n'était certainement pas là il y a trois ans. Cela me rend heureux pour elle. Le temps aide à cicatriser et amoindrir la peine, mais vous n'oubliez jamais, je le sais trop bien.

« C'est formidable. Je suis heureux que vous puissiez profiter des avantages de ces vols. Les gens stationnés sur CONUS le font rarement. »

« CONUS ? » questionne-t-elle. Je souris, je suppose toujours que les gens connaissent les abréviations et les acronymes militaires. C'est comme du Grecques pour les étrangers, cependant.

« Zone continentale des USA, contrairement à ceux qui sont stationnés à l'étranger, dans ce cas vous diriez que vous êtes HCONUS… Hors zone continentale, etc, etc… » J'ajoute ça avec un sourire en coin.

« Mon Dieu, » dit-elle en acquiesçant. « Alors que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'est pas stationné sur la base ? »

« Oh, non. J'étais à Camp Pendleton pendant une semaine pour faire mon débriefing après une autre tournée dans le bac à sable. »

Ses sourcils se lèvent. « Oh waouh, vous revenez d'Afghanistan ? »

« Ouais, j'étais avec la CLR-17 parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un officier d'approvisionnement. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas été déployé alors j'ai demandé une mutation individuelle. »

« Vous êtes toujours stationné à Cherry Point ? »

« Non, non. Je suis à Kaneohe Bay depuis presque trois ans, en fait. Une fois de retour je dois parler à mon moniteur. Je suis supposé être transféré fin Août, » j'ajoute, mais ensuite mon attention est attirée par l'Aviateur qui marche dans l'allée.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes sur le point de rouler vers la piste. Merci de vous assurer que vos ceintures sont bouclées et que vos sacs sont arrimés sous vos sièges. »

Bella semble s'agiter pendant une minute et ensuite tend son pouce par-dessus son épaule et dit, « Oh, je devrais aller prendre ma place. » Elle se lève mais je l'interromps avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner de ma rangée.

« Vous pouvez vous assoir ici si vous voulez. La compagnie ne me dérange pas. Je veux dire, aussi longtemps que vous promettez de ne pas me frapper à nouveau avec votre enclume… je veux dire sac à dos. » J'ajoute ça avec un clin d'œil en espérant qu'elle ne prenne pas mal les moqueries.

Elle souffle en souriant. « Je promets de garder mon sac sous control. C'était une heureuse surprise de trouver un visage connu sur ce voyage. » Elle regarde les sièges vide à côté de moi. « Ça vous dérange si je me mets là ? »

« Non, pas du tout, » dis-je, en me levant pour la laisser passer et prendre un siège deux places plus loin.

Bella pose son sac sur le siège à côté de moi et fourre son sac à dos sous le siège et boucle sa ceinture.

« Voici des couvertures si vous avez froid. » L'aviateur me tend deux couvertures pour Bella et moi.

Je la regarde pour voir qu'elle est en train de fouiller dans son sac à main et elle en sort son iPod et ce qui ressemble à un Kindle.

« Tenez. » Je lui passe la couverture et elle écarquille les yeux, me regardant comme si je venais de lui passer un pot rempli d'or.

« Ah ! Merci beaucoup. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait aussi froid sur ces vols militaires ! Je n'en avais jamais pris avant hier et mes dents ont claqué pendant tout le temps du vol ! » Elle rit alors qu'elle commence à mettre ses bras sous la couverture et à la tirer jusqu'à son menton. « Qui aurait pensé que je devais prendre une veste en plein milieu du mois de mai pour un voyage de la Caroline du Nord jusqu'à Hawaii via la Californie ? »

« C'est vrai. » Je glousse.

« Quoi qu'il-en-soit, merci de m'avoir invité à m'assoir à coté de vous. Comme je le disais, cela a été un voyage très tranquille jusque maintenant. Et je sais que je vais avoir beaucoup de temps toute seule une fois à Hawaii. »

« Est-ce que vous allez voir quelqu'un ou juste visiter ? »

« Juste visiter. J'ai l'été entier de libre. J'enseigne toujours, alors c'était le bon moment pour partir en vacances. » J'acquiesce, me rappelant qu'elle travaillait dans l'école locale quand son mari a été tué. « Alors mon projet est de simplement louer une voiture et vivre l'instant présent. » Elle sourit. « J'ai déjà appelé les auberges à Hickam et Pearl Harbour. Ils ont chacun des disponibilités, alors j'espère être capable de rester sur les bases pour pas cher, plutôt que de gâcher mon argent dans des hôtels touristiques en ville. »

Waouh. Il en faut du courage pour partir à l'aventure sans réelle destination ou plan solide.

Le Marine organisé à l'intérieur de moi à envie de se cacher et de trembler de terreur.

J'ai la pensée fugace de me proposer comme guide touristique, mais peut-être que je ne devrais pas. Je veux dire, j'ai du temps à tuer. Enfin, j'avais prévu de visiter les autres îles pendant les trente prochains jours. Elle pourrait penser que je suis présomptueux. Cela fait seulement dix minutes que nous nous sommes revus.

« Alors, quels sont vos projets maintenant que vous êtes de retour de déploiement ? » demande-t-elle, emmitouflée dans la couverture de laine verte.

« En fait j'ai beaucoup de congés à prendre, alors j'ai prévu de me détendre un peu. »

Ses yeux brillent encore un peu plus, si c'est possible. « Vraiment ? C'est bien pour vous ! Je suis sûre que c'est difficile de profiter du côté touristique d'Hawaii quand vous êtes stationné ici et de ne pas voir ça juste comme du travail. »

L'avion bouge maintenant. Il n'accélère pas encore, mais c'est pour bientôt.

« C'est vrai. J'appelle ça des vacances à la maison. »

« C'est merveilleux. Je suis sûre que vous le méritez, » ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire. Au moment où je suis prêt à… je ne sais pas… proposer de lui montrer les alentours d'Honolulu, ou au moins ce que j'en connais, elle reprend la parole à cause du mouvement, « Oh, c'est parti ! »

Nous commençons à accélérer sur la piste et environ dix secondes plus tard, mon estomac se creuse et nous décollons. Nos corps sont poussés dans nos sièges, le son des moteurs de l'engin rugissant dans nos oreilles. C'est pourquoi nous avons des boules quies. Malheureusement toute conversation plaisante avec Bella va devoir s'arrêter.

Je regarde sur le côté et la vois se battre avec ses bouchons d'oreilles pendant que j'attrape les écouteurs de mon IPod. Il n'y aura pas moyen d'avoir une conversation décente pendant le vol. Le niveau du bruit rend ça impossible. Une fois que j'ai trouvé ma Play List faite pour me relaxer, je jette un œil sur le côté, et je vois qu'elle me regarde.

Je lui retourne son regard et lui souris pendant que je commence à déplier ma couverture. Elle repose sa tête sur le dossier, fermant les yeux en remuant sur son siège, tentant de trouver une position confortable dans le fauteuil militaire qui est tout sauf luxueux.

Je soupire et m'installe, sachant que j'ai devant moi plus de cinq heures de silence. Si l'opportunité se présente de lui proposer de lui montrer les environs quand nous atterrirons, je le ferais.

Elle est jolie. Je ne pense pas que je l'avais remarqué il y a trois ans quand je l'ai aidé à travers la mort de son mari. Mais la voir ici, aujourd'hui, me permet de la regarder comme une personne… pas juste comme un travail. Elle est douce. Un peu d'humour, un peu de timidité, même si elle est assez courageuse pour discuter avec moi alors qu'en réalité nous ne sommes que des étrangers.

Les heures passent en vol et, comme je l'avais suspecté, Bella et moi n'avons que des interactions minimales. De temps en temps nous échangeons un regard et un sourire. Je lui passe le panier repas qu'ils nous offrent : un sandwich dinde et fromage, une pomme, une cannette de soda, une bouteille d'eau, un sac de chips et un paquet de biscuits.

La température a dû descendre aux alentours de cinq degrés pendant une bonne partie du voyage, alors nous faisons rarement surface de sous les couvertures que l'on nous a donné. Je la vois s'agiter avec ses écouteurs, grimaçant de temps en temps. Je veux lui demander si elle va bien, mais il est impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit. C'est comme essayer de parler dans une petite pièce avec une centaine de sèche-cheveux qui soufflent juste à côté de vos oreilles. Pas que je passe beaucoup de temps à me sécher les cheveux, mais j'ai aidé ma nièce à l'heure du bain, et c'est toujours une expérience éprouvante parce qu'elle est incapable de rester en place. À chaque fois elle essaie de me parler, et je finis toujours par hurler « Quoi ? » et inévitablement je finis toujours par éteindre l'engin pour entendre sa petite voix. Alors ouais… une centaine de ces choses, et c'est le volume des moteurs à réaction à l'intérieur d'un Galaxy.

Je sens un bras sur mon épaule et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir l'aviateur, qui crie : « Nous allons atterrir dans environ vingt-minutes, Monsieur ! » Je hoche la tête pour le remercier et commence à rassembler mes affaires.

Je regarde sur le côté pour voir que Bella aussi s'est endormi, alors je me penche et lui tape sur l'épaule. Ses yeux papillonnent et ensuite se concentrent sur moi, le plus adorable des sourires sur son visage. Cela remue quelque chose en moi que je dois réprimer. _Humm, pas le moment pour ça._

Je lui crie que nous sommes prêts à atterrir et elle me mine avec la bouche un 'd'accord' et se rassoit, en rassemblant ses affaires. Je remarque qu'elle appuie sur son oreille droite, la prenant en coupe, ouvrant et fermant sa mâchoire. Je me demande si elle a des difficultés avec la pression dans son oreille alors que nous descendons pour faire notre approche finale.

Les pilotes posent la monstruosité en toute sécurité. Je me lève avec mes sac et suis un dame qui était assise deux rangée devant la mienne. Une fois à l'intérieur du terminal d'Hickam, Bella arrive à côté de moi pour attendre nos bagages sur le tapis roulant et je vois qu'elle touche encore son oreille.

« Ça va ? » je demande, ne voulant pas avoir l'air curieux, mais cela peut être difficile de rétablir la pression des oreilles une fois que vous êtes sur la terre ferme. « Vous avez besoin d'un chewing-gum ou quelque chose ? »

Elle sourit et secoue la tête. « Oh non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai quelques problèmes avec mon oreille depuis hier soir. Je m'inquiète d'avoir attrapé une infection. Ça faisait vraiment mal d'avoir les boules quies et même mes écouteurs pendant que nous volions. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'aller aux urgences pour vérifier. Dieu sait que je ne veux pas passer mes vacances avec une double infection. La seule chose qui pourrait être pire ce serait un mal de dents, » elle rit mais en grimaçant.

« Outch. Ça craint. Désolé d'entendre ça. » Je réfléchis rapidement. « Vous pourriez aller à Tripler. Ils pourront vous rafistoler j'en suis sûr. »

« L'hôpital de l'armée ? »

« Ouais. Je veux dire je suis certain que vous finirez avec… quoi ? Quelques gouttes dans les oreilles et bien sûr- »

« Huit cents milligramme d'ibuprofène, » ajoute-t-elle avec un mouvement de sourcil.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Leur réputation les précède, c'est ça ? Infection à l'oreille ? Huit cents milligrammes d'ibuprofène, » je ris.

« Bras cassé ? Huit cents milligrammes d'ibuprofène, » ajoute-t-elle en riant et en se tenant l'oreille. La pauvre.

« Blessure par balle ? Huit cent… » et je m'arrête. Je ferme les yeux, mortifié. Je suis un crétin. « Bella, je suis… »

Elle sourit et secoue la tête. « S'il vous plait, non. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas faire de mal. » Elle touche mon bras légèrement. « C'est bon. C'est venu comme ça. Nous plaisantions. Est-ce que cela vous ferez rire si je vous disais qu'ils m'ont donné huit cent milligramme d'Ibuprofène quand ils m'ont laissé sortir de l'hôpital il y a trois ans. » Elle rit. Je sais qu'elle essaie de détendre l'atmosphère.

_Jésus, ce par quoi elle est passée. _

Je pince les lèvres et inspire. « Je pourrais le croire. Mais je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurai dû faire plus attention. »

Les bagages commencent à dévaler la goulotte et je vois mes deux sacs marins qui sont les premiers à arriver. Je les attrape par la lanière et lève les yeux pour voir Bella courir après l'un de ses sacs.

« Le quel est-ce ? » Je crie, en accélérant derrière elle.

« Le rouge, là. » Elle me le montre et je la dépasse pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les volets en caoutchouc. « Merci ! » Elle sourit et déverrouille la poignée pour pouvoir le tirer.

« Eh bien, merci encore, » commence-t-elle, me tendant sa main pour serrer la mienne. « C'est bon de vous revoir. » Elle sourit encore et se touche l'oreille.

Je ne m'arrête pas pour y réfléchir, je le dit simplement. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je veux un peu plus de temps avec elle. Peut-être que c'est comme ça que je peux le faire. _Est-ce étrange ?_ Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que je peux l'aider maintenant.

« Est-ce que je peux vous conduire aux urgences ? Pour m'assurer que vous ayez les miraculeux huit cent grammes d'ibuprofène. »

« Vous avez une voiture ici ? » Demande-t-elle, curieuse.

« Ouais, j'ai passé un coup de fil hier et un ami devait la déposer sur le parking. Elle devrait m'y m'attendre en ce moment. »

Ses sourcils se lèvent, impressionnée. « Super ! » Ses yeux regardent un peu partout, alors qu'elle ressasse ma proposition. « Je euh… j'ai besoin de louer un voiture pour que je puisse faire le tour de l'île, » dit-elle, en me montrant le comptoir Hertz.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vous ramène dès que vous êtes soigné. Je peux vous donner les conseils de base pour démarrer votre aventure ici. Vous conduire à Perl aussi, au cas où vous préférez rester là-bas plutôt qu'à Hickam. »

Cela ne prend pas plus de quelques seconde pour qu'un autre sourire brillant arrive sur son visage, faisant une nouvelle fois se serrer mon estomac.

« C'est vraiment très gentil à vous. Merci. »

« Super. » Je désigne de la tête la porte principale. « Allons-y ! »

**Quelques termes militaires : **

**Base aérienne de Travis** : C'est une base localisée au sud-ouest de Sacramento en Californie.

**Hickam** : c'est la base aérienne située à Hawaii.

**Space-A** : Espace disponible les militaires, leur famille et les fonctionnaires du gouvernement ont la possibilité de voyager à bord d'avion de l'armée de base en base tout autour du monde, s'il y a des places disponibles sur ces vols. Si vous n'avez pas de programme avec un horaire précis, c'est un moyen très économique de voyager.

**C-5 Galaxy** – L'un des plus gros avions militaire du monde. Il est utilisé en situation de combat pour le transport de matériel et de personnel ou encore pour l'acheminement d'aide humanitaire.

**Catégories de un à six** : C'est l'ordre d'ancienneté qui détermine la catégorie (un étant la catégorie plus élevée). Plus la catégorie est élevée plus les chances d'avoir une place sur les vols sont nombreuses.

**Chien du diable** : surnom des Marines.

**Kaneohe Bay** – endroit où est localisé le corps des Marines à Hawaii.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que la rencontre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser (et à Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy également qui suit de très près cette traduction) vos avis -)


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci à tous ceux qui passent pas là… et merci à **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy **pour m'autoriser à traduire sa fic.

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

Bella me suit dehors jusqu'au parking longue durée, où Riley a laissé ma voiture hier soir. Je presse le bouton de la télécommande et entends le bip familier de mon coupé Accord argenté.

« Waouh, c'est une brillante et puissante voiture que vous avez là, Capitaine Masen, » me taquine Bella. « C'est comme si elle s'était pomponnée pour votre retour à la maison ! »

Je souris et secoue la tête. « D'accord, d'abord… vous devez m'appeler Edward. Et je pense que l'on pourrait se tutoyer. Les formalités sont passées par la fenêtre au moment où vous m'avez agressé avec ce sac à dos plein de parpaings. » Je ricane, en la regardant alors qu'elle sourit timidement en réponse. « Et deuxièmement, je suis sûr que mon ami la rendue présentable pour moi après l'avoir utilisé pendant que j'étais absent. C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire après avoir parcouru plus de mille cinq cents kilomètres avec elle, pendant que je n'étais pas là. » Je bougonne presque.

« Quoi ? Où diable a-t-il roulé ? C'est une petite île… tu ne peux pas aller très loin avant d'atteindre l'eau et devoir faire demi-tour, » ricane-t-elle en rentrant la poignée de son sac et en acceptant de passer au tutoiement sans plus de commentaire.

Je ris, ouvrant le coffre et commençant à ranger nos bagages. « Eh bien, vois-tu… Riley a modelé sa vie selon le vieil adage, 'une marin a une femme dans chaque port' ». Les yeux de Bella s'agrandissent et sa bouche s'entrouvre de compréhension. « Exactement. La seule différence dans cette phrase c'est que c'est un Marine. Son carnet de rendez-vous est toujours incontrôlable. Je n'ai eu aucun problème qu'il utilise ma voiture pendant que j'étais absent, mais le deal était qu'il la garde propre… à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. » Je l'étrangle si j'apprends qu'il a eu des rapports sexuel dans ma voiture. Je n'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel dans ma voiture.

Après avoir laissé nos sacs dans le coffre, je vais vers la portière du côté passager et l'ouvre pour Bella. « Votre carrosse, Lady, » Je dis ça en m'inclinant légèrement, la faisant glousser.

C'est peut-être un peu égoïste de ma part. Son rire est captivant, comme son sourire.

_Oublie ça, Edward._

Après un parcours de vingt minutes sur la H-1, nous arrivons au centre médical militaire de Tripler. Un énorme hôpital rose, oui rose, situé sur une colline avec une vue qui s'étend jusqu'au centre d'Honolulu. Dernière l'hôpital on peut voir les collines d'un vert luxuriant et les vallées. L'incroyable spectacle que constitue l'intérieur de l'île d'Oahu.

Je trouve une place de parking digne d'une rock star à seulement deux pas de l'entrée des urgences. Bella et moi pénétrons dans la salle d'attente bondée et je m'arrange pour trouver deux de ces chaises en plastique dur incroyablement confortable pour que l'on puisse s'assoir. Pendant que je garde nos places, Bella s'enregistre auprès de l'infirmière de triage. D'une certaine manière les étoiles s'alignent et elle est appelée dix minutes après notre arrivée.

Elle se lève et commence à marcher vers l'infirmière et ensuite regarde en arrière. « Hey, pas de repos pour ceux qui sont fatigués, Masen, » aboie-t-elle, en plaisantant. « Viens me tenir compagnie ! »

Je me lève en riant et la suis à travers la double porte. Nous sommes escortés jusqu'à une petite zone, seulement délimitée par des rideaux. Bella saute sur le lit et je m'assoie sur la chaise à côté de la machine à prendre la tension.

« C'est très bien d'être arrivé ici après seulement dix minutes, » commence-t-elle, « mais d'après mon expérience, ça veut toujours dire que l'on en a encore pour au moins une heure ici. Je me suis juste dit que ça serait moins pénible d'attendre ensemble, » ajoute-t-elle en haussant les épaules et avec un sourire.

« Je comprends totalement et je suis d'accord. » Ma voix reste stable mais il y a un gars à l'intérieur de moi qui est excité qu'elle veuille que l'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble. Je ne peux pas prétendre ressentir autre chose.

**^^TotS^^**

Bella savait de quoi elle parlait. Au moment où nous quittons l'hôpital, après une visite de presque deux heures et demie, le soleil se couche. Dix minutes dans la salle d'attente, quatre-vingt-dix minutes dans la salle d'examen, avec seulement quatre de ces minutes passées avec le médecin pour regarder ses oreilles, et ensuite quarante-cinq autres minutes à attendre dans la salle de la pharmacie de l'hôpital, où apparemment tout le monde portant un uniforme avait besoin d'un médicament ce dimanche après-midi.

Cela a été une sacrée longue journée et je suis plus que crevé. Bella, elle, à l'air de bien se porter. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, puisque nous avons fait le même voyage aujourd'hui. Peut-être que c'est le sourire qu'elle a toujours sur le visage – un sourire dont il semble que je ne peux pas me détourner.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on mange ? Je suis affamée ! » Annonce-t-elle, en mettant sa ceinture.

Que l'épuisement soit damné. Bella veut de la nourriture, ce qui veut dire plus de temps avec Bella. Je réfléchis une seconde. « Eh bien, il y a de supers endroits en ville. Je connais le Chef Mavro et La Mer est délicieux, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment habillés pour ça. Tu aimes l'Indien, parce que… »

Je l'observe pour évaluer sa réaction et elle me regarde les sourcils froncés, mais en essayant de cacher un sourire. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pas d'Indien ? »

« J'espérais juste trouver un MacDrive. Je veux prendre mes huit cent milligrammes magiques et si je n'avale pas quelque chose, je pense que tu vas devoir me porter dans ma chambre. »

Je rumine pour une seconde cette image, sentant mon pouls s'accélérer légèrement, j'ajoute simplement avec un sourire, « je pourrais faire avec un deux-cent-quatre-vingt. »

**^^TotS^^**

« Tout est bon ? » Je lui demande alors qu'elle s'approche, en jouant avec les clés de sa voiture de location.

« Ouais ! Je vais voyager dans une nouvelle Chevrolet Malibu, merci beaucoup ! Ils disent qu'elle est garée juste à l'extérieur, dans la première rangée, » répond-t-elle, en faisant un signe de tête. « Alors, je suppose que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir. »

L'inconfort me prend. Je ravale ma salive difficilement et acquiesce, inquiet que ma chance ne soit passée juste devant les yeux. « Ca n'est pas nécessaire ! » Je laisse échappé ça puisqu'apparemment mon filtre verbal est victime du décalage horaire pour ne pas se soucier que j'ai l'air un peu plus que désespéré.

« Oh, » commence-t-elle, « je pense que la soirée est terminée… je me sens comme si j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer. »

« Oh, non, non ! Je veux dire, bien sûr, oui. _» Bien articulé_, _Bill Shakespeare. _« Ouais, je suis définitivement prêt à rentrer à la maison également. Cela va me prendre presque quarante-cinq minutes pour arriver à ma base. Mais euhhh, je veux juste dire, que ça n'a pas à être un au revoir pour le voyage. Je veux dire, j'ai quelques papiers que je dois retourner à mon commandement demain, mais à partir de mardi, je suis libre pour un mois. Peut-être que nous pourrions nous revoir à un moment donné. Je ne sais pas faire quelque chose… du tourisme. » J'ajoute, en espérant ne pas ressembler à un pitoyable adolescent qui ne veut pas que sa soirée de bal de promo se termine.

Ce sourire, son sourire envoutant qui commence au coin de sa bouche et s'agrandit doucement, fait son retour sur la scène… et je suis foutu.

Elle me tend sa main. « Donne-moi ton téléphone pour que j'enregistre mon numéro dedans. »

Je lui remets en essayant de garder mon sang-froid. Je tente aussi de mon mieux de ne pas commencer à fredonner la chanson préférée de ma nièce, « Appelle-moi, Bébé ». Je l'ai seulement entendu environ trois cent mille fois la semaine dernière, pendant que je rendais visite à ma famille à Monterey et la mélodie est entêtante. Après quelques mouvements de pouce rapides, son téléphone sonne et elle me rend le mien, ses lèvres charnues forment à nouveau un sourire, montrant ses dents d'un blanc nacré.

« Merci encore pour la balade aux urgences, Capitaine. Ces médicaments miracle vont faire l'affaire ! » Son sourire amical me fait trembler les genoux, mais j'essaie d'assurer ma démarche quand je commence à reculer.

« Content d'entendre ça. Fait moi une faveur et envoie-moi un texto quand tu es enregistré. Ma mère me tuerait si elle savait que je te laisse partir sans avoir un endroit sûr où rester. »

« Je le ferais. J'espère qu'Hickam a de la place… mais ouais, je te le ferais savoir, » dit-elle en retour, en s'éloignant.

« Bonsoir. » Je lui crie en partant dans l'autre sens avec un signe de la main mais je me retourne parce que je ne peux pas laisser tomber… **la**… laisser tomber… sémantique. « Hey, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel. »

Elle éclate de rire. « Toujours un officier Marines, hein? Chaque point sur les 'I' et chaque barre que "T" doivent être en place ? »

« OUI ! » Je cris joyeusement, la désignant du doigt, heureux qu'elle ne pense pas que je suis un harceleur. « Juste pour me faire plaisir, d'accord ? »

« Je pense que c'est gentil, » répond-t-elle, en ouvrant sa portière de voiture. « Je te suis jusque là-bas… tu sais où tu vas de toute façon ! »

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

J'ai été soulagé de pouvoir réserver quatre nuits sur la base aérienne d'Hickam au Royal Alaka'I Inn. Ils ne pouvaient pas me promettre un appart-hôtel au-delà de jeudi, parce que je fais partie d'une catégorie assez basse et les week-ends ont toujours tendances à être complets avec la visite des familles et les déplacements des membres qui sont en service. Mercredi, je dois vérifier avec la réception pour voir si je peux prolonger mon séjour à Hickam ou savoir si je dois chercher un gîte à Perl Harbour ou Kaneohe Bay.

Edward a eu la gentillesse de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que j'ai une chambre. Avec un signe de tête final et un sourire, il m'a dit bonne nuit et il est parti vers sa base.

Le voir sur la base était définitivement inattendu. J'étais résignée à l'idée que ce voyage à Hawaii allait être à part égale amusant et sombre. Et j'étais d'accord avec ça.

J'ai été d'accord avec beaucoup de choses qui sont arrivées dans ma vie. Enfin, peut-être pas d'accord, mais j'ai accepté les cartes qui m'ont été donné. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

Mike me manquera toujours. Nous étions deux amis qui sont devenus plus. Ses parents sont plus âgés et semblaient un peu distant quand il s'agissait d'être avec nous. Mes parents sont l'opposé, toujours présents, mais nous avions trouvé un équilibre entre les deux, et nous avions ce que nous voulions dans nos vies en tant que mari et femme, et comme futur parents. Nous étions seulement mariés depuis un an quand nous avons découvert que j'étais enceinte… et à peine sortis de la phase jeunes mariés quand il a été tué. Et mon précieux bébé… eh bien, j'en suis venu à réaliser que peut-être Mike avait plus besoin de lui que moi.

J'ai transformé ma bague de fiançailles en pendentif, que je porte habituellement autour de mon cou. Cela aide à me sentir plus proche de Mike. Parce que j'ai eu le bébé avant d'atteindre la vingtième semaine, les docteurs ont appelé ça une fausse couche, mais ils m'ont autorisé à garder ses cendres. Je les conserve dans une boite à musique en forme de cœur et en céramique bleu qui joue la chanson « Danny Boy ». Je ne suis pas irlandaise, mais Mike l'étais, et je pensais que c'est approprié.

Je ne vais pas minimiser mon état. Ce que j'ai traversé était au-delà du supportable. J'ai été médicamenté. J'ai fait une thérapie. Je vais mieux maintenant, et je sais que j'ai besoin de vivre ma vie pleinement, parce que la seule autre option pour moi est de ne pas sortir du lit le matin.

Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je vois la plupart des choses en noir et blanc, spécialement quand il s'agit de la vie. J'ai choisi de me lever chaque matin et je sais que je dois vivre trois vie, pas juste la mienne. Je crois que cela déshonorerait la mémoire de Mike et de notre fils si je passais plus de temps paralysée par la douleur. Je pense même que je ne redoute plus rien. J'ai traversé le feu et je crois que je suis plus forte et peut être meilleure à cause de ça.

J'aimais mes garçons… je les aime toujours, et ils me manquent énormément. Mais quand les nuages autorisent les rayons du soleil à passer et que je marche de l'ombre vers ces taches de lumière, je sais qu'ils sont avec moi. Quand une coccinelle se pose sur mon épaule, quand un colibri place près de mes zinnias dans mon jardin, je sais qu'ils m'envoient des signes. Cela remplit mon âme de savoir que j'ai les deux meilleures anges gardiens qui me surveillent.

Passer la journée avec Edward était presque purificateur. Être en sa compagnie sans le nuage de la tragédie et l'épuisement émotionnel… c'était rafraichissant. Trop de gens se sentent désolés pour moi en Caroline du Nord. J'avais besoin de m'échapper de cette impression de claustrophobie avant que cela ne m'étouffe encore pour un nouvel été sans événement. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime sincèrement ma famille et mes amis, et je sais qu'ils m'aiment aussi. Mais… je sens qu'_**ils**_ ont besoin de s'en sortir. Je suis passée à autre chose, ou au moins j'essaie. J'aimerais qu'ils le fassent aussi. Pour être honnête, leurs regards de pitié et leur constante inquiétude me tire vers le bas plus qu'autre chose.

En fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis au fait de demander une mutation à l'étranger. Je dois retourner mon dossier d'ici deux semaines, alors je pense que je vais passer cette semaine à rattraper mon sommeil en retard, faire quelques recherches touristiques et compléter tous les formulaires nécessaire pour que cette opportunité devienne réalisable. Je sais que mes parents, Allie et Jasper vont stresser si je leur dis que je vais déménager en Allemagne ou quelque chose comme ça, mais j'ai besoin de changer de décor.

J'ai une soif de liberté importante, et c'est pourquoi je suis ici à Oahu sans projet réel et aucune destination spécifique. J'ai une voiture, j'ai un téléphone et j'ai de l'argent… c'est plus que libérateur.

Et maintenant j'ai le numéro de téléphone d'un nouvel/vieil ami, et je suppose que je pourrais l'appeler… et qu'il me proposera de me montrer un peu les environs.

J'étais prête à faire ce voyage toute seule, mais la pensée d'avoir un compagnon pour quelques jours me semble plus agréable.

Et cela ne gâche rien qu'il soit terriblement beau. J'ai dû me pincer plus d'une fois durant le vol, et ensuite à l'hôpital parce que je n'arrêtais pas de le regarder. Je me suis surprise à l'étudier comme s'il était une illusion d'optique ou une œuvre d'art où au premier regard vous voyez une chose, mais si vous continuez à l'observer, vous découvrez de magnifiques subtilités.

Je secoue la tête et m'allonge sur mon oreiller. Pour l'instant, je vais dormir, récupérer pendant deux ou trois jours et être prête et en forme pour plonger dans l'univers d'Hawaii… littéralement et figurativement.

**^^TotS^^**

Lundi et mardi vont et viennent sans incident. Je me précipite à l'économat lundi matin à la première heure pour acheter les produits de première nécessité… café pour le matin et des céréales. J'ai été capable de soumettre tous les renseignements nécessaires aux départements de l'éducation via leur système. Je suis une institutrice certifiée et je peux enseigner de la maternelle au primaire. Mais ma préférence va aux petites cacahouètes avec de grands yeux et des cerveaux brillants qui ne demandent qu'à être nourri. Ils sont mon trésor.

Avec toute ma paperasse complétée, je peux seulement espérer qu'il y aura des postes disponibles à l'étranger. La secrétaire du département de l'enseignement à qui j'ai parlé ce matin disait qu'ils étaient en train de revoir la liste des postes vacants pour l'année prochaine, et que je serais contactée par e-mail pour annoncer leurs disponibilités dans les deux prochaines semaines.

La liberté que je ressens d'être loin de Caroline du Nord même si cela ne fait que quatre jours est comme un poids enlevé de mes épaules. La pensée d'être vraiment capable de tout recommencer, même si c'était il y a trois ans, est comme un feu qui brule dans mon ventre depuis un moment. Et ce voyage que j'ai commencé est palpitant et passionnant… ce qui prouve que je peux et doit faire cela pour moi-même.

Mercredi après-midi je décide que j'ai rattrapé assez de sommeil. Je cherche sur Google les coins intéressant d'Hawaii et je décide que j'aimerais voir Oahu, la Grande Ile, Kauai et Maui et il est temps de prendre la route demain matin.

Avec les rediffusions de Seinfeld à la télé, je suis en train de manger ma troisième part de pizza jambon et ananas – parce que franchement, y-a-t-il une meilleure place pour manger une pizza Hawaiienne qu'à Hawaii ? Quelques instants après qu'Elaine est dévastée Jerry avec sa grande révélation sur le fait qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'orgasme pendant leur relation, mon téléphone portable sonne. Je regarde le nom et souris.

« Allo ? »

_« Salut, Bella ? C'est Edward. Edward Masen. »_

Je sens mon sourire s'agrandir. « Salut Edward, Edward Masen… que puis-je faire pour vous en ce beau mercredi soir, Capitaine ? »

Je l'entends rire un peu. _« Eh bien, je me sens un peu apathique après avoir dormi toute la journée d'hier et m'être juste prélassé sur ma terrasse aujourd'hui, alors je suis prêt à mettre mon chapeau de touriste et à aller visiter quelques endroits. Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner demain ? »_

« Eh bien Monsieur, cela dépend. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'informations avant que je m'engage pour quelque chose. Le chapeau de touriste dont tu parlais ? Tu vas le porter avec une chemise hawaïenne ? »

_« Absolument. Question suivante. »_

« Est-ce que ton costume comprend un appareil photo autour du cou et des sandales portées avec des chaussettes remontées jusqu'aux genoux ? »

_« Bien sûr ! »_

Je ris. Je suis tellement contente qu'il puisse plaisanter avec moi. « D'accord, une dernière question… c'est ce qui va tout déterminer… tu es prêt ? »

_« Vas-y !»_

« Quelle couleur les chaussettes ? »

_« Noire ! »_ proclame-t-il, comme si c'était la seule réponse logique.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et souris. « Eh bien, tu as un rendez-vous alors ! »

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je trouve la philosophie de vie de Bella très touchante, non ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Oh je suis désolée pour le retard… j'ai eu un petit / gros problème de connexion internet qui a mis des lustres à se resoudre.

Dans tous les cas me revoilà. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et messages et les mises en alerte et favoris ! J'apprécie plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Un remerciement spécial à **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy **pour m'autoriser à traduire son histoire, qui je dois le dire m'enchante de plus en plus à chaque nouveau chapitre.

Pour la suite cela sera soit encore cette semaine, si j'ai un peu de temps pour terminer le chapitre 6 qui est presque terminé, soit dans 3 semaines… après mon retour de vacances ! (Non non je ne suis pas en train de danser sur place en écrivant ça)

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

« Bonjour, » lance gaiement Bella en approchant de ma voiture. Je l'aurais bien rejoint dans le hall de l'hôtel, mais elle m'a coiffé au poteau en arrivant sur le parking. Elle a son sac 'enclume' en bandoulière, ses cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval haute, et elle porte un short en jeans scandaleusement court, accompagné d'un top rose qui exhibe son ventre.

Waouh. Avec un simple bonjour, elle m'épate avec son côté sociable qu'elle a depuis que l'on s'est recroisés dimanche. Et physiquement ? Mec, sa tenue semble seulement augmenter cette attirance que je ressens chaque fois que je suis près de cette fille ou même quand je lui parle au téléphone.

« Bonjour. Comment va cette oreille ? » Je demande, concerné, en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas reluquer ses cuisses minces.

Elle fronce le nez d'une manière attachante, et hausse les épaules. « Toujours un peu douloureuse, mais ce n'est plus sensible au toucher comme dimanche. Que dieu bénisse l'ibuprofène, » elle rit en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Elle pouffe et désigne mes jambes. « Quoi ? Pas de chaussette noire et de sandale. »

Je laisse échapper un rire. « J'ai décidé de jouer cette carte quand tu t'y attendra le moins. Pour que tu restes sur tes gardes, tu sais ? Si tu avais su ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui, l'intérêt aurait été perdu ! »

Elle rit de ma réponse ridicule. « Je vois. Alors tu veux que mes chaussettes m'en tombent quand tu mettras tes chaussettes… ce n'est pas votre premier rodéo cowboy ? Bien joué. » Elle fait un signe de tête entendu et ensuite sourit encore. « Alors, où allons-nous, Cap'taine. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en faisant un sourire en coin parce qu'elle utilise mon rang. Peut-être que je devrais lui dire que je suis sur le point d'être promu major. « Eh bien, si tu n'as pas encore pris de petit-déjeuner, je connais un endroit phénoménal pour des pancakes…ça te va ? »

« Ça a l'air génial ! J'adore les pancakes. Est-ce que c'est dans le centre-ville d'Honolulu ? »

« Nan, c'est à Kailua, » dis-je, réalisant à quel point cela à l'air ridicule d'avoir conduit tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, et que maintenant nous retournons tout simplement dans mon secteur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et son menton se relève. « Eh bien, pourquoi diable as-tu offert de venir me chercher ? J'aurais pu aller jusqu'à ta base ! »

La logique ne compte pas à l'heure actuelle. Je savais que je voulais des pancakes de chez Boots et Kimo c'était il y a plus de huit mois la dernière fois. En plus, je suis sensé être le guide touristique… Quel genre de guide je serais si l'on ne commençait pas notre journée par le meilleur petit-déjeuner de l'île ? C'est hors de question.

J'écarte son inquiétude d'un geste de la main. « Ce n'est pas grave ! Nous pouvons trouver quelque chose à faire près de Kaneohe. Je peux te montrer les environs de la base. Mes Marines m'ont parlé d'un super sentier de randonnée qui passe par trois pics. Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais il parait que les vues sont spectaculaires. Tu es partante ? »

« Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai quelques provisions dans mon petit sac ici, » dit-elle, en me montrant son sac à dos.

Je lève les sourcils en guise de défit. « Ouais, je pense que nous savons tous les deux que ton petit sac à malice n'est pas si petit. Combien il pèse aujourd'hui ? »

Elle fait un petit « pff » comme si je n'étais pas celui qui s'est fait tabasser par la chose le week-end dernier et qu'elle ne sait pas de quoi je parle !

« Oh, ne soit pas si mélodramatique. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, il doit faire tout au plus dix kilos ! Elle lève ses paumes vers le haut pour souligner ses dires. Si elle me frappe encore sur le nez, je suppose que je serai capable de faire la différence. J'espère quand même une journée sans blessure, pour nous deux, cependant. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à gâcher le temps avec Bella à Tripler. Ça c'est certain.

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté avec toi alors, pour que je sache ce dont nous avons besoin. »

Elle met ses lunettes de soleil et ensuite commence à énumérer avec ses doigts tout ce qu'il y a dans son sac aujourd'hui. « Des vêtements de rechange, un maillot de bain, une serviette, de la crème solaire, un anti-moustique, un appareil photo, deux bouteilles d'eau, deux oranges, un mélange de fruits secs, des barres de céréales, des chaussettes, des baskets et d'autres trucs de fille dont tu ne veux probablement pas avoir le détail. »

Je me penche en avant pour regarder le trafic qui vient en sens inverse en souriant. « Ouais, s'il te plait, ne remplit pas les blancs pour les trucs de fille. Je suis en surcharge d'œstrogène après les quelques jours passés avec ma mère, ma sœur et ma nièce à Monterey, la semaine dernière. »

« Elles t'ont forcé à te coiffer et à te faire tes ongles de doigts de pieds ? » Son visage est froncé et sa tête inclinée, me regardant comme si elle était désolée pour moi. _Cette fille_.

« **LA** plus putride des teintes de rose ! J'avais spécifiquement demandé une nuance profonde et elles m'ont collé une double couche couleur chewing-gum ! Je ne retournerais jamais dans ce salon, » dis-je, impassible, en suivant sa plaisanterie jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire.

« Et tu as détesté ça, » elle essaie de respirer à travers son rire, « quand elles ont raté la dernière couche de vernis incolore. »

Je secoue simplement la tête, dégouté. « Tu peux le dire. »

Elle redouble de rire à ce moment-là, se tenant le ventre. « Arrête ! Je vais avoir une crampe à force de rire ! Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce genre de chose aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as déjà fait le coup pendant la visite aux urgences et ensuite encore plus en commentant le comportement des gens à la pharmacie ! Es-tu toujours aussi drôle ? »

Je hausse les épaules, souriant au fait de l'avoir fait rire si rapidement. « J'aime à penser que j'ai un bon sens de l'humour… mais il est un peu poussiéreux à force d'aboyer des ordres toute la journée et en faisant… tu sais… des visites à domicile. » Je serre les dents à la fin de ma phrase. Je me suis dit une douzaine de fois hier soir que je n'allais pas parler de mon job de CACO. Arf.

Elle soupire en faisant un signe de tête, alors que son rire disparait. « Ouais, je suppose que tu ne montres pas souvent ce côté de ta personnalité. » Elle prend une grande inspiration. « Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela doit être pour toi, » murmure-t-elle doucement. Ensuite elle se tourne pour regarder à travers la fenêtre passager.

« Hé, » je l'appelle doucement, pour éviter de l'effrayer et la sortir de ce moment sombre qui a effacé toute trace de l'humour dans lequel nous étions plongés il y a trente secondes. « Pas d'histoire de CACO aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Si jamais tu veux en parler, je promets que je te raconterais, mais pas maintenant, j'ai des pancakes et de la randonnée en tête. »

Elle sourit et dans ma périphérie je peux voir qu'elle se tourne pour me regarder.

« D'accord, » dit-elle en acquiesçant.

**^^TotS^^**

« Futain. Bordil. Merdum ! » s'exclame Bella, ses yeux se levant et sa bouche luisant de sa dernière bouchée de pancake aux noix. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas regarder la goutte onctueuse de sirop au coin de sa bouche.

_Oh, qu'est-ce qu'un esprit pervers et créatif pourrait faire de ce visuel ? Mais NON, je n'irais pas par là. _

J'acquiesce, les yeux écarquillés. « Je te l'avais dit, » je m'exclame, pointant ma fourchette vers elle. « Tu penses que nous aurions pu aussi bien manger à Honolulu ? Bon sang, non. Ca… » Je fais tourner ma fourchette en l'air, pour désigner le restaurant dans son ensemble, « était une nécessité. Boots et Kimo est célèbre pour ses pancakes aux noix de macadamia et son sirop spécial ! »

Elle gémit et grogne, secouant la tête d'un côté à l'autre alors qu'elle savoure un autre morceau. Je gémis et grogne aussi, intérieurement, mais pour des raisons tout à fait différentes.

« Je vais devoir revenir ici avant de quitter cette île, » ajoute-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de lait. Maintenant je suis bloqué sur son départ de l'île. Pas la plus plaisante des pensées pour le moment.

« Tu parts déjà ? Tu viens juste d'arriver ici ! » Je souris et attrape mon jus d'orange, essayant de rester décontracté.

Elle rit. « Non, j'ai plusieurs endroits que je veux visiter sur Oahu, mais j'ai aussi en projet de profiter de la grande Ile, Maui et Kauai ! Je dois trouver un moyen d'organiser tout ce que je veux faire. Tout à coup, je suis inquiète que l'été entier ne soit pas suffisant, hahaha. »

Je souris. « Tu as l'air d'avoir l'été entier de planifié, enfin, façon de parler, considérant que tu n'as pas de plan solide. C'est la seule île avec des bases militaires et des hébergements, par contre, » elle acquiesce et je continue, « je veux dire à part les quelques stations de garde-côtes et les dépôts. Je suppose que tu vas avoir pas mal de frais d'hébergement en dehors d'Oahu ? »

« Ouais, je me doutais que ça se passerait comme ça. Ce n'est pas très grave en fait, j'ai économisé pour ce voyage pendant deux ans je suis prête à tout ! » Elle sourit et fourre un autre morceau de pancakes dans sa bouche.

Je m'essuie la bouche et laisse tomber ma serviette dans mon assiette. J'ai englouti mon petit-déjeuner en un temps record, j'en avais envie depuis si longtemps. Bella, par contre, profite de son repas, en savourant chaque bouchée. Vous ne m'entendrez pas me plaindre. Je m'amuse un peu trop à regarder sa bouche et ses expressions faciales qui accompagnent son plaisir.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bella pousse sa chaise et tapote son ventre complétement plat. « C'était sacrement phénoménal. » Elle avale ce qu'il reste de son lait et se lève. « J'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes rapidement et nous pouvons y aller, d'accord ? »

« Je serais là. » Je souris alors qu'elle attrape son sac et s'en va. J'appelle la serveuse et paye l'addition pour notre petit-déjeuner. Alors que je place le pourboire dans la coupelle, Bella revient.

« Est-ce que je dois attraper la serveuse pour qu'elle nous donne notre addition ? » demande-t-elle en cherchant son portefeuille.

« Oh non, je m'en suis occupé. Tout est réglé ! »

Elle sourit, songeuse, « tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Edward. Mais merci. Le petit-déjeuner était merveilleux… la nourriture et la compagnie. »

J'attrape mes clés et mes lunettes de soleil sur la table. En les mettant, je souris et dis, « Peut pas être plus d'accord. »

**^^TotS^^**

Nous choisissons de seulement escalader le premier des trois pics à Olomana. Les histoires de sentier traitre ne sont pas à ignorer. Pendant que nous montons à plus de seize cent pieds d'altitude, Bella me raconte comment ses parents paniqueraient s'ils savaient qu'elle jouait les casse-cous. J'écoute la façon dont elle a grandi à Long Island, New York, dans la modeste ville d'East Islip, où ses parents résident toujours. Ses parents sont enseignants, cependant ils ne l'ont jamais poussé vers cette carrière. Elle a toujours su qu'elle voulait être institutrice. Elle a fréquenté l'université de Caroline du Nord à Wilmington pour faire ses études et elle a rencontré son mari là-bas.

« Mike rendait visite à un ami pour le week-end parce qu'ils avaient prévus de s'inscrire le semestre suivant dans un programme de coopération avec les bases militaires locales. Mike était stationné à Lejeune à ce moment-là, les cours satellites étaient à Wilmington et New River, à une heure plus au sud. » Elle hausse les épaules. « Tout a marché. L'ami avec qui il était, est sorti avec ma colocataire à une fête. Puisque j'ai été pratiquement viré de ma chambre pour qu'ils puissent en profiter, Mike et moi sommes allés dans une pizzeria à coté et nous en avons fait la fermeture, et nous y sommes resté ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé à trois heures du matin. »

Je souris en écoutant son histoire. « Alors où avez-vous été quand vous avez dû sortir de la pizzeria ? » Je demande quand nous faisons une pause pour boire un peu d'eau.

« Nous avons terminé dans la salle commune de mon dortoir, à regarder des films jusqu'à ce que l'on s'endorme. Il était gentil, » se rappelle-t-elle. « Rien ne s'est passé entre nous, mais nous avons échangé nos numéros de téléphone et nos adresses mail puisque ma colocataire, Bree, et son ami sont soudainement devenus un seul et même élément. Mike et moi ne sommes pas sortis officiellement ensemble pendant cinq autres mois. À ce moment-là nous étions meilleurs amis et c'était juste confortable et amusant d'être ensemble. Quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser après mon diplôme, je n'ai même pas hésité. Mes parents étaient meilleurs amis avant de se marier, alors ça semblait juste. Et c'était bien pendant ces deux ans… et ensuite… hé bien tu connais la suite… » Elle s'arrête de parler et recommence à marcher.

Nous continuons notre ascension, que nous faisons de façon sécurisée et intelligente. Nous attrapons les cordes installées le long du sentier quand nous le jugeons nécessaire. Deux kilomètres et demi d'un chemin abrupte plus tard, nous voyons le sommet à notre portée. « Aller, Cap'taine… on court jusqu'au sommet ! »

Elle s'élance avec son rire flottant dans l'air. Je ris et commence à courir, n'ayant pas l'intention de la dépasser sur ce chemin étroit et dangereux. Je sais qu'elle veut juste détendre l'atmosphère, alors qu'elle vient juste de terminer son histoire.

Une fois arrivés au sommet, à bout de souffle nous avalons le reste de notre eau, et nous faisons une pause pour admirer la vue.

« Mon dieu, c'est incroyable, » soupire-t-elle et elle se penche pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortir son appareil photo.

Le panorama à trois cent soixante degrés est incroyable. Nous pouvons voir la péninsule de Makapi, qui abrite la base des Marines et une partie de Kailua. En regardant vers Enchanted Lakes, un quartier de Jailua, la vue s'étend même jusqu'aux deux îles de Mokulua à Kailua Bay, et aux Lanikai Pillboxes. C'est un point de vue incroyable. Derrière nous, il y a la montagne d'un vert profond sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres.

Je secoue la tête, ébloui, appréciant la majesté du moment, et je regarde Bella. _Est-ce qu'une larme coule sur son visage?_

En faisant attention à où je mets les pieds, je m'approche d'elle. « Hé… tu vas bien ? » Je demande ça sincèrement inquiet.

Elle sourit et essuie ses larmes sur ses joues. « Je vais bien, vraiment. Ces larmes sont peut-être à quatre-vingt pourcent pour la beauté naturelle que Dieu a créé et les autres vingt pour cent sont la combinaison de la fierté de faire ce voyage toute seule, mélangée à la tristesse que Mike ne verra jamais ça. »

Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment avec des mots qui tomberaient à plats ou des excuses qui n'ont pas vraiment de raison d'être. Alors je me tiens juste silencieusement près d'elle pendant deux minutes. Elle inspire profondément plusieurs fois et se tourne vers moi. « Je vais bien maintenant. C'était un moment… c'est passé, » elle sourit et brandit son appareil photos.

« Aller. Tu as une longueur de bras plus grande que la mienne, alors tu vas prendre notre autoportrait de nous ici. Ok ? »

Je souris, heureux de prendre l'appareil-photo, et nous nous tournons pour que la vue de l'océan soit derrière nous. Avant de prendre la photo cependant, je me tourne vers elle et lui dit ce qui me passe par la tête à ce moment-là. « Bella… je pense que Mike a la meilleure des vues là-haut, maintenant. »

Elle serre ses lèvres ensemble, avale difficilement tandis que ses yeux s'humidifient une fois de plus. « Merci, » murmure-t-elle. « Je crois que tu dois avoir raison. »

Nous nous repositionnons pour notre portrait. Un moment avant que je n'appuie sur le déclencheur je sens le haut de sa tête se pencher vers moi, assez proche pour qu'elle se pose sur mon épaule, et mon sourire s'agrandit rapidement, devenant dix fois plus large qu'il ne l'était une seconde avant.

Après avoir pris trois photos pour être sûr d'en avoir au moins une de bonne – j'applique les ordres – nous partageons un paquet de barres de céréales, et une autre bouteille d'eau avant de nous préparer redescendre.

« Je vais être épuisée en arrivant au niveau de la mer, tu sais ? » Elle rit, se tournant vers moi. « J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de m'apprendre le surf ou quelque chose dans le genre cet après-midi. »

Je ris à cette idée. « Non. Pas de leçon de surf aujourd'hui, même si ça à l'air amusant. Mais je pense que tu vas vouloir que j'annule la soirée avec le concours de danse auquel je nous ai inscrits, hein ? »

Cette fois c'est son rire qui résonne dans l'air. « Pas si tu me porte sur ta hanche pendant toute la soirée sinon tu vas devoir appeler cette charmante jeune femme qui a harcelé ton téléphone aujourd'hui, » elle ricane et trébuche un peu, mais se rattrape avant d'atterrir sur ses fesses.

« Jeune femme ? Quelle jeune femme ? Je suis une vieille âme solitaire. » Je plaisante en retour. Est-ce que mon téléphone a sonné aujourd'hui ? Oui. Hier, je suis tombé sur Maggie au PX. Elle était censée être ma cavalière pour le bal des Marines l'année dernière, avant que je n'apprenne à la dernière minute que j'étais déployé. Je suppose qu'elle attend une autre invitation. J'ai aussi eu un appel de ma sœur qui veut s'assurer que je suis toujours vivant, parce que j'ai complétement oublié de les appeler quand je suis arrivé à Hawaii. En fait j'étais un peu préoccupé par une certaine brunette qui est actuellement sur le sentier devant moi.

Le troisième appel que j'ai reçu, en fait, vient d'une ancienne amie « avec bénéfice », Leah. C'est une Marines assignée à une autre compagnie à Kaneohe. Elle est premier Lieutenant, donc pour l'instant, je peux toujours sortir avec elle si je le veux sans avoir de problème avec la loi de non-fraternisation, mais dès que je serais promu Major, elle sera hors limite pour moi. Un rang au-dessus, un rang au-dessous, c'est la politique que nous devons suivre. Mais une fois encore, mes pensées n'ont été que pour Bella depuis qu'elle s'est assise à côté de moi dans l'avion. À un moment, je vais devoir rappeler Leah, mais pour l'instant, je laisse ma messagerie faire le travail. Trois appels téléphoniques… c'est tout.

Bella arque un sourcil. « Vieille âme solitaire, hein ? Ca ne prend pas… tu as quoi ? Trente ans peut-être ? »

« Trente-trois en fait, à moins d'un mois des trente-quatre si je suis honnête, » je réponds alors que nous descendons en nous accrochons aux cordes en faisant des pas hésitant.

« Trente-quatre ans ! Bahhh ! Tu es un vieux ! » Elle glousse et je mouille mes mains avec un peu d'eau et lui effleure le cou avec mes doigts, la faisant frissonner mais c'est quand même agréable à cause de cette chaleur. « Eh bien peu importe, il semble que plusieurs personnes ont essayé de t'appeler aujourd'hui ! »

« À part ma sœur, les autres n'étaient pas assez importantes pour déranger notre petit-déjeuner et notre randonnée. »

Elle rit. « Je parie qu'elles ne seraient pas d'accord, Monsieur ! Sérieusement, comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas en train de te prélasser dans le lit d'une petite-amie en ce moment ? Ou pourquoi il n'y a pas de danseuse polynésienne en train de te faire un show privé dans ton salon ? »

« Écoutes-toi ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis actuellement entre deux relations, et c'est comme ça que j'aime ça. »

Bella s'arrête brusquement et attrape sa cheville, la tirant fermement en pliant la jambe. Elle commence à vaciller, alors je m'approche pour qu'elle puisse poser sa main sur mon poignet pour garder son équilibre.

« Attend une seconde. Tu aimes être célibataire ? » Demande-t-elle, incrédule.

Puisque nous faisons une pause pour un moment, je trouve un rocher et pose mon talon sur le bord, permettant à mon mollet de s'étirer, ça fait vraiment du bien.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si j'aime être célibataire. Je ne refuse certainement pas un peu de… compagnie… mais je prends ça doucement, » Je la regarde secouer la tête avec un adorable sourire sur le visage, « mais dans ma ligne de travail, vu ce que je fais dans une situation de combat… et puis avec mes visites de CACO quand le pire se produit, » je regarde l'océan pour rassembler mes pensées, « je crois que c'est mieux de ne pas m'attacher. J'ai été témoin de trop de cœurs brisés. » Je change de cheville et continue. « Mon père a été tué dans un accident d'hélicoptère Cobra quand j'avais neuf ans. Je ne crois pas que ma mère ne s'en soit jamais totalement remise. » Après que Bella ai terminé de s'étirer l'autre jambe, nous recommençons à marcher.

« Alors tu préfères passer ta vie sans amour ? Pour protéger ce que ton cœur veut probablement désespérément, tu laisses ta tête parler à la place ? »

Je lève les sourcils en entendant son analyse. « Si tu veux voir ça comme ça… alors ouais, peut-être. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire subir ça à quelqu'un à qui j'ai déclaré mon amour ? »

Elle hausse les épaules et attrape la corde sur un passage particulièrement périlleux. « Ça donne juste l'impression que tu présume que le pire arrivera toujours… c'est triste. »

Je ris, de façon sarcastique et acquiesce. « Ouais, hé bien… quand le pire arrive, c'est réellement _triste_. »

Je l'entends gronder et nous continuons à descendre pendant vingt autres minutes dans un véritable silence. À l'endroit presque plat suivant, nous nous arrêtons pour plus d'eau, et elle sort deux oranges, m'en offrant une en silence.

« Non, merci. Je vais juste boire de l'eau. »

Elle l'épluche et mord dans un quartier avec une légère grimace.

« Pas bonne ? » je lui demande, surpris.

Elle hausse les épaules, semblant détachée. « Ce ne sont pas des clémentines. Je suis impatiente que la saison revienne. Je jure que je pourrais en manger une caisse en quelques jours. Elles sont tellement juteuses et sucrées. »

Sa description me fait sourire. « Juteuse et sucrée, hein ? » _En quelque sorte comme elle_. « Et c'est quand leur saison ? »

Elle fait la moue en réfléchissant. « Vers fin octobre, je commence à les voir dans les magasins à Caroline du Nord et généralement il y en a jusqu'en février. Après ça, je dois survivre avec des oranges. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Le silence revient mais Bella prend la parole. « Écoute, je ne voulais pas te vexer tout à l'heure avec ta façon de voir les relations. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour ton père. Je vois juste les choses différemment, je pense. »

Je suis un peu surpris d'entendre son avis là-dessus. De toutes les personnes que je connais, je pensais qu'elle serait celle qui comprendrait mon besoin de vouloir minimiser les possibilités de chagrin. Son mari a été tué et elle a perdu son bébé en moins de deux semaines. Je ne sais même pas comment elle tient encore debout aujourd'hui, pour être honnête.

« Je ne l'ai pas mal pris. J'ai juste vu ce que la mort de mon père a fait à ma mère. C'est pour ça que ma sœur et Bailyn vivent toujours avec elle. Lauren – ma sœur – est inquiète de partir. Elles ont été meilleures amies depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse me rappeler. Je pense que Lauren est inquiète que ma mère soit trop seule si elle déménageait.

Bella sourit. « Bailyn, c'est ta nièce ? »

J'acquiesce en souriant. « Ouais, c'est mon petit clown. La façon dont son esprit de quatre ans fonctionne est hilarante. Elle me fait rire tout le temps. Elle demandait à me voir sur Skype au moins trois fois par semaine pendant que j'étais en Afghanistan, et j'ai suivi ses ordres à chaque fois que je le pouvais. Ma mère et ma sœur pouvaient être autour et me faire un rapide bonjour, mais Bailyn me parlait pendant au moins vingt minutes à chaque fois que nous étions sur l'ordinateur en même temps. C'est une pipelette. » Je ris en pensant à toutes les choses loufoques qui peuvent sortir de sa bouche.

Bella me regarde sceptique. « Vous semblez très attaché de cette petite fille. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avait pas un instinct paternel, Capitaine Masen ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Honnêtement, je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Comme je ne veux pas de femme, je ne veux certainement pas juste avoir un enfant avec n'importe quelle fille – un enfant qui compterait sur moi pour le reste de sa vie, » je hausse les épaules, défaitiste. « C'est juste pas pour moi. »

Je souris parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne me suis même jamais autorisé à penser au mariage et aux enfants. J'essaie juste d'éviter la douleur à tout le monde. Cela semble simplement la bonne chose à faire.

C'est difficile d'imaginer ma vie d'une autre manière. Je suis content de la façon dont sont les choses… ou je l'étais. Mais ce que Bella a dit sur ne pas s'abandonner à l'amour. C'est horriblement triste, non ?

Je veux dire, aller. J'ai passé presque trente-quatre ans sans avoir besoin d'une femme et d'enfants. Je ne me suis même pas imaginé ce que ça pourrait être de "s'abandonner à l'amour".

Je suis bien comme ça.

**^^TotS^^**

Après la randonnée, j'ai emmené Bella chez moi pour qu'elle puisse se rafraichir. Elle m'a demandé si nous pouvions aller au zoo d'Honolulu avant que je ne la dépose pour la soirée. Je n'étais pas allé dans un zoo depuis très longtemps, alors ça me semblait être une super idée.

Nous avons acheté un repas rapide au Subway sur la base et le mangeons dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour vers Honolulu. Nous faisons une super équipe parce que nous avons pris des chips différentes. Elle a pris la saveur barbecue au miel et mois les Doritos ranch, alors nous pouvons nous échanger nos sachets en mangeant nos sandwichs.

Nous avons terminé de manger et nous sommes presque au milieu de la réserve nationale sur la route de Likelike… et si je ne me trompe pas, j'entends Bella fredonner quelque chose.

Je penche la tête vers elle et fronce le front en signe de concentration. « Est-ce que tu es en train de fredonner le thème de _Jurrassic Park_ là ? »

Un énorme sourire apparait sur ses lèvres et chante le "da-da-da'ing" du thème de Jurassic Park très fort. Je fais presque une embardée à cause du bruit et de mon rire convulsive.

« **JE SUIS DESOLEE !** C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Comment veux-tu regarder toute cette étendu de forêt verte et ne pas chanter cette chanson ? C'est impossible ! » Elle défend son cas avec autant de véhémence que possible. Ses mains s'agitent pour souligner le paysage. « Regarde cet endroit ! Est-ce que ça a été filmé ici ? J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de Brachiosaures va arriver pour pâturer sur les collines ! »

Je hausse les épaules avec nonchalance, imaginant que je peux la provoquer avec mon absence de réaction. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai pris ces routes pendant presque trois ans et je n'ai jamais pensé à cette chanson. Je crois que tu es juste bizarre. » Je commence à rire, n'étant pas capable de garder mon sang-froid plus longtemps.

« Eh bien, tu es clairement un robot ! S'il y a un circuit Jurassic Park tu va m'y emmener. Ça sera ta pénitence pour m'avoir traité de bizarre. »

Ouais, je dois le confesser, passer plus de temps avec Bella ne semble vraiment pas une pénitence, mais je continue à jouer le jeu.

Je soupire de façon théâtrale. « Si j'y suis obligé. »

« Tu y est ! » Déclare-t-elle et ensuite elle continue sa sérénade pendant les dix minutes suivantes, jusqu'à ce que nous sortions de la vallée des dinosaures, comme elle l'a surnommé.

**^^TotS^^**

La visite du zoo est une explosion. Bella danse littéralement d'exposition en exposition. Nous voyons tous les mammifères et les oiseaux imaginables que l'île peut offrir… et les reptiles arrivent comme s'ils en pleuvaient. Il y a des gardiens qui se promènent avec différents lézards et oiseaux avec lesquels les visiteurs peuvent faire des photos. Bella insiste pour toucher tous les animaux que nous croisons. Cette fille a tenu un dragon barbu, un bébé alligator américain et une tortue à pattes rouge. Ensuite dans la volière, elle s'est amusée avec un ara et un cacatoès.

Je me suis tenu à côté d'elle, j'ai pris des photos, mais je ne les ai pas tenu ou même désirait les toucher.

Mais Bella l'a fait. À chaque fois qu'une nouvelle opportunité se présente, elle sautait dessus.

Ensuite, en continuant à m'étonner, elle a commencé à danser volontairement sur le chemin quand des filles portant des jupes d'herbe tentaient de rassembler une foule pour faire une démonstration des mouvements traditionnels du Hula. Avec les tambours résonnant en arrière-plan, Bella les a rejointes sans se soucier des gens… riant, souriant, me faisant des signes… et sans une once d'embarras.

Elle est juste sans peur. Je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. Pour quelqu'un qui a traversé un traumatisme comme le sien et ensuite embrasser la vie de cette façon… cela me semble inconcevable.

Mais j'en suis témoin de mes propres yeux. Dans tous ce qu'elle a fait et dit aujourd'hui, et même quand nous nous sommes revus dans l'avion et ensuite à l'hôpital, elle est simplement captivante… il n'y a pas de meilleur mot pour ça.

**^^TotS^^**

« C'était une journée amusante, Monsieur. »

Je grogne, pour plaisanter. « Je jure, à chaque fois que tu dis 'Monsieur', c'est comme quand Marcie parle à Peppermint Patty et ça me fait rire. Les gens s'adresse à moi tous les jours en tant que 'Monsieur', mais quand tu me le dis… je ne sais pas. Je secoue la tête, essayant de former une phrase cohérente. « Tu embrouille pas mal de chose dans ma tête… mais d'une bonne façon. »

« Oh, bien ! Il se pourrait que tu doives t'y habituer ! » Elle ricane en me tapotant la cuisse avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui est sur ta liste pour le reste de la semaine ? »

« J'étais sur le point de te poser la même question. »

Elle sourit. « À moi de choisir ? » Elle frappe dans ses mains et commence à réfléchir. « Eh bien, je pense que tu me dois une visite de Jarassic Park… et peut-être quelques leçons de surf… mais ce que je veux vraiment faire maintenant, c'est aller à Pearl Harbour pour visiter l'Arizona et le Mighty Mo… intéressé ?

« Définitivement, » je réponds, ravis qu'elle est prévue une autre sortie pour nous.

« Je vais avoir besoin de me reposer demain. Je suis certaine que mes jambes vont hurler quand je vais me lever… mais samedi ? C'est bon pour toi ? »

« Parfait. Je suis impatient d'y être. » Elle ouvre en grand la portière et sort, mais se penche pour que je la vois.

« Merci pour cet avant-gout merveilleux d'Hawaii, Monsieur. » Elle rit et me fait un clin d'œil, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et sourit, et crie, « Pas de quoi, Marcie. »

Je la regarde secouer la tête et rire après avoir entendu ma réponse. Elle se retourne vers moi en marchant et met sa main à son oreille en mimant un 'appelle-moi' pour que nous puissions organiser les choses pour samedi.

Pas la peine de me le rappeler, Bella. Te reparler est au sommet de ma liste de choses à faire.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement je les trouve de plus en plus attanchant ! J'espère que cela vous a plu dans tous les cas…

A bientôt.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis encore à la bourre, mais j'ai une bonne excuse… j'étais en vacances. Je suis pardonnée ?

Et je dis juste ça parce que j'ai très envie de le dire et qu'autour de moi bah personne ne capte vraiment, mais vous je sais que vous allez le faire : Je suis allée visiter **Volterra** pendant mes vacances ! J'ai pas vu de méchant vampire mais c'était sacrément beau :-)

Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews cette fois, mais je promets de m'y remettre pour ce chapitre.

Il me reste encore un petit remerciement à faire **à Repert0ire-twilight** qui a référencé cette traduction (lien dans mon profil n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour) et comme toujours à **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** pour m'autoriser à traduire son histoire.

* * *

**BPOV**

_** Nouveau message de Capt'ne Crunch**_

**14 :30**

**Salut.**

14 :32

Salut à toi.

**14 :33**

**Tu fais quoi ?**

14 :33

À l'instant, je rigole.

**14 :34**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?**

14 :34

Je t'ai enregistré dans mon téléphone sous le nom de Capt'ne Crunch… et ça m'éclate !

**14 :35**

**Le gars des céréales ? Je peux demander pourquoi ?**

14 :36

LOL, oui ! Capt'ne pour ton rang et Crunch parce que je t'ai presque cassé le nez. Et ça a fait un bruit comme 'Crunch'.

**14 :37**

**Très créatif et visuel. Merci pour le rappel. Maintenant je dois trouver un meilleur surnom pour ton identifiant.**

14 :38

Impatiente de l'entendre.

**14 :40**

**Alors… à part rire, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?**

14 :41

Me prélasse à la piscine de la base, profite du soleil Hawaiien.

**14 :42**

**Te prélasser à la piscine, hein ? Il y a du monde ?**

14 :43

Nan. Il y avait quelques entrainements en piscine quand je suis arrivée, mais ils ont terminés à une heure. C'est ouvert au public depuis.

**14 :43**

**Les aviateurs doivent apprendre à nager ? Ça ne me rassure pas pour re-voyager dans un Space-A.**

14 :44

Ahahaha. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir je pense. Ils parlent toujours d'amerrissage au décollage.

**14 :45**

**Ouais, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ça, Bella. Peu importe, comment vont tes jambes aujourd'hui ?**

14 :45

Pardon ?

**14 :46**

**Tes jambes. Est-ce que tu as des courbatures comme tu avais dit ?**

14 :47

Oh ! Ouais, non. Ça va en fait. Le vélo elliptique que je fais à la gym doit aider. Je devais être plus préparée que je ne le pensais !

**14 :48**

**Ça doit être ça ! Je vais bien aussi. Ça doit aider d'avoir passé les 7 derniers mois à crapahuter dans le sable. Toujours un bon entrainement.**

14 :49

Bon point. Alors tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui / ce soir ?

**14 :49**

**Sortie avec Riley. Il me doit une soirée de beuverie après avoir autant utilisé ma voiture.**

14 :50

Oh. Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. Elle était rutilante quand nous sommes arrivés à Cali.

**14 :51**

**Exact. Et toi ? Prévu quelque chose ce soir ?**

14 :52

Suis d'humeur à danser. On verra.

**14:52**

**Tu as un peu dansé au zoo hier.**

14 :53

Ce n'était rien ! Ca a allumé l'étincelle… maintenant j'ai besoin de plus.

**14 :54**

**Et tu vas danser toute seule ? Je n'aime pas ça.**

14:55

Heureusement pour toi, tu n'as pas à aimer ça ;) Ça va aller. Je suis une grande fille. J'ai vingt-sept ans. Quand est-ce que tu viens me chercher demain matin ?

**14 :57**

**Eh bien, le mémorial ouvre à 7h. Les visites commencent à 8.**

14:58

Beaucoup de monde je suis sûre. C'est le week-end du Mémorial Day.

**14 :59**

**Je peux supporter, si tu le peux.**

15 :01

Ok, Monsieur. Viens à 7h. Je serais prête.

**15:02**

**Je serais là. Et si tu sors, fait attention, ok ? Peu importe l'âge que tu as.**

15:03

Monsieur, oui Monsieur ! *Insert un sourire sarcastique*

**15:04**

**O_O – C'est moi qui fais les gros yeux. Bonne soirée, Marcie.**

Je souris, glissant mon téléphone dans mon sac de plage et je m'assois pour m'étirer. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici. C'est l'heure pour un autre plongeon dans la piscine. Je suis impatiente que cette infection à l'oreille soit passée. Le médecin a dit que je devais éviter de mettre la tête sous l'eau tant que j'utilise des gouttes. Heureusement, je n'en ai que pour quelques jours encore. Je refuse que quelque chose m'empêche de profiter de ce voyage… j'ai trop de chose à voir et à faire !

En parlant de voir et faire, je veux regarder les billets d'avion vers Kauai pour mardi. La réceptionniste de l'hôtel de la base m'a dit que je devais partir en début de semaine parce qu'ensuite ils sont complets pour six semaines. Elle a dit que cela devrait se calmer fin juillet et que je devais profiter de ce moment pour voir les autres îles maintenant. Une fois terminé, je peux revenir ici et il y aura de meilleures chances d'avoir de la place dans les hôtels militaires. J'ai apprécié ses conseils pour que je puisse économiser de l'agent autant que possible.

Je suppose qu'Edward et moi allons nous dire au revoir ce week-end. Cela m'attriste un peu considérant la façon dont nous nous sommes amusés hier, mais le but de ce voyage était pour moi d'être courageuse et d'en profiter autant que possible sans les obligations qui me lient aux amis et à la famille, qui attendent de moi que je reste assise avec eux et m'apitoie sur mon sort. J'ai besoin de cette liberté et maintenant que je l'ai, je veux tirer avantage de cette incroyable opportunité. Je pense qu'Edward le comprend. C'est un brave gars, ce Capitaine Masen.

Après avoir étendu ma serviette après mon rapide plongeon, j'entends la sonnerie familière de mon portable. Alice.

« Yellow. »

_« Eh bien, Hello à toi ! C'est bon d'entendre ta voix, Bells. Tu nous manques ! »_

« Alice, je suis partie depuis moins d'une semaine. Toi et Jasper n'avaient probablement pas terminé les restes du repas de la veille de mon départ, » je ris et m'installe sur mon transat, avec mes lunettes de soleil pour me protéger de la lumière aveuglante.

_« Ah ! Nous avons terminé le barbecue il y a deux jours. Et toc ! »_

« D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné. Alors quoi de neuf ? »

_« Pfff rien ici ! J'appelle pour savoir comment vont les choses pour toi. Comment s'était le trajet toute seule ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, où est-ce que tu es allée depuis que tu es arrivée ? »_

« Hahaha. D'accord, ralentis, sœurette. Le voyage c'est bien passé. Pas de problème pour avoir les vols. Il n'y avait pas du tout de monde. Oh, et j'ai rencontré… enfin, percuté plutôt, le Capitaine Masen pendant le vol pour Hawaii. »

_« Le Capitaine Masen ? Pourquoi ce nom à l'air familier ? »_

« Parce que c'est le gars qui m'a aidé après la mort de Mike, tu te rappelles ? »

_« Oh mon dieu ! Bien sûr, le Capitaine Masen, » halète-t-elle. « Attend, tu vas bien ? Ca a dû être terrible. »_

Je ferme les yeux, en écoutant sa réponse théâtrale. « Je vais bien, Al. Pourquoi ça aurait dû être terrible ? »

_« Eh bien, parce que le voir a dû faire remonter à la surface tous ces horribles souvenirs. Tu as dû être une épave. »_

Et voilà. C'est de ça dont je parlais. Théâtrale.

Je secoue la tête et continue. « Non, je n'ai pas été une épave jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je lui avais fracassé le nez avec mon sac à dos. »

_Oh, waouh. Ca a dû être bizarre. »_

« Ouais, mais il a été cool à ce sujet. Nous nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'avion. Et ensuite il m'a emmené à l'hôpital pour faire examiner mes oreilles. J'ai attrapé une infection. »

Je l'entends faire un 'tsss' à l'arrière._ « En parlant de présage. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ce voyage, Bella. Du moins pas toute seule. »_

« Présage ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

_« Je veux parler de tous ces signes qui pointent vers toi et qui disent que tu as besoin d'être entouré de gens qui se soucient de toi… et qui veulent te garder en sécurité. »_

« Alice. Je suis en sécurité et je suis heureuse. Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour moi, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'aille à Hawaii et que j'ai mal à l'oreille. »

_« Je ne sais pas, Bells, » _elle soupire. _« J'aurais préféré que tu restes ici cet été. »_

« En fait, je suis assez contente de ma décision de venir à Hawaii. J'ai passé un bon moment. Après m'être habitué au décalage horaire pendant deux jours, Edward et moi sommes allés faire de la randonnée hier. »

_« Edward ? »_

« Edward Masen… Le Capitaine Masen, Al ! Bon sang, suit un peu ! » Je ris. « Peu importe, il m'a emmené prendre un petit-déjeuner et nous avons mangé des pancakes incroyables. Oh, mon Dieu… à mourir. Je ne plaisante pas. Et ensuite, nous avons escaladé cette incroyable montagne… »

_« Attend une minute. »_

« … et la vue est fantastique. Nous avons pris des photos. Je ne les ai pas encore mises sur Facebook, mais elles sont splendides. Nous sommes allés au zoo et… »

_« Bella, ATTEND ! »_

« Oh, désolée, quoi ? »

« _Tu es sortie avec le Capitaine Masen ? Comme dans sortir ? Un rendez-vous ?_ »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire, ouais nous sommes sortis ensemble, mais c'était juste faire un tour. Rien de majeur. » Je clarifie. « Peu importe, le zoo était génial et demain il m'emmène voir l'USS Arizona et tous les mémoriaux à Pearl Harbour. Et ensuite qui sait ce que nous allons faire ? »

Et alors tout ce que j'entends pendant environ quinze secondes, c'est le silence. « Alice ? Tu es toujours là ? »

_« Oui, je suis là. » _Dit-elle – je ne sais pas- sèchement ?

« D'acccooord. » Je fronce les sourcils. « Tout va bien ? »

_« Je crois, Bella. Je dois dire que je trouve ça bizarre que tu aies l'air sortir avec ce gars. »_

Je souffle profondément, sentant mes narines s'élargir. « Laisse de côté le fait que je ne sors pas avec Edward… mais honnêtement, est-ce que ça serait mal si c'était le cas ? »

_« Bella, et Mike ? »_

Je retire le téléphone de mon oreille et le regarde pendant une seconde. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas entendu correctement. Je prends une autre inspiration et rapproche le téléphone près de ma tête, « quoi ? Et Mike ? »

_« Est-ce que ce voyage n'était pas supposé être à propos de toi et Mike ? Et comment les choses auraient pu être pour vous deux, s'il avait vécu ? Je pense que c'est assez inapproprié de sortir avec l'homme qui est venu te dire que ton mari a été tué. »_

« D'accord, une seconde. D'abord, est-ce que Mike et moi avons toujours voulu voir Hawaii ? Oui, évidement. Et si tu veux le savoir, j'ai beaucoup pensé à lui depuis mon arrivée. Mais je fais ce voyage pour moi. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de la Caroline du Nord et du nuage de tristesse qui m'a enveloppé il y a trois ans et qui n'est JAMAIS parti. » Je me lève, en arrachant ma serviette du transat, et la fourre dans mon sac, j'enfile mes Tongues et commence à me diriger vers le parking. « Alice. Mon mari est mort… **MON** mari. Je l'ai pleuré et je fais de mon mieux pour aller de l'avant, et une fois encore cette attitude que tu as solidifiée, ce sentiment qui m'entoure depuis toutes ces années. C'est comme si tu ne voulais pas que je passe à autre chose. »

_« Bella, ce n'est tout simplement pas vrai. »_

« Eh bien, ça semble vrai. Ça semble vrai depuis les trois dernières années. Je sais que toi et Jasper et mes parents et tous mes autres amis et famille m'aiment, mais vous me faites porter la croix de la mort de Mike chaque jour depuis son décès. Comme si la seule façon de garder son esprit en vie, c'était de le pleurer constamment et d'être misérable pour le restant de mes jours. » Mes yeux piquent maintenant et mon cœur bat la chamade sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

_« Bella… »_

« Non, tu as besoin d'entendre ça. Est-ce que tu sais que nous n'avons jamais eu une conversation pour se rappeler les bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble ? Jamais… pas une fois. C'est comme si nous ne pouvons pas mentionner le nom de Mike. C'est comme si, si nous parlions de lui, en nous rappelons les souvenirs amusants… les trucs idiots que nous avons partagé… c'est comme si tu allais devoir admettre qu'il est vraiment parti. »

_« Je ne peux pas écouter ça maintenant. Je dois y aller, Bella. »_

J'acquiesce. « Ouais, d'accord, vas-y. Continue de cacher la poussière sous le tapis, comme nous le faisons toujours. Désolée de te dire ça Alice… mais il sera toujours mort demain, et le jour suivant et encore le suivant. Il est temps pour toi de me laisser avancer. Il est temps pour **TOI** d'avancer. Et ce voyage est pour moi. Je le mérite. Je sais que Mike aurait adoré être ici aussi, mais… comme Edward me le disait hier, Mike voit ça avec moi. Il m'encourage. J'aimerais que toi aussi. »

J'écoute quelques secondes et je n'entends rien en réponse. « Allo ? »

Toujours rien.

« Alice ? » Je regarde mon téléphone et vois l'écran d'accueil. _Incroyable_. Elle m'a raccroché au nez. Elle n'est probablement pas restée pour entendre la fin de mon discours.

J'ouvre brusquement la porte de ma voiture, et m'effondre sur le siège, et la claque avant de crier à plein poumon. Je suis tellement en colère que mes mains tremblent comme des feuilles. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Une femme de trente ans a préféré raccrocher le téléphone plutôt que d'avoir une conversation rationnelle, intelligente et quelque peu inconfortable. Oh, c'est splendide !

Je démarre la voiture, et sort de ma place et j'allume la radio. Presque poétiquement, mes oreilles se remplissent des paroles de Jimmy Eat World :

_Hey, you know they're all the same (Hé, tu sais qu'ils sont tous les mêmes)  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in (Tu sais que tu fais mieux par toi-même, alors ne crois pas ça)  
Live right now, yeah, just be yourself (Vit maintenant, ouais, soit toi-même)  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else (Cela n'a pas d'importance si ce n'est pas assez bien pour quelqu'un d'autre)_

Soudainement, il n'est plus question de 'nous verrons'. J'ai une énorme quantité d'énergie et de frustration à évacuer. C'est le moment de danser.

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

« Sérieusement, Ri ? On ne pouvait pas simplement aller au Rock Rose ou chez Mojo ? Tout ce que je demandais c'était une soirée où tu paies l'addition, » je dis ça alors que nous arrivons près d'un voiturier prêt à prendre la vielle voiture de Riley.

« Hey ! Arrête de pleurnicher. Je paie toujours l'addition, mais c'est une meilleure ambiance que ces bouges à K-bay. Nous allons passer un bon moment. Tu as besoin de te détendre. » Il claque sa main sur mon épaule alors qu'il passe devant sa voiture.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'ambiance, juste de l'alcool, merci. » Les videurs nous détaillent après avoir vérifié nos cartes d'identité (merci pour booster nos égos) et Riley paie nos entrées. Ensuite il trouve une serveuse qui nous emmène tous les deux dans la zone VIP.

« VIP, hein ? Très classe, mon ami. Mais encore une fois, nous aurions pu simplement sortir à côté de chez nous, et regarder le match sur le grand écran, tu sais ? »

« On s'en fou. Ça, c'est vachement mieux, » dit-il, en s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil de la cabine. « En plus, tu as besoin d'un nuit dehors : alcool, femmes, et aucune responsabilité. Sept mois dans le bac à sable et en ressortir vivant avec tous tes membres intacts – y compris ta bite – est définitivement quelque chose à fêter ! » Nous trinquons avec nos bouteilles et buvons.

Une heure passe tranquillement, tout comme les bières que nous consommons comme des champions. L'Addiction – le nom du club – est bondé, même s'il est à peine vingt-deux heures. Apparemment, tout le monde à Honolulu a besoin de se détendre, parce que la piste de danse est pleine et il y a des gens qui attendent partout pour avoir des places assises.

« Tu as entendu parler de la charmante Lieutenant Clearwater depuis que tu es de retour ? » demande Riley, en agitant ostensiblement ses sourcils.

Je prends encore une gorgée de ma bière, et fais un signe de tête. « Elle m'a appelé hier, en fait. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore rappelé. »

Il me regarde, incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est une affaire sûre. J'aurais profité de l'occasion après être passé au commandement lundi, mec. »

« Oui. Nous savons parfaitement bien que TU aurais passé une bonne dizaine d'appels dix minutes après le début de ton congé. Moi, d'un autre côté, je suis allé faire des courses. Je suis arrivé dans une maison contenant une bouteille de cidre frelaté et une expérience scientifique dans mon réfrigérateur qui je pense a dû être autrefois un brocoli, » je souris, me rappelant le liquide noir-verdâtre, qui heureusement était dans un sac plastique, mais dégoutant quand même. « Peu importe, je suis sur le point d'être promu, Ri. Je ne vais pas foncer tête baissée et nous attirer des ennuis. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais te trouver une fille du coin. Mes amies ont plein de copines canon, tu sais. Elles demandent tout le temps après toi, aussi. Je pourrais te brancher ! » Dit-il alors qu'il fait signe à la serveuse pour une autre tournée.

Je ris alors que Riley tend sa bière vers un groupe de filles qui passe. « Aussi tentant que ça semble, je suis bien pour le moment. »

« Tu es bien, hein ? » Il penche la tête sur le côté et son sourcil gauche se lève doucement. « Tu pourrais développer ? »

Je secoue la tête, « Non, merci. » Et je souligne le tout par un sourire sadique, sachant que ça va le rendre fou.

« QUOI ? Oh aller… pas de secret. Qui a attiré ton attention, si ce n'est pas Leah ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Honnêtement Ri, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a attiré. C'est quelqu'un que je connais depuis des années. Je suis tombé sur elle dans le vol au retour de Pendleton. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je sais juste que j'y pense… que je pense à elle. »

Les yeux de Riley s'agrandissent et sa mâchoire se détend. « Quelqu'un a retenu l'attention de Masen, » il rit après avoir avalé la dernière gorgée de sa bière. « C'est une conversation que je ne pensais pas avoir avec toi. Bordel ! Si ce n'est pas un nouveau développement ! »

« Ouais eh bien… tu n'es pas exactement un expert pour donner des conseils dans ce genre-là ! »

« Touché. »

Une serveuse arrive avec plus de boisson et un autre serveur avec des amuse-gueules pendant ce temps, je regarde à travers la piste de danse. Elle est plongée dans une brume pourpre. Cette machine à fumée va faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir. Les corps se réunissent et s'éloignent dans un rythme qui suinte le sexe. Je suis un observateur cependant, et j'essaie de toujours être conscient de ce qui m'entoure. Un trio de femmes s'approche de notre table et Riley glisse vers le milieu de la cabine, qui est en forme de demi-cercle, pour leur faire de la place. Je suis cordial, mais pas intéressé, à leur grand désarroi. Mon esprit vagabonde.

Je sors mon téléphone pour écrire un texto à Bella, juste pour dire salut, mais Riley me donne un coup de coude pour me dire qu'il va danser. Deux des filles me font le regard du 's'il-te-plait-viens-danser-avec-nous-tu-ne-le-reg rettera-pas' mais je souris et m'excuse pour rejoindre les toilettes et me promener un peu.

Après mon appel manqué, je traverse la foule vers le bar et commande un autre verre de Jack. Si je me distrais suffisamment, je ne serais pas tenté de lui renvoyer un texto. Nous avons passé une bonne demi-heure à nous écrire plus tôt cet après-midi. J'ai passé la journée entière avec Bella hier. Je vais passer la journée complète demain avec elle. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette fille de la tête ?

Après un autre verre, ma poitrine brule et je m'éloigne du bar et me dirige vers la piste de dance en contre-bas pour chercher Riley. Sans surprise, il est joyeusement prit en sandwich entre deux blondes menues… des filles différentes de celles qui étaient assises à notre table.

Il m'aperçoit près de l'escalier et me fait des signes pour que j'approche. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et descend la première marche quand mes yeux sont instantanément attirés par une brunette très familière en train de danser environ à un mètre de Riley.

_De tous les bars, de toutes les villes dans le monde, … (ndlt : réplique du film Casablanca)_

Bella a un gars qui semble avoir collé sa poitrine contre son dos et ses mains de mammouth sont enroulées autour de sa taille en comparaison, elle est si petite que ses doigts sont obligés de se toucher. Ensuite il y a trois autres mastodontes qui ont leurs yeux sur elle – sur différentes parties d'elle. Ils ont l'air de baver et cela remue quelque chose au fond de ma poitrine.

Un moment après, je me retrouve à glisser à côté d'elle pour attraper sa taille. « Tu es là, bébé. Je pensais que tu étais aux toilettes. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher quand tu as eu fini ? »

Bella se tourne vers moi et son visage s'illumine. Oh, ce regard. Paf, en pleine face.

Le géant lève la tête et fronce le front. « Excuse-moi ? »

Je la regarde sérieusement, espérant qu'elle joue le jeu.

« Désolée les gars ! Mon fiancé est là. » Elle se tourne vers moi avec du miel dans la voix. « Chéri, tu sais combien j'adore cette chanson, je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais maintenant que tu es là, » elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire éclatant, et nos corps se touchent, son menton se relève de sorte que son doux souffle se transporte jusqu'à ma bouche, « nous pouvons danser… juste comme tu me l'as promis ! »

Sur le côté je vois le paquet de Néandertaliens s'éloigner mais mes yeux sont rivés sur Bella. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imiter le regard heureux qu'elle me lance. Je suis content qu'elle ait été à bord pour l'amerrissage forcé du clan de Bigfoot. Elle n'a certainement pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'un chevalier blanc pour la secourir, mais c'était une réaction viscérale que j'ai eu en la voyant entouré d'autres gars.

« Tiens, regardez qui le bon vent nous amène, » chantonne-t-elle. « Capt'ne Crunch… comment allez-vous ? » murmure-t-elle aussi près de mon oreille que possible, maintenant qu'elle est sur la pointe des pieds. Je dois fermer les yeux après avoir senti la chaleur de son souffle si proche de mon cou. Je pense qu'elle a bu à ce stade je ne m'en plains pas, mais je suis encore plus soulagé de m'être interposé entre elle et le paquet de vautours.

« Content de te voir aussi, Clémentine, » je souris en retour, enroulant mon bras autour de sa taille, une bouteille de bière dans ma main, qui est pratiquement nichée dans le creux de ses reins.

« Ohhhh, Clémentine, hein ? Mes favorites ! J'aime mon nouveau surnom. » Elle fait bouger ses sourcils et passe ses mains sur mes bras, pour les appuyer sur le haut de mes épaules. « Ça te dérange d'en partager le sens ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Peut-être plus tard… pour l'instant je… » La musique change et soudainement un rythme familier jamaïcain sort des haut-parleurs. _Turn Me_ _On (ndlt : Allume-moi)_ de Kevin Lyttle, déclenche les acclamations de la foule qui se métamorphose en un groupe pour danser la chorégraphie de la chanson.

Tout le monde semble bouger et sauter en même temps. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de danser, et maintenant avec tout l'alcool ingurgité, je suis encore moins inhibé.

Bella et moi nous fixons du regard et nous bougeons en même temps. Ma jambe droite est placée entre les siennes, au point qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se rapproche je peux sentir sa chaleur à travers nos vêtements. L'un contre l'autre nous bougeons, ses mains agrippant maintenant mes biceps les miennes par contre sont très à l'aise posées sur ses fesses. Mon homme des cavernes intérieur redresse son hideuse tête.

J'observe Bella quand elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et tourne dans mes bras. Son cul est maintenant fermement planté contre mes cuisses et nous continuons de nous balancer d'avant en arrière. Je me presse contre elle et elle s'appuie contre moi en retour. Ma tête se penche, me permettant d'inhaler son parfum intoxicant d'orange et de noix de coco… une combinaison parfaitement tropicale.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait là, Bella ? »

Elle tourne son visage sur le côté, son nez pressant sur ma joue et murmure, « Nous dansons, Edward. Laisse-toi aller. »

Ce qui est exactement ce que je fais. Au lieu de trop réfléchir et d'analyser, ce que je fais constamment dans mon travail, je balance mes hanches en même temps que Bella… et ça me fait me sentir libre.

Mes mains ne bougent pas sur ses hanches mais mes genoux manquent de lâcher quand elle lève ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour les enrouler autour de mon cou. C'est un mouvement tellement intime, que cela me fait respirer un peu difficilement.

Après une autre minute, Bella se retourne pour me faire face et nous nous concentrons juste sur le rythme de la chanson jusqu'à la fin. Ensuite elle s'écarte et nous nous fixons du regard. Je la regarde avaler sa salive et ensuite ses yeux papillonnent alors qu'elle sort de notre petite transe et elle dit, « je suis prête pour un autre verre… et toi ? »

Je la suis sur la piste de danse et tape sur son épaule en lui montrant la direction de notre place. Quand nous arrivons, nous trouvons Riley avec les deux filles avec qui il dansait quand je l'ai repéré sur la piste.

« Ah te voilà ! » Il crie et fait un grand mouvement avec ses bras. « Et qui avons-nous là ? » Il se lève, toujours gentlemen et tend la main.

« Bella, voici mon bon ami le Major Riley Biers. Riley, voici Bella Newton. »

« Mme Newton, c'est un grand plaisir. » Il lève sa délicate main jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrasse, ce qui lui vaut un grognement et un mauvais regard de ma part. « Aucune chance que vous veniez d'arriver de Californie ? »

_Putain_.

Le sourire de Bella s'illumine alors qu'elle regarde entre Riley et moi. Acquiesçant joyeusement, elle dit, « Ouais ! J'ai rencontré Edward sur le vol ! Je lui ai presque cassé le nez, aussi ! » Elle rit et tapote mon bras. « Heureusement il ne va pas me poursuivre devant les tribunaux. Il sait que je suis seulement une institutrice, alors il n'y a pas de pot d'or au bout de mon arc-en-ciel. »

Il n'y a vraiment aucune question, là. Elle est un arc-en-ciel elle est le pot d'or. C'est le jackpot peu importe comment vous regardez ça. Tout ce que je sais à son sujet, en un mot, est magnifique.

Nous rions tous et je regarde Bella avec ce qui doit semblait être un sourire idiot Riley s'en aperçoit et me sourit. En retour, je lève les yeux au ciel sachant que l'interrogatoire commencera dès que nous aurons dit bonsoir à ma partenaire de danse inattendue.

**^^TotS^^**

« Wahhh ! C'était une soirée tardive, Capt'ne ! Comment vous vous sentez ce matin ? » Me demande Bella en montant dans la voiture et en mettant sa ceinture. Je porte mes Ray Ban pour bloquer l'horrible lumière du soleil. Je souris laconiquement et pose mon index sur mes lèvres. Ses yeux s'agrandissent quand elle comprend. « C'est mauvais, hein ? »

« Je suis surtout fatigué. J'avais trop bu au début de notre soirée, mais j'étais définitivement sobre avant que tout se termine. » Nous rions tous les deux tandis que je m'éloigne du trottoir, en lui montrant les tasses de café que j'ai acheté pour nous. « Je ne savais pas comment tu prends ton café alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. » J'ouvre la boite à gant pour montrer plusieurs petites boites de crème et trois types de sucre. Bella éclate de rire, et intérieurement je lève le poing de la victoire, sachant que j'ai gagné quelques points faciles avec ce café.

« Vous assurez, Monsieur ! » Elle commence à préparer son café. « Je me demande comment Riley a terminé hier soir. »

« Eh bien, c'était la première fois depuis des lustres qu'il n'est pas rentré à la maison avec une fille. C'est certainement à inscrire dans le livre des records. Il était toujours inconscient sur mon canapé quand je suis parti pour te prendre ce matin. »

Elle souffle sur la vapeur qui s'échappe de son café. « Mon Dieu. Alors qu'est-ce qui nous attend à Pearl Harbour ? » Demande-t-elle avant d'essayer de boire une gorgée.

« C'est un endroit silencieux, peut-être pas autant qu'une bibliothèque mais pas loin. Les touristes sont très respectueux pour la plupart… et ceux qui ne le sont pas, sont immédiatement rappelés à l'ordre. C'est principalement un cimetière. » J'avale difficilement. « Je gère ce genre de chose tout le temps, mais voir ce navire juste sous la surface de l'eau, en sachant qu'il y a là plus de neuf cent corps pris au piège pour toujours, » j'hausse les épaules et prend une grande inspiration. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose plus émouvante que ça, tu sais ? »

Elle fait un signe de tête, pensive. Elle comprend. La plupart des gens affiliés à l'armé le font. Les touristes civiles tentent de comprendre, mais à la fin, c'est un concept difficile à saisir.

Mais nous, nous savons. Ce n'est jamais à propos de nous. C'est à propos du gars à coté de nous. Il est votre frère et vous laisseriez votre vie pour votre frère. C'est tout ce qui compte, quand ça arrive.

**^^TotS^^**

La file d'attente pour entrer dans le Mémorial de l'USS Arizona est extrêmement longue et fastidieuse. Bella et moi faisons de notre mieux pour rire de notre soirée précédente et de la conversation idiote que nous avons eu avec Riley. Après ça, nous parlons des autres choses qui sont sur la liste de visites de Bella à Oahu et avant que nous le sachions, nous passons l'entrée pour voir cette solennelle leçon d'histoire.

Après avoir vu le film de trente minutes sur l'attaque de Pearl Harbor, nous passons au mémorial extérieur et nous lisons les inscriptions sur les tablettes qui listent les faits et gestes des gens qui étaient stationnés là quand les avions japonais ont pilonné l'île d'Oahu le 7 décembre 1941. C'est ma troisième visites des mémoriaux, ici à Pearl Harbour, et entendre les actes d'héroïsme des civiles et des militaires me donne toujours des frissons à ce jour.

Nous montons finalement à bord du bateau qui nous amène à travers le port jusqu'au navire submergé. Bella et moi allons de diagramme en diagramme, étudiant les affichages à l'intérieur du mémorial qui montre le navire avant l'attaque, comparé à aujourd'hui. Les photos montrent clairement ce qui est toujours visible depuis la rambarde de la plateforme où nous nous tenons et nous nous penchons sur le bord pour voir les tourelles tronquées et sévèrement rouillées.

Bella regarde silencieusement l'eau teintée d'huile, alors je saisis l'opportunité de lui transmettre quelque chose que j'ai entendu la première fois où j'ai fait cette sombre visite. « Ils disent que quand il a coulé, l'Arizona devait contenir plus de cinq millions de litres d'huile. Environs neuf litres remontent à la surface quotidiennement. Tu vois les taches d'huiles ? » Je montre les traces arc-en-ciel et elle acquiesce. « Les survivants et les guides que j'ai rencontré appelle ça les 'larmes noires'. Ils disent qu'une fois que le dernier survivant de l'Arizona décédera, il arrêtera de perdre de l'huile. Ceux qui ont survécu à l'attaque, ont la possibilité d'avoir des funérailles militaires ici et ensuite leurs cendres peuvent être conservées avec leurs camarades de bord. Dans une des tourelles je crois. À ce que je sais, il y a encore treize survivants de l'Arizona. »

Bella fait un signe de tête et saisit ma main. « Merci pour partager cette histoire. J'aime à croire que une fois que tout l'équipage sera décédé, l'huile arrêtera de fuir. Pour moi ça serait beau. »

Nous marchons vers l'arrière de la plateforme et observons le mur avec les 1.177 noms des membres de l'équipage qui ont périe à bord de l'Arizona. Il y a près d'une centaine de noms listés avec les lettres USMC _(ndlt : Corps des marines des États-Unis)_ près d'eux sur le mur en marbre. Nous ne bougeons pas pendant quelques minutes, absorbés par l'énormité de ce qui s'est passé environ soixante-dix ans plus tôt. Aucun mot n'est prononcé. Je me tourne juste vers elle quand le temps me semble opportun et nous savons que nous somme prêt à partir.

**^^TotS^^**

Malheureusement, le Mighty Missouri est fermé pour l'entretien du mémorial, alors nous décidons d'aller jusqu'à Waikiki pour un déjeuner tardif. Nous choisissons d'aller chez Dule, où je suis déjà allé quelques fois. Une serveuse nous installe à la terrasse et Bella commande un Mai Tai pendant que je demande une Corona avec citron-vert.

« J'ai emmené ma mère et ma sœur ici il y a quelques années de ça quand j'ai été stationné à Kaneohe. Je pense qu'elles étaient plus enthousiastes que moi que je sois envoyé à Hawaii. » Je ris, me rappelant comme les choses étaient faciles pour Lauren à l'époque. La maladie d'Éric a tout changé.

« Est-ce que ta famille est revenue ici ? Avec Bailyn, je veux dire ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non, Bailyn était encore un bébé quand elles sont venues. Éric- c'était le petit-ami de ma sœur - et ses parents ce sont occupés d'elle pendant que ma mère et Lauren étaient ici. » Nos boissons arrivent et nous trinquons à une autre belle journée ensemble avant de prendre une gorgée.

Bella penche la tête sur le côté. « Alors… j'espère que tu ne penses pas que je suis curieuse, mais… ta sœur n'est plus avec Éric ? Le père de Bailyn ? »

« Non, » je secoue la tête. « Éric est décédé après une courte mais horrible bataille contre un cancer du pancréas. »

Bella exhale profondément en fermant les yeux. « Je suis… je suis désolée d'entendre ça, Edward. »

Je prends mon citron entre mes doigts et le presse pour le faire rentrer dans la bouteille. « Merci. C'était assez horrible. Un jour il était en parfaite santé et le suivant il avait un cancer généralisé et il est mort en un mois. »

Bella presse ses mains et ensuite joue avec le collier qu'elle porte. « Mon dieu. Je ne comprends pas comment ce genre de choses arrive de nos jours. Comment peut-on passer de ce qui semble être une santé parfaite à son lit de mort en seulement quelques semaines ? » Elle secoue la tête, et presse son articulation au coin de son œil.

J'acquiesce, résigné, et prend une autre gorgée de bière. « Je suis d'accord. Cela a été dévastateur pour nous tous. Lauren et Éric sont tombés amoureux au lycée et ils avaient prévu de se marier juste après l'université. Bailyn était une surprise, mais ils savaient qu'ils voulaient des enfants. Cela a pris une année supplémentaire à Lauren pour avoir son diplôme, mais elle a terminé avec l'aide de ma mère et des parents d'Éric. »

Nous nous arrêtons pour commander nos déjeuners et quand la serveuse s'éloigne, Bella reprend. « Tu parlais de Lauren et Éric. »

« Ouais. J'étais coincé ici, alors je n'ai pas été témoins de la spirale infernale, mais essentiellement, un jour il avait des douleurs à l'estomac. Les docteurs ont fait une batterie de tests et, en quelques jours, on lui a dit qu'il avait quatre cancers, qui avaient pour origine le pancréas. Celui des ganglions lymphatiques étaient vraiment très agressif. Je lui ai parlé plusieurs fois au téléphone dans les premiers jours mais à partir de la troisième semaine, il n'était plus capable de tenir une conversation. » Je fais une pause, sentant une piqure dans mon nez, qui mèneront aux larmes si je ne me calme pas. « J'ai pu rentrer à la maison pour ses funérailles, ce qui aide pour le deuil, mais c'était terrible. C'était comme mon petit frère. Son grand-frère, Emmett, est mon meilleur ami. »

Bella essuie une larme sous son œil et prend une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

« Je suis désolé de ruiner cette journée, » je m'excuse, prenant une lampée de ma bière.

« Edward nous avons passé la matinée au-dessus de neuf cent corps ensevelis dans un navire ce n'est pas comme si nous fêtions mardi-gras. Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai demandé, et autant l'histoire est horrible autant j'aime en savoir plus sur toi. Ça m'aide à te comprendre. »

Ma bouche s'étire vers le haut dans un léger sourire. « Tu essaie de me comprendre, hein ? »

Elle sourit, secouant sa tête d'avant en arrière avec un haussement d'épaule stupide. « C'est agréable de savoir d'où tu viens. Je te comprends un peu mieux maintenant. »

Notre nourriture arrive et nous nous y plongeons. Mes côtes de porc à la mangue sont fantastiques et Bella gémit de son poulet Katsu.

_Encore le gémissement._

Bella est à son deuxième Mai Tai et elle profite de chaque gorgée. J'adore regarder la chaleur toucher ses joues quand le rhum la réchauffe et que le jus de citron vert lui fait plisser les yeux.

« Alors… j'ai décidé que mon prochain arrêt allait être Kauai ! » annonce-t-elle joyeusement, me causant une déception soudaine.

J'essaie de la jouer aussi décontracté que possible. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas être ici pour toujours. Oahu était juste une escale. _Mais… mais… mais…_

Bella semble confuse. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde comme si je venais de piétiner ton bébé hamster ? »

« Je suis juste surpris. Je pensais que tu avais un tas d'autres endroits que tu voulais voir avant de partir d'Oahu. » Ma voix est un peu plus forte à la fin. _Calme, Edward._

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de te dire, je dois quitter l'hôtel après le long week-end. Trop de réservation. La réceptionniste m'a suggéré de commencer à visiter les îles maintenant et de revenir à Oahu fin juillet où il y aura probablement des chambres libres. »

Mon cœur commence à battre un peu plus vite dans ma poitrine de savoir qu'elle va revenir à Oahu, alors j'aurais toujours une chance de la voir. _Mais… neuf semaines ?_ Il n'y a pas assez de synonymes dans le dictionnaire pour dire à quel point ça craint.

« Edward ? Tu rêvasse depuis une minute, » dit-elle, souriant en sirotant sa boisson fruitée.

« Ouais, j'écoute, désolé. En tout cas, ça semble amusant. Je suis sûr que tu vas passer un bon moment. Ton esprit aventureux ne connait pas de limite, » j'essaie de paraitre joyeux mais je pense qu'une enseigne en néon flashe au-dessus de ma tête en disant, « JE SUIS UN GROS MENTEUR ».

Elle fronce les sourcils pendant une seconde mais ce reprend. « Bien. Alors euh, il y a une chance pour que je puisse demander des leçons de surf et une visite de la vallée des dinosaures ? » Ses yeux brillent et elle tire sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents en attendant ma réponse. Je dois me reprendre et être heureux pour cette fille.

Cette incroyablement courageuse, enivrante, addictive, envoutante… euh, soudainement j'ai mal au ventre.

« Définitivement, tu les auras. Dis-moi juste quand tu reviens sur l'île et nous pouvons nous en occuper. »

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

Le retour a été vraiment très calme. En fait, Edward a été silencieux depuis que nous avons terminé notre déjeuner. Peut-être qu'il est soulagé que je ne sois plus là. Il a travaillé dans une zone de guerre depuis octobre. La dernière chose qu'il veut probablement faire c'est d'être coincé avec moi à jouer les guides touristique autour de l'île.

Je pense que j'avais juste espéré un peu plus de réaction… un peu de joie au fait que je revienne… ou de la tristesse que je parte… à ce stade je prendrais ça aussi.

Danser avec Edward hier soir a été la meilleure surprise que j'ai eue depuis un moment. Il était drôle et beau et la danse que nous avons partagées été électrisante. J'ai eu l'impression de me rapprocher de lui, peut-être un peu trop vite. Il me sauvait juste d'un groupe de gars. Je n'étais pas importunée mais c'était amusant de jouer le jeu pendant un moment avant qu'il ne me demande de le rejoindre sur la piste de danse.

Rire et boire avec son ami Riley a été comme une bouffée d'air frais. Être avec des gens qui ne me traitent pas comme une poupée de porcelaine prête à se briser à tout moment. Je me délecte de ça. Je veux plus de ça, pour être honnête. Plus de temps avec lui et ses amis. Mais nous sommes à environ deux minutes des portes de l'hôtel. _Le temps est écoulé, Bella._

Edward gare sa voiture le long du trottoir avant de se tourner vers moi.

Avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, je joue le tout pour le tout. « Tu vas bien ? Tu as été assez silencieux depuis que nous sommes partis de Waikiki. »

Il se frotte les yeux. « Ouais, je suis juste fatigué. Je crois que la soirée et la matinée me rattrape. » Je regarde sa pomme d'Adam bouger quand il avale. « J'ai simplement besoin de dormir. Je vais bien. »

Ma poitrine se soulève, je prends une grande inspiration et affiche mon plus beau sourire, même si je me sens soudainement mal. « Très bien. Écoute, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi cette semaine. De la conversation dans l'avion, à l'hôpital et la danse hier soir… et tout le reste. J'ai vraiment passé de super moments. Je voulais que tu le sache. »

Il acquiesce. « Je suis d'accord. C'était amusant de te faire visiter. Et tu dois définitivement me passer un coup de fil si tu reviens à Oahu pour voir les autres endroits que tu as manqués. »

« Si ? Oh ce n'est pas 'si' mais 'quand'. Je reviens. Je compte sur ces leçons de surf. » Je souris essayant d'alléger l'ambiance.

Il rit. « J'ai compris. Je serais là. Fait attention, d'accord ? » Il se penche vers le siège et m'enlace de ses bras, ce qui me prend par surprise mais c'est comme si… eh bien, comme si c'était normal. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes quand il s'éloigne.

« Merci, je te vois bientôt. » Je sors de la voiture alors qu'il me fait un signe de main.

« A bientôt, Bella. »

**^^TotS^^**

À vingt heures, je suis étendue sur mon lit à l'hôtel, trop épuisée pour peler l'orange que je tiens dans ma main depuis vingt minutes. Quel samedi soir ! Je n'y peux rien, cependant. J'ai une peur bleue depuis qu'Edward m'a déposé. Cela sonnait tellement brusque et froid… et faux. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ça, alors je suis étendue là, irritable et fatiguée.

Le téléphone sur ma table de nuit sonne, mais avant que je ne l'atteigne la sonnerie s'arrête. Je hausse les épaules, pensant que celui qui essaie de me joindre laissera un message.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, on toque à ma porte. Je m'assoie rapidement et me regarde. À peine présentable, mais ça le fera. C'est probablement la réceptionniste.

Je regarde par le judas et mes yeux me sortent de la tête. Je déverrouille la serrure et la chaine et je suis accueillie par Edward. Il a l'air encore plus fatigué que je ne le suis et sa barbe naissante donne l'impression qu'il doit être au moins minuit.

« Salut, ça va ? » je demande, en ouvrant la porte plus grande, pour l'inviter à entrer.

« Maintenant oui. J'ai… j'avais besoin de te revoir, Bella. » Il passe devant moi et commence à faire le tour de la petite table à café. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été si froid aujourd'hui quand je t'ai déposé. Je ne sais pas quel est mon problème. Mais mon comportement était nul et tu ne mérites pas ça. »

J'espère que mon expression lui dit qu'il n'a pas heurté mes sentiments, même si d'un autre coté j'avais espéré un au revoir un peu plus enthousiaste et émotionnel de sa part. « Ça va. Nous sommes tous les deux vraiment fatigués. Ce n'est rien. » Je hausse les épaules, jouant l'indifférence.

_Et l'Oscar est attribué à… Isabella Newton ! _

Edward soupire et arrête de marcher, se tournant vers moi, les mains sur ses hanches. « En fait, j'ai une proposition. Je veux savoir si toi et moi… si nous pouvons voyager sur les autres îles… ensemble. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent pour la deuxième fois en quatre-vingt-dix secondes mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas intriguée… ou sur la lune… vous savez, celui que vous préférez.

Il continue. « J'ai tout le mois de repos et je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter officiellement au travail jusqu'à après le week-end du 4 juillet. Le calendrier est en ma faveur, alors j'ai presque cinq semaines de libres. Je sais que tu voulais probablement plus de temps sur les trois autres îles que ça mais, je… »

Il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase semblant en plein conflit. Je veux le calmer pendant une seconde mais j'adore vraiment le discours hésitant auquel j'assiste.

« Écoute. Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis une semaine… bon, une semaine et quelques autres réellement intenses il y a quelques années, mais… tu es en sécurité avec moi. Et je voudrais être là pour toi. Comme un ami, un partenaire de voyage… nous pourrions partager les frais d'hébergement, peut-être trouver des endroits avec deux chambres et une cuisine pour cuisiner pour ne pas à avoir à toujours sortir manger. Nous pourrions diviser les frais de location de voiture… nous pourrions profiter de l'aventure ensemble. J'avais prévu de visiter une île ou deux de toute façon… pourquoi ne pas le faire ensemble. »

Je sens un aigle géant déployer ses ailes à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Et je sais que je rougis parce que je peux sentir mes joues devenir chaudes. Avant que j'aie une chance de réponse, il se racle la gorge.

« D'accord… tout ça à l'air vraiment bien, et la logistique… mais en fait ce qui en ressort c'est que… je ne suis pas prêt à dire au revoir, Bella. Je… je ne suis pas encore prêt à dire au revoir. »

Un énorme sourire se forme sur son visage, probablement en réaction au sourire à mille watts que j'exhibe. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu un discours aussi nerveux et décousu mais également aussi sincère que celui-là. Comment je pourrais dire non ? La peur bleue qui je ressentais à totalement disparue.

Et c'est grâce de lui.

Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais je peux presque entendre Dean Martin chanter, _Ain't That a Kick in the Head_ (_N'est-ce pas un coup de pied dans la tête)_ dans ma tête. Bien sûr dans notre cas ça serait un sac à dos dans la tête.

« Je ne veux pas dire au revoir non plus, » dis-je, me sentant comme une écolière. « Faites vos bagages Capitaine Masen. Nous prenons le large mardi. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Ils vont partir à l'aventure… N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça m'intéresse toujours ! Et même plus encore.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour tout le monde et un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et tout et tout !

Et un remerciement spécial pour **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** pour cette merveilleuse histoire !

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

Aller, aller… décroche Bella.

_« Aloha ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée. Ici Bella Newton. Désolée de manquer votre appel, mais je m'amuse beaucoup trop à Hawaii pour l'instant pour répondre au téléphone, alors s'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi. Laissez un message et j'essaierais de vous rappeler quand je peux. Mahalo. »_

« Hé, c'est Edward. Je veux juste te dire que je suis en retard. J'ai une réunion de dernière minute avec mon moniteur et… je te raconterais quand on se verra. Tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler… ou appel, comme tu veux. Je voulais juste dire que j'ai trente minutes de retard. À bientôt. »

Tu sais t'y prendre, Edward. Je ferais bien d'appeler ma mère aussi, pour lui dire que je suis sur le point de partir en vadrouille sur les îles hawaiiennes avec une fille. Ça pourrait être bien.

_« Ouaip, Banane ? »_

« Arh ! Merci Laur. La journée est bonne ? »

_« Super journée, en fait ! Je viens juste d'inscrire Bailyn pour son programme d'été. Ça commence mardi prochain, elle est pressée de rejoindre ses amis. »_

« Bien joué. Sinon quoi de neuf ? Rien d'excitant au travail ? »

_« Pas le moins du monde. Trop d'enfants dans le système, pas assez de parents qui les aiment. J'aimerais avoir une baguette magique et tous les placer dans des foyers heureux. »_

« Je sais que tu aimerais. Mais tu es une héroïne au quotidien. Chaque enfant et famille que tu mets ensemble apportent un peu plus d'amour dans le monde.

_« Je suis désolée, qui est à l'appareil ? »_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ris. « Ah Ah Ah. Je sais que ça semble un peu gnian-gnian de ma part… »

_« UN PEU ? »_

« Ok, beaucoup. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis fière de toi. Et je sais que tu travailles dur chaque jour pour faire des petits miracles avec ces gens. Ce que tu fais est si important. Le monde a besoin de gens comme toi, qui aide à répandre l'amour, tu sais ? »

Je ne rencontre que le silence. « Laur ? »

Maintenant j'entends renifler._ « Ouais, je suis là. C'est juste que je ne t'aie jamais entendu parler comme ça, Edward. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

« Rien. Je ne peux pas dire à ma petite sœur que je suis fière d'elle ? »

_« Bien sûr que tu peux. Et tu me l'as déjà dit avant, et j'apprécie. C'est juste que… je n'aie jamais entendu le discours additionnel sur l'amour, la famille, les miracles et tout ça. Tu m'as prise par surprise. »_

Je fronce les sourcils et hausse les épaules. « Ouais, je pense que tu as raison. Je… je ne sais pas. N'interprète pas. J'avais ça en tête et je voulais le dire. »

Un autre reniflement. _« Eh bien, je suis contente que tu l'ai fait. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je veux dire, à part cette expérience hors de ton corps. »_

« Euh, pas grand-chose. » Mensonges. « Je me prépare juste à aller visiter les autres îles. Je pars pour Kauai plus tard dans la journée. »

_« Génial ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »_

« J'ai eu une location en dernière minutes. C'est à Princeville. »

_« PRINCEVILLE ? » Jésus ! C'est la grande vie ! Tu as eu une augmentation de salaire dont je n'ai pas entendu parler ? »_

« Non, » je ris. « Quand tu loues à la dernière minute, beaucoup de propriétaires sont content de pouvoir placer leur appartement… ce sont vraiment de bonnes affaires. En plus, je euh… divise les couts avec quelqu'un. »

_« Oh, vraiment ? Riley vient avec toi ? »_

Nous y sommes. « Nann, il n'est pas en congé. Non j'y vais avec quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré… une fille. »

« _Qui êtes-vous ? Mon frère va en vacances avec une petite-amie ? Maintenant je pense que vous êtes un imposteur_. » Un silence. _« Une fille ? Tu es sérieux ? »_

« Oh, arrête. Ce n'est pas si choquant. Je suis déjà parti avec une fille avant. Et puis… ce n'est même pas une fille…enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr, c'est une fille… mais ce n'est pas comme ça. Nous sommes juste amis. Je l'ai rencontré il y a une semaine, mais en fait je la connais depuis des années. »

_« Alors, tu es en train de raviver une ancienne flamme ? Vous devez savoir que je suis en train de tracer cet appel. Je retrouverais mon frère. Peu importe qui vous êtes, vous ne le garderais pas en otage longtemps. »_

« Oh, bon sang, Lauren. C'est **ton** frère qui parle. Je ne ravive pas une vielle flamme. J'ai travaillé avec elle – Bella – il y a environ trois ans. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis, et je suis tombé sur elle sur le vol en Californie. »

_« D'accord. Eh bien, je suis contente que tu es trouvé une amie avec qui voyager. Et je sais que je te taquine mais tu as l'air différent… plus léger… c'est tellement nouveau. »_

Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Ma tête est remplie de toutes les choses que Bella suscite en moi. Les synapses que je pensais mort ou depuis longtemps abandonnées brulent en moi. « Ouais je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis toujours moi. » Je crois.

« D'accord. Eh bien, maman est sortie pour un diner et un film pour l'instant, mais je lui dirais que tu as appelé. Tu peux essayer de l'appeler sur son portable, mais je suis sûre qu'il est éteint. »

« D'accord, c'est pas grave. Comment va ma petite gaffeuse ? »

_« Elle est toujours chez son grand-père et sa grand-mère. Je vais la chercher demain. Je lui ai parlé hier soir. Emmett et Rosalie sont venu ce week-end, tu savais ? »_

« Ouais, j'ai eu un texto d'Em il y a quelques jours pour dire qu'il était en permission. Tu les a vus ? »

_« Ouaip. Maman et moi y sommes allées samedi pour un grand barbecue familial. Nous avons passé un super moment. Tu nous as manqué par contre. »_

« Je comprends. D'accord, je vais te laisser. Je vais chercher Bella et nous allons à l'aéroport pour prendre le premier vol cet après-midi. »

_« D'accord, banane. »_

Je ris de sa bêtise. « Embrasse tout le monde pour moi. J'aurais mon portable si quelqu'un veux me traquer. »

« Pas de problème. Tu sais Bay voudras un Face Timing avec toi quand elle rentrera demain, alors prépare toi. »

« Je serais prêt. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mystérieux imposteur. »

**^^TotS^^**

« Tu es là ! Je pensais que tu m'avais lâché ! » crie Bella avec un sourire idiot, en se levant du banc à l'extérieur de l'acceuil d'Hickam.

« Difficilement. » Comme si je pouvais laisser tomber cette fille. « Tu as eu mon message ? J'ai appelé il y a environ vingt-cinq minutes et j'ai roulé aussi vite que possible. »

« Oh, j'ai dû le manquer ! J'étais à l'hôtel et ensuite j'ai rendu la voiture de location, je n'ai pas sorti mon téléphone. »

« Pas grave, » dis-je en souriant. « Je suis là et oui je suis désolé d'être en retard. Je sais que tu voulais prendre le vol de dix heures pile, mais ça sera surement celui de midi. »

« C'est bon ! Je n'ai nulle part où aller avant le 26 août, » ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle est maintenant à côté de moi, ses lunettes de soleil sur la tête et elle tient ses cheveux pour dégager son visage. Elle plisse les yeux sous la lumière du soleil. « Nous pouvons prendre notre temps. »

J'avale une très grosse boule dans ma gorge et souris, soulagé de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Pendant que je charge ses bagages dans ma voiture, elle sort son téléphone et va vers le siège passager. Après que nous soyons installés, elle se tourne vers moi avec de grands yeux excités. « Réunion avec ton moniteur ce matin ? Comment ça s'est passé. »

« Eh bien, au départ il disait qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin de moi à Albany. »

« À New York ? Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait une base là-bas. Ou c'est un bureau de recrutement ? »

« Non, il voulait dire la base logistique à Albany, Géorgie. Je me suis presque enfoncé un crayon dans l'œil. »

Elle fronce son visage. « Outch ! Ne fais pas ça ! J'aime bien tes yeux sans crayon. » Je la regarde et lui fais un autre sourire. « Albany, c'est mauvais hein ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » je secoue la tête. « Certes je ne connais pas non plus, mais j'ai entendu des histoires. C'est dans le sud-ouest de l'état, très proche de l'Alabama et aux frontières de la Floride. Absolument nulle part à ce que j'ai entendu. Rien ne se passe là-bas. J'ai une amie qui a été stationné à Albany et elle dit que la grande nouvelle de cette année c'est qu'un Olive Garden _(ndlt : c'est une chaine de restaurants)_ a ouvert à l'automne. »

« _C'est_ la grande nouvelle ? »

J'acquiesce solennellement. « Excitant n'est-ce pas ? »

« D'accord… alors je suppose que cette histoire a une fin plus heureuse ? »

« Oui, heureusement, » je ris. « Je vais à Okinawa pour être l'assistant G4 pour le 3ème MLG. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle sourit largement. « Waouh ! Le Japon ? C'est sacrément génial. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ces initiaux et ces acronymes signifient, mais tu as l'air heureux ! En fait je suis un peu jalouse. »

« Jalouse ? »

« Ouais, » elle acquiesce, ses lèvres se tordant un peu. « Je suis prête à déménager de Caroline du sud. J'ai postulé pour avoir un poste d'enseignante à l'étranger s'il y en a un de disponible. »

J'avale encore difficilement, me rappelant la réalité de cette situation. Même si je me suis autorisé à imaginer un rapprochement entre Bella et moi, les chances que nous pussions nous revoir après cette aventure hawaiienne sont très minces. Il y a une date d'expiration à cette amitié. Je dois me rappeler ça… dans son intérêt et dans le mien.

« C'est génial. Tu sais quand le DODDS est sensé te contacter ? »

« Je pense que ça peut être d'un jour à l'autre. Ils ont dit cette semaine ou la prochaine. » Elle sautille un peu sur son siège, désireuse d'avoir une réponse de leur part.

« J'espère que ça va marcher. Il y a des bases tout autour du monde avec de nombreuses opportunités, j'en suis certain. C'est comme ça que mon meilleur ami a rencontré sa femme, en fait. »

« Ah, ouais ? »

« Mmm. Tu te souviens Éric, le petit-ami de ma sœur qui est décédé ? Son frère est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Peu importe, Emmett était en déplacement en Italie et il s'est arrêté à La Maddalena pour plusieurs jours. Rosalie était enseignante à la base navale là-bas. Ils se sont rencontrés un soir avec des amis et ils sont littéralement tombés amoureux au premier regard. » Je souris, me le rappelant m'appeler comme un amoureux transi en disant que je devais être son témoin parce qu'il allait se marier à Las Vegas le mois suivant. « Ils sont mariés depuis six ans. »

« Wahh, c'est une belle histoire, » dit-elle joyeusement. « Comment tu l'as pris, Monsieur j'aime-être-entre-deux-relations ? »

Je hausse les épaules en réfléchissant. « J'étais heureux pour lui. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'autorise pas à m'engager que je ne peux pas être content pour un ami qui a trouvé ce qu'il cherche. »

Je l'observe acquiescer dans ma périphérie. Elle a l'air d'avoir plus à dire, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais elle reste silencieuse. « Riley avait l'air vraiment mignon avec Nalani au bar hier soir. »

Je savais que cela allait venir sur le tapis. Mon célibataire-de-toujours d'ami semble avoir craqué pour une fille et avoir fait de moi un menteur. Juste la semaine dernière, je disais à Bella qu'il avait une fille dans chaque port. Et il les avait… jusqu'à récemment, à mon insu. Nalani a été une constante pour Riley depuis plus de deux ans qu'il est stationné à Oahu. Elle est réellement gentille et en plus éperdument amoureuse de Ri… tout le monde peut le voir. Le truc, c'est que… je pense qu'il a réalisé qu'il ressent la même chose aussi.

La pensée que Riley Biers est hors du marché déclenche dans ma tête la ligne de basse si addictive de 'Another One Bites the Dust' _(ndlt : un autre qui mord la poussière)_. Chante là, Freddie. _(ndlt : Mercury, of course !)_

« Ouais. Il euh… il ne m'a jamais dit à quel point ils étaient devenus proches pendant que j'étais déployé. J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose se passait quand tout ce qu'il a fait c'est danser avec ces filles vendredi soir, et ensuite quand il est rentré avec moi pour comater sur mon canapé. »

« Alors peut-être que les vieux chiens peuvent apprendre de nouveaux trucs, » me taquine Bella.

Je suis vexé. « Je suppose. » Nous nous arrêtons à un feu rouge et je me tourne vers Bella qui a un sale sourire sur le visage. « Quoi ? »

Ses yeux brillent lorsqu'elle retire ses lunettes en haussant les sourcils. « Oh, rien. »

J'éclate de rire. « Le sourire que tu as ne semble pas dire 'rien', Clémentine. Crache le morceau. »

« Je pense que je ne peux pas résister de dire que si l'éternel célibataire, le Major Biers, c'est casé, alors peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir pour toi encore. »

Pas une once d'inquiétude ou de remord. Mon Dieu, cette fille parle comme elle pense. En juste une semaine passée avec Bella et me voilà à envisager des choses que je n'ai même jamais considéré, mais je me remets les pieds sur terre. Encore une fois. Trop de tristesse est arrivée dans ma vie. Je sais ce que je fais. J'en suis certain… ou presque.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais dans la vie. Mais à ce stade, je dirais que je ne pense pas que me caser soit pour moi. »

Elle fait un signe de tête en souriant. « C'est vous qui le dites, Monsieur. » Elle ponctue ça avec un sourire supplémentaire et allume ma radio sans une seconde pensée.

**^^TotS^^**

« Oh là là ! Edward, tu dois sortir pour voir cette vue, » me crie Bella alors que je ferme la porte du placard d'une des deux chambres de notre logement. Je suis le son de ses 'ah' et 'oh' et la trouve sur le balcon avec vue sur les falaises de la cote de Kauai.

Elle rayonne alors que je traverse la terrasse. Elle se retourne et se penche sur la balustrade, agitant son bras, pour me faire signe de la rejoindre. J'avance et j'inhale profondément. L'odeur des Plunerias et de l'océan envahissent mes sens. Le soleil brille sur le Pacifique, les vagues faisant du bruit à chaque flux et reflux. Je regarde Bella qui prend des photos de la vue avec son appareil, et je suis une nouvelle fois hypnotisé.

Je suis magnétiquement attiré par elle et je n'y peux rien. Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas et cela ne correspond pas au mantra que j'ai pratiqué pendant toutes mes années de rencontre. Ce qui est le mieux pour moi, c'est de ne pas m'impliquer avec quelqu'un parce qu'inévitablement cela mène au chagrin. Mais merde, elle met en doute toutes les choses dans lesquelles je crois depuis mes neuf ans.

Je n'étais pas préparé à lui dire au revoir, alors je l'ai pourchassé et je l'ai pratiquement supplié de me laisser venir avec elle. Elle a dit oui immédiatement, ce qui est bon signe, bien sûr. Elle disait qu'elle n'était pas prête à dire au revoir non plus.

C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que ce sera quand ce voyage se terminera. Je vis ma vie en prévoyant les choses. Je suis un officier de logistique et d'approvisionnement, bon sang ! Où je vais, ce que je fais, ce que je mange… je connais chaque détail de chaque heure, jour et même semaine à l'avance. Chaque chose à une place bien spécifique dans ma vie. Et maintenant il y a une part – une grande part – de moi qui est terrifiée de voir le moment où elle va s'éloigner. Loin d'Hawaii et loin de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Cette petite étincelle, que nous sentons tous les deux je pense, mais qui doit encore s'allumer. Qu'est-ce que nous ferons ? Est-ce que je pense vraiment à une relation avec elle? Et une longue distance en plus ? Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment besoin d'éclaircir tout ça.

J'avais des relations avec des femmes parce que c'était amusant et agréable, et avouons-le, personne ne veut être seul. Mais je n'avais pas de problème quand la nuit se terminait. Cela ne me posait pas de problème de ne pas avoir de nouvelle le jour suivant ou la semaine suivante… ou même jamais.

Mais quand je suis avec Bella, je me retrouve désespérément impatient de la revoir, de lui parler. Ces moments ne sont jamais suffisant. Je continue à vouloir plus. Je me sens avide et anxieux et… merde, à quoi je pense ? C'est juste que je n'aie jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un avec qui je suis sorti… et je ne sors même pas avec Bella ! Tout ce que je connais dans ma vie ne rentre pas dans le moule quand je suis en face d'elle. La simplicité est partie par la fenêtre, et elle est remplacée par incroyablement confus, excitant et intriguant.

Nous avons juste besoin de prendre les choses lentement. Prendre les choses doucement. S'il y a réellement une flamme qui a besoin d'être nourrit… nous le ferons avec prudence. Je ne peux pas agir autrement. Lucide et rationnelle sont les seules manières de gérer cette situation.

J'entends la porte coulisser derrière moi et je réalise que Bella a dû retourner dans l'appartement pendant que je rumine sur le balcon. Je prends une bouffée supplémentaire de l'air exotique d'Hawaii et fais le plein de son parfum avant de rentrer.

« Hé, je suis prête à me détendre à la piscine, si tu veux descendre et te joindre à moi... Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer de la crème solaire dans le dos avant que j'y aille ? »

Mon habilité à parler a été paralysée. Bella porte un bikini qui rivalise avec tous mes rêves d'adolescent que j'ai eu au sujet des mannequins de Sports Illustrés qui étaient accrochées à ma porte de chambre. Les motifs sont des fleurs tropicales avec des touches de verts et de pourpre, de bleus et quelques taches de jaunes. De toute évidence, je suis en train de passer trop de temps à étudier son maillot de bain.

Elle a des courbes très douces qui accentuent sa délicate silhouette. Sa peau est légèrement bronzée depuis les activités en extérieures de la semaine dernière. Et en plus elle me tourne le dos. Je la vois donc de derrière. Mes yeux trainent le long de ses incroyables longues jambes toniques et se posent sur ses fesses, qui rentrent à peine dans les limites de son maillot de bain. Son dos est une palette crémeuse ne demandant qu'à être peinte avec du sirop de chocolat, de crème chantilly… langue trainante et baisers. Je me sens étourdi un moment à cette pensée. Ses bras se lèvent au-dessus de sa tête, relevant sa chevelure acajou fluide de son dos et ses épaules et son visage se tourne vers moi, se demandant ce qui peut me prendre si longtemps pour que je réponde ou que je me mette au travail en étalant la crème sur son dos.

« Edward ? »

Ouaip. Voilà mon indice. J'ai été trop long à reluquer.

« Ouais, désolé. » Je m'avance, prends la lotion de ses mains et en verse une petite quantité dans ma paume. Je commence sur ses épaules et glisse mes mains le long de ses omoplates. Putain, sa peau est douce comme de la soie. Alors que ma main descend le long de sa cage thoracique, elle rit.

Noté.

Je verse encore un peu de crème dans ma main pour finir de couvrir le reste de son dos jusqu'à la limite de son bikini. Je ferme le bouchon et reste debout, fier de moi-même d'avoir réussi à ne rien dire et à garder mon grognement interne sous contrôle.

Je mets n'importe quel homme normalement constitué de faire ce que je viens de faire sans émettre un son et sans baver. En fait, rien que… l'image d'un autre homme la touchant me donne envie de me tremper dans de l'eau de Javel pour laver mon cerveau de cette horrible vision.

« Terminé. »

En entendant ma déclaration, elle se retourne et j'ai le premier aperçu de l'avant de son bikini. Le mot 'paradisiaque' le résume assez bien.

« Merci ! Tu veux descendre à la piscine avec moi ? »

« En fait, j'allais m'assoir et faire une liste de tout ce que nous avons besoin d'acheter au supermarché. »

Elle me regarde incrédule. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça sur un transat et profiter du soleil en même temps ? Pourquoi gâcher du temps en étant à l'intérieur alors qu'il fait si beau dehors ? » Elle pousse mon épaule avec son index. « Aller, Monsieur ! Profitez un peu ! »

Je ris en secouant la tête. « D'accord. Tu as gagné. Tu marques un point avec la météo, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour la liste des courses ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « D'accord. Première chose sur la liste… de l'alcool. Nous avons besoin de te détendre un peu ! Ce voyage est fait pour vivre chaque moment présent et se faire des souvenirs tout au long du chemin, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, M'dame. »

Elle acquiesce une fois. « Bien ! Descend quand tu es prêt. Je te garde un transat. »

Mon Dieu. L'image d'elle partant me force à ajuster mon short et à essuyer la sueur sur mon front. Qu'est-ce que je viens juste de dire ? Rationnel et lucide… quelque chose comme ça.

Jésus, je suis foutu.

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

« Salade ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

Edward est en train de pousser le caddie dans Foodland pendant que je jette des articles dedans à gauche et à droite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans les tiennes ? Carottes ? Tomates ? Fromage en dé ? » Je demande, attrapant une grappe de tomates et en examinant une salade romaine.

« J'aime bien les concombres, » répond Edward, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Il secoue la tête. « J'apprécie juste de te voir crapahuter dans les rayons des fruits et légumes… c'est tout. »

Je sens mon sourire s'agrandir et je recommence à choisir le plus fabuleux des concombres sur l'étalage, juste pour lui. « Quoi d'autre, Capitaine Masen ? »

« Juste les concombres, » confesse-t-il, penaud.

« Alors juste des concombres et de la laitue... tu es très vert. » Je glousse. « Eh bien, peux-tu au moins l'égayer avec du vinaigre de Catalina ou une saveur exotique comme de l'oignon de Vidalia et de la vinaigrette au miel ?

Il secoue la tête et hausse les épaules. « Balsamique. »

« Salade verte, concombre vert et vinaigre balsamique brun, » je soupire. « Je vais vous apprendre quelques trucs, Monsieur. Les salades peuvent être beaucoup plus amusantes que ça. »

Il imite le sourire que je lui fais. « Je ne doute pas une minute que tu peux m'apprendre quelques trucs, » dit-il doucement, faisant que ma respiration se coupe un peu. « En fait, je suis impatient. »

J'avale difficilement mes émotions, essayant de ne pas interpréter ce qu'il dit… mais Jésus, quand il me regarde comme ça avec ses yeux émeraude, je perds ma capacité à penser clairement et je veux juste me coller contre son corps. Le seul mouvement qu'il ait fait, c'est de m'avoir rejoint dans cette danse sexy l'autre soir au club. Je dois me calmer et simplement profiter de nos moments ensemble.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ensuite sur la liste ? »

Eh bien, on s'est mis d'accord pour des repas simples à l'appartement. Alors… des trucs pour des tacos, des spaghettis, du pain à l'ail, de la charcuterie pour les sandwichs, des céréales… »

« D'accord, je peux prendre un panier et aller chercher quelques articles pour gagner du temps, je sais que tu aimes être efficace, » je propose.

Il fronce le visage mais sourit toujours. « En fait, je m'amuse vraiment à écouter ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n'aimes pas. C'est jouer au jeu des vingt questions sans avoir à réfléchir quand arrive mon tour. »

« Ohhhh, j'aime ça ! Alors tu préfères le beurre de cacahouètes croustillant ou crémeux… raisin ou gelée de fraise… les amitiés se construisent sur ces différences, tu sais, » j'ajoute.

« Alors commençons puisque nous sommes ici. » Il montre du doigt les rayons qui proposent un grand choix de beurre de cacahouètes et de gelée. « Qu'est-ce que ça va être Clémentine ? Croquant ou crémeux ? » Questionne-t-il, les sourcils arqués.

« Honnêtement, j'aime les deux. Mon père a toujours été un grand fan du très croustillant, mais une fois que j'ai déménagé pour mes études et commencé à faire mes courses, ma préférence est allée au crémeux. Alors je pense que crémeux sera ma réponse finale. »

« Tu es chanceuse, gamine. C'était à deux doigts de se terminer ! C'est crémeux ! » Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

_Jésus_.

« D'accord, tu es à l'endroit des gelées, Monsieur. Alors ? »

« Je vais partir sur raisin… et cela doit être de la confiture. La gelée fait trop de taches la confiture s'étale plus facilement, » annonce-t-il, confiant.

« Eh bien, je te suis totalement sur le raisin. Cependant j'adore la fraise sur les muffins anglais, ce que je mange au petit-déjeuner dès que possible, alors nous avons les deux. »

« Très bien. »

« C'est intéressant que nous sommes tous les deux pour le crémeux, » je murmure, ne pensant pas être entendu, alors que je conjure des images de sa douceur ce qui m'envoie des frissons dans le dos. »

« Intéressant en effet, » je l'entends murmurer… pas sûr qu'il veuille que je l'entende aussi.

« Mais euh ouais… cette explication de confiture contre gelée tu y a déjà réfléchi n'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire en coin apparait sur sa bouche. _Oh, il est trop mignon_. Il hausse les épaules et dit « Logisticien. Cela arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. »

Je ris, en levant les yeux à sa réponse résignée. « D'accord, c'est bien beau que nous ayons choisi du beurre de cacahouètes et de la confiture mais si nous faisons ça bien, nous avons absolument besoin d'acheter des douceurs aussi. »

Ses yeux se lèvent dans la direction de ses cheveux coupés. « Douceur ? »

« Oui ! De la crème de Marshmallow ! S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as déjà mangé un fluffernutter avant. » _(Ndlt : sandwich au beurre de cacahouètes et à la crème de marshmallow. Je ne mens pas, ça existe ! Si vous voulez faire une rechercher sur Google… il y a la photo.)_

Il se pince le nez en fermant les yeux pendant une demi-seconde et soupire. « Bella… je ne… je n'ai jamais… 'Fluffernutter'… ça… à l'air d'une sorte de gâteau pornographique, » me murmure-t-il comme s'il voulait me disputer.

Je sens mes genoux fléchir, et je tombe contre Edward dans un rire hystérique. Nous nous tenons dans le milieu du rayon durant un petit moment pendant que je tente de reprendre mes esprits. « Gâteau pornographique ? » Je ris encore. « Bon sang, mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? »

Il commence à bafouiller et lève la main pour montrer le caddie et mon corps et le sien et… Seigneur, je ne pense même pas qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas continuer de lui rire au visage, cependant.

« Eh bien… 'nutter' ressemble à la marque de gâteaux au beurre de cacahouète Nutter Butter Cookie et… et…, » il regarde le plafond en secouant la tête. Ses joues sont cramoisies et le bout de ses oreilles sont rouge vif. « Et le 'fluffer… euh, » il secoue toujours la tête, dégouté, et ensuite il se penche près de mon oreille pour murmurer, « bon sang Bella… tu n'as jamais entendu parler des 'fluffer'. »

Je m'arrête de rire une minute et me redresse. Mes sourcils se lèvent parce que… nan… le seul fluffer dont j'ai jamais entendu parler, c'est ce délicieux sandwich en question. Je hausse les épaules et gonfle mes joues. « Tu m'as eu, Capt'ne. Qu'est-ce qu'un fluffer ? » Je réponds ça probablement un peu trop fort… parce que les yeux de deux adolescent qui passent s'agrandissent et ils commencent à éclater de rire.

Je soupire, me sentant complétement largué. « Aller ! Dis-moi ce qu'est un fluffer. Si c'est mauvais peut-être que je ne devrais plus manger de fluffernutters, » je claque mes mains sur les hanches. « Ce n'est pas comme une organisation qui tue des cannetons pour la recherche ou quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Des expériences scientifiques sur des bébés chimpanzés ? »

Le visage d'Edward est caché dans ses mains et il se murmure quelque chose à lui-même. Je me penche vers sa tête pour voir si je peux décrypter ce qu'il grommèle. Il choisit ce moment-là pour baisser ses mains et nos visages sont maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Salut ! » Je souris aussi brillamment que possible.

Ses yeux se plissent et il commence à rire; ensuite il se lèche les lèvres.

_Doux Jésus._

En murmurant, il commence, « Bella… un 'fluffer' est une fille – ou un gars, je suppose- ça dépend des acteurs, et j'utilise le mot acteur au sens large. Peu importe, elle ou il est en charge de garder le mec, » il s'éclaircit la gorge, « … excité, tu sais… dans un film porno. »

Ma mâchoire tombe. Euh, ouais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça comme définition d'un 'fluffer' ! Je commence à rire parce que, même si je ne suis pas vraiment gênée ou dégoutée par le concept du porno… je trouve ça hilarant que mon pote de voyage, le Capitaine 'collet-monté-tout-doit-être-à-sa-place' Masen, connait les tenant et les aboutissant des… comment dire… _secrets de tournage _?

Pendant que je ris, il ferme les yeux et inhale très dort. « Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Pas dans un futur proche, non. »

« C'est ce que je pensais, » il secoue la tête. « Il est temps de prendre de l'alcool… nous allons en avoir besoin d'une bonne dose pour oublier ce moment. »

« J'achète toujours la crème de Marshmallow, tu sais ! » Je crie ça alors qu'il tourne au bout de l'allée.

« JE M'EN DOUTAIS AUSSI ! » Il crie sa réponse pendant que je recommence à rire. Oh ce garçon.

**^^TotS^^**

« Ces spaghettis étaient vraiment délicieuses, Bella. Merci. » Edward met nos assiettes et nos bols de salades dans l'évier.

Je regarde au-dessus de mon épaule alors que je mets nos verres dans le lave-vaisselle. « Pas de quoi. Tu pourras cuisiner les Tacos, » j'ajoute en souriant.

« Pas de problème. Je peux gérer d'ajouter un paquet d'assaisonnement à de la viande hachée. » Il rit et je me joins à lui. « Cet appartement est formidable, soit dit en passant. Je n'ai pas complimenté ta trouvaille quand nous sommes arrivés. »

« Oh, merci ! Il est super, je suis d'accord. Nous sommes réellement chanceux avec la vue, les deux chambres… et je vais baptiser ce jacuzzi sur la terrasse, ce soir. »

Je regarde Edward et il semble perdu dans ses pensées… en conflit, peut-être ? « Ça va ? »

Il sort brusquement de sa transe dans laquelle il était pris et me fait son sourire en coin. « Euh, ouais. Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais juste aller déballer un peu. »

« Pas du tout. J'allais faire la même chose avant de plonger dans le jacuzzi. »

Il acquiesce et s'en va dans sa chambre. Il m'a laissé la suite, ce qui était vraiment très généreux. J'ai une salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, et un balcon personnel. Sa chambre est de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle est grande, et avec un lit King size comme dans la mienne, mais sa salle de bain est dans le couloir. Même s'il n'a pas de balcon personnel, nous sommes vraiment bien lotis pour Princeville. Le salon est immense, nous avons une cuisine toute équipée et un grand écran de télévision qui couvre le mur, comme dans nos deux chambres. Le décor est tropical, bien sûr, mais ils n'ont pas exagéré sur le rotin ce qui aurait pu nous donner l'impression d'être plongé dans l'univers des Golden Girls_. (ndlt : pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est la sitcom Les craquantes.)_

C'est réellement parfait. Tout ce que j'espérais, et la meilleure partie c'est… qu'il est ici avec moi.

Je le jure, j'étais d'accord pour être seule pendant ce voyage. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui reste assise à la maison si je n'ai personne pour sortir. Si j'ai faim, j'attrape un livre et je vais dans mon restaurant favori. Une table pour un ne me dérange pas – vraiment pas. Si un film passe au cinéma et que je veux vraiment le voir, j'y vais. Bien sûr, je demande à Alice et Jasper, ou Angela d'abord… mais s'ils ne sont pas disponibles, je ne reste pas à la maison.

C'est juste que je ne suis plus cette personne. Je me suis promis il y a longtemps maintenant de ne pas laisser filer la vie. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous avons et je fais de mon mieux pour que chaque moment compte. Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis en mouvement à chaque minute. J'aime paresser et trainer en pyjama toute une journée de temps en temps, aussi… mais, je me suis fait la promesse que je profiterais de chaque jour comme d'une opportunité d'embrasser la vie autant pour moi-même que pour Mike et notre fils. Je ne peux pas imaginer fonctionner autrement… et je suis certaine que Mike serait fier de la manière dont je fais les choses. Il n'aurait jamais voulu que je me roule en boule et que je dépérisse après qu'il ait été tué. Ce n'est pas qui il était. Et ce n'est pas qui je suis, non plus.

Et maintenant, je suis ici avec Edward. Sentant… _quelque chose_. Une attirance… une attraction. Je ne peux pas encore l'expliquer, mais je sais que je veux explorer ça un peu plus. Je crois qu'il ressent la même chose. Je l'ai surpris qui me regardait à différent moments durant les jours et les soirées que nous avons passé ensemble depuis une semaine et demie. Et pas seulement quand je parlais… c'était aussi pendant des moments silencieux aussi. Je lève les yeux et alors nos regards se fixent. Alors je souris, parce que comment ne pas sourire à cet homme ? Je sais qu'il a enduré beaucoup de douleur dans sa vie. Je réalise pourquoi c'est difficile pour lui et qu'il pense que toutes les relations se terminent dans la tristesse et le désespoir. Mais il s'est enfermé et c'est vraiment une honte. Personne ne devrait traverser la vie avec si peu de foi dans le bonheur et la vie.

Il a tant de bonté dans les yeux, que c'est dur de détourner le regard. Et ensuite, il y a sa mâchoire forte, son cou tendu qui mène à ses larges épaules et ses exceptionnels biceps et ses avant-bras bronzés. N'importe quel idiot peut voir qu'il est fier de sa condition physique, comme la plus part des Marines. Mike était pareil.

_Où est ce que j'en étais ?_ Oh, oui… sa poitrine. La manière dont ses plaques militaire argentées pendent sur son sternum faisant contraste avec sa peau bronzée. Les poils sur son torse, la définition de ses abdominaux. D'accord, c'est pratiquement tout le haut de son corps, mais je ne suis pas faite d'acier. Quand il est arrivé au bord de la piscine cet après-midi avec son short bleu marine, son beau torse et des jambes toniques comme je n'en avais jamais vu, j'ai dû regarder vers mon ventre pour ne pas avoir à cacher mon visage. J'aurais sérieusement pu rester bouche ouverte devant lui. 'Prend une photo' m'est venu à l'esprit quand j'ai réalisé comme je ne pouvais pas me détourner de lui aujourd'hui.

Je sors de ma rêverie et je me rends compte que j'ai pratiquement déballé tout mon sac. Culottes, soutien-gorges et pyjamas sont dans mes tiroirs. Les vêtements sont sur les cintres, les affaires de toilette sur le lavabo de la salle de bain. C'est plutôt cool. J'aimerais pouvoir faire tout mon ménage comme ça, rapide et sans douleur. Simplement en pensant à Edward et ses attributs, ça marcherait !

**^^TotS^^**

_Mmmm_. Cette eau est incroyable. Très chaude, mais tellement relaxante. L'endroit est plongé dans l'obscurité, à l'exception des lumières provenant de notre salon. Quand je retiens ma respiration et arrête les jets d'eau, je peux entendre les vagues s'écraser à la base des falaises en dessous.

Tellement paisible. Tellement simple. Tellement…

« Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi ? » J'entends la voix désincarnée d'Edward derrière moi et je me retourne pour le voir. Son corps tout entier est dans l'ombre avec les lumières du salon qui forment un halo. Il ressemble à un super héros dans l'obscurité… prêt à sauver les filles relaxées dans leur jacuzzi. Heureusement pour moi, je suis la seule qui correspond à la description pour l'instant.

« Je t'en prie ! C'est ce que le docteur a ordonné après avoir couru partout et voyagé toute la journée. »

Il laisse tomber sa serviette sur le côté du jacuzzi et monte dedans, glissant dans l'eau en grognant, ensuite il s'assoit sur le banc à ma droite. Ma respiration s'arrête dans ma poitrine, en écoutant son gémissement de satisfaction et je dois regarder ailleurs, de peur de commencer à baver. Je suis célibataire depuis plus de trois ans, à l'exception de mes fidèles doigts. Tous ces grognements et ses gémissements qu'il fait par inadvertance… comme je le disais plus tôt, je ne suis pas en acier une fille ne peut pas en gérer autant.

« C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? » J'annonce ça, bêtement. Enfin c'est toujours mieux que de me lancer dans une lap dance humide.

« Mon Dieu, c'est fantastique. » Il lève ses bras hors de l'eau et commence à les étirer. Il fait craquer ses articulations et à rouler sa nuque, ensuite il fait tomber de l'eau sur sa tête et se frotte le visage et sa coupe très courte de haut en bas. Je dois mordre l'intérieur de ma joue et étudier mes ongles pour ne pas avoir l'air de d'une harceleuse. Il commence à étendre ses longues jambes, mais les miennes sont déjà en travers de la baignoire et calées sur le banc en face. Aussitôt que nos jambes se rencontrent sous l'eau, nous les ramenons vers nos corps instinctivement et nous nous excusons à l'unisson pour la collision.

« Désolé ! »

« Désolée… non, c'est bon… voilà, » Je bouge un peu sur le côté pour que je puisse toujours avoir mes jambes allongées, mais sur le banc à ma gauche, lui permettant d'installer les siennes sur celui à sa droite.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on prévoit demain ? Trainer et se détendre ? Oui commencer à visiter ? » questionne-t-il pendant que sa tête repose sur le bord du jacuzzi, ses yeux fermés pour un moment.

« Nous pouvons faire une visite organisée si tu veux. Ou aller explorer par nous-même. Tu fais du golf ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Nan, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. J'en ai fait quelques fois avec mon commandant… en fait, j'essaie juste de ne pas me ridiculiser en face de mes supérieurs. C'est un hobby couteux… et je ne suis pas très bon. Et toi ? »

« Nan. Mike appréciait ça, mais je pensais que c'était ennuyeux, » je ris. « Il pouvait allumer la télévision le dimanche et regarder du golf pendant des heures, » je secoue la tête en me rappelant. « C'était comme regarder de la peinture sécher. »

Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire et à ce moment-là nos regards se rencontrent. Une de ces moments lourds de sens qui me font avaler difficilement et sourire également. « Dans ce cas, le golf de Princeville ne sera pas pour nous. » Je hausse les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu serais intéressé par un tour en hélicoptère de Waimea Canyon ? »

« Définitivement. Et ma mère et mon père disent que la grotte de Fern est un must, » j'ajoute. « Oh et bien sûr un hula sur chaque île, si nous pouvons. »

Il sourit. « Un tour des hulas d'Hawaii, hein ? » Il me regarde, en plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité. « Nous pouvons faire ça. Est-ce que tes parents t'ont donné d'autres conseils ? Je comprends qu'ils sont venus en vacances ici ? »

« Ouais, quand j'étais très jeune, ils sont venus ici pour leur dixième anniversaire de mariage. Ils ont passé une semaine à Kauai et une autre sur Oahu. Je vais devoir leur faire un e-mail ce soir et leur demander d'autres idées. Mais je me souviens qu'ils ont mentionné la grotte, il y a aussi une visite des scènes de films et le tour en hélicoptère. »

« Napali Coast sur le coin nord-ouest de l'ile et la forêt tropicale au-dessus sont censés être des choses à faire. »

« Merveilleux… entre nos connaissances de base et les recherches sur internet que nous avons faites, je pense que nous avons de quoi faire cette semaine. » Je regarde en l'air et apprécie pendant un moment le ciel étoilé. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Le tour des scènes de films demain et peut être un hula le soir ? Ca à l'air bien ? »

« Absolument. »

Je soupire et bouge. « Eh bien, je pense que je vais me retirer pour la nuit. Mes doigts sont complétement fripés, » je ris. Quand je me lève, je vacille, mais Edward étend ses bras pour me stabiliser autour de mes cuisses. « Ouf ! je crois que le vin et l'eau chaude m'ont eu. »

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Voilà. Laisse-moi au moins t'aider à sortir pour que tu ne bascule pas par au-dessus de la balustrade du balcon. »

Je souris et lève les yeux au ciel, joueuse. « D'accord, patrouille de sécurité. Mais merci. »

Il sort et enroule la serviette autour de sa taille. Bon sang, quelle vue. Maintenant je sais à quoi il doit ressembler en sortant de la douche. Les filets d'eau chaude sur ses épaules, ses plaques militaires, ses abdos et ses jambes. Une fois encore, je dois retenir le gémissement de remerciement au Seigneur pour avoir bénit le monde d'un tel spécimen.

Je m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire et sors mes jambes. Il se tient là pour m'attraper la main et m'aider. Je me relève et nos corps, chauds et mouillés de l'expérience vivifiante du jacuzzi, sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos poitrines montent et descendent en même temps et quand je lève les yeux nos regards se fixent pour la énième fois.

_J'avale difficilement et souris. Trop rapide… c'est trop rapide, Bella. Non._

« Merci, » Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Tu as fini ici aussi ? »

Il acquiesce. « Ouais. Nous devrions partir tôt demain. Alors aller au lit à l'air d'être une bonne option. » Il se penche et éteint les jets.

« C'est vrai. » Je souffle, exagérément, essayant de ne pas penser à _son_ lit et à la place je passe la porte fenêtre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je commence immédiatement à frissonner à cause de la climatisation. La chair de poule recouvre mon corps.

« Mince, c'est un sacré écart de température. Ça te dérange si je baisse la clim un peu ? » demande-t-il après avoir fait passer sa serviette sur ses épaules.

« Non, vas-y. Si j'ai besoin, je peux toujours allumer le ventilateur au plafond au milieu de la nuit. »

Je marche dans le petit couloir, où il se tient pour régler le thermostat. Je passe derrière lui, effleurant son dos. Je peux sentir la chair de poule sur sa peau alors que mon ventre frôle l'étendue de son dos bronzé.

Je me permets un dernier regard pour la soirée et je me tourne vers ma porte. Nous nous observons un moment, je regarde sa mâchoire se tendre et se serrer, sa pomme d'Adam bougé. Je me demande ce qu'il pense en ce moment.

_En sommes-nous déjà là ? En sommes-nous là ? Trop tôt… trop rapide ? »_

Mais cela m'appelle… il m'appelle, même si c'est silencieusement.

« Eh bien… bonne nuit. » J'offre, rapidement mes yeux étudiant les siens.

Il avale une fois de plus, et acquiesce. « Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Je rentre dans la chambre et ferme la porte. Mon corps tombe contre celle-ci dans un bruit sourd et j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas entendu. Je m'accroupie sur le tapis et je baisse la tête.

Est-ce que _nous_ en sommes là ? Je ne sais pas pour le 'nous', mais je suis certaine que j'y pense… beaucoup.

Je peux les sentir. Les mêmes ailes d'aigle de l'autre nuit sont une nouvelle fois-là dans mon ventre. Est-ce qu'il les sent aussi ?

Quelque chose se passe ici… bientôt j'espère.

* * *

Voilà ! Personellement je les aime de plus en plus ces deux là… j'espère que vous aussi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'aime toujours autant vous lire et ça me motive pour la suite -)


	8. Chapitre 8

Un remerciement tout particulier à **Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** pour m'autoriser à traduire son histoire. Je ne le dirais jamais assez.

On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre…

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

L'alarme de mon réveil est brutale. Il devrait y avoir une règle au sujet des sonneries de réveil pendant les vacances, mais je l'ai volontairement mise à six heures du matin, en espérant être levé avant Bella. Je veux pouvoir utiliser la cuisine et préparer quelques fruits frais que nous avons achetés hier et faire couler du café en guise de remerciement pour le diner d'hier.

J'ai oublié de fermer les rideaux hier soir, alors la lumière du soleil m'a réveillé naturellement. Sortir du lit provoque une symphonie de craquements dans mon corps alors que je fais mes premiers pas de la journée. Je passe un t-shirt sur mon short et sors de ma chambre, en me frottant les yeux. Juste comme je l'espérais, l'appartement est silencieux.

Dans le réfrigérateur je trouve les baies, le melon cantaloup et le melon vert. Je les nettoie et les coupe sur l'un des plateaux que j'ai trouvé dans le placard. En appuyant sur quelques boutons après avoir mis du café dans le compartiment à filtres, je me félicite d'avoir fait tout ça dans un silence relatif, et apparemment sans déranger Bella.

Je me remets au lit et reprogrammes mon alarme pour sept heures et demi afin de pouvoir officiellement commencer ma journée à une heure plus raisonnable en plus Bella et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour sortir de la maison à neuf heures chaque matin pour faire le plus de chose possible.

**^^TotS^^**

_« Oncle Edwaaard ! »_

« Bonjour, petite coquine, comment tu vas ? » Je prends une gorgée de café fumant…mmm, paradisiaque.

_« Je vais tellement bien ! Je me suis tellement amusée chez pépé et mémé ! J'ai vu oncle Emmett et tante Lilie ! »_

« J'ai entendu qu'ils étaient venus te rendre visite ! Qu'est que tu as fait pendant que tu étais chez pépé et mémé ? »

_« Oh ! Ils m'ont emmené au paaarc et j'ai nagé dans leur pisciiiine et j'ai roulé sur mon véloooo et ils m'ont emmené au zoooo… »_

« Waouh, Bay. On dirait que tu t'ais ennuyé et que tu as passé un moment affreux. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras._ « Oncle Edward. Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »_

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu as raison, je me moque. Mais je suis content que tu te sois autant amusée. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand oncle Emmett et tante Lielie sont venus ? »

_« Nous avons mangé des hot-dogs et du maïs et oncle Emmett m'a mangé le ventre ! »_

J'écarquille les yeux et tape sur la table avec ma main. « **Bailyn Grace Yorkie !** Je suis le seul qui a le droit de te manger le ventre ! Pourquoi tu as laissé oncle Emmett le faire. Il est à moi ! »

Elle rit, hystérique. _« Nonnnn, oncle Edward c'est mon ventre, »_ dit-elle en levant son t-shirt. _« Tu peux le manger quand tu seras avec moi, mais tu n'étais pas là, alors oncle Emmett l'a fait à ta place. »_

« Bien, je vais appeler oncle Emmett et lui dire de rester loin de ton ventre. »

« _D'accord_. » Elle rit encore plus. _« Où est-ce que tu es ? Tu n'es pas dans la pièce bleue ou dans la blanche ! » _

Petite fille terriblement intelligente. Mon bureau à la maison a les murs bleus, ceux de mon salon sont blancs, et c'est où je suis assis habituellement quand nous parlons. Les murs de l'appartement, ici, sont jaunes pales. « Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas dans mon bureau. J'ai pris un avion et je visite les autres îles d'Hawaii. »

« Tu es tout seul ? »

En souriant, je souffle, et j'aperçois Bella qui passe dans le salon à ce moment exact en me faisant un signe de la main. « Non, Bay. Je ne suis pas tout seul. »

Instantanément Bailyn se redresse et fronce le visage. _« Qui est là ? »_

Je surprends Bella en train de ricaner alors qu'elle se remplit une tasse de café.

« Je suis avec une amie. Elle s'appelle Bella. »

Elle halète, théâtrale. _« Belle comme Belle de la Belle et la Bête ! Est-ce qu'elle a de longs cheveux ? Est-ce qu'ils sont bruns ? Est-ce qu'elle a une robe jaune ? »_

« Bay, » j'essaie de l'arrêter, mais ma nièce est en mission pour rencontrer une princesse Disney.

_« Est-ce qu'elle a un livre ? Belle aime lire. Et est-ce qu'elle chante une chanson ? Belle chante beaucoup de chansons. Et elle danse avec la Bête… »_

Bella est maintenant écroulée sur ses bras sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et elle m'écoute recevoir l'inquisition espagnole.

**« Bailyn ! »**

_« Ouais ?_ » Elle se fige avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, ses fossettes remplissant entièrement l'écran.

« Chérie, son nom est Bell-AH, pas Belle. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et je l'ai vu lire et je l'ai vu danser. »

Bailyn commence à couiner et Bella a maintenant les bras sur sa tête, se secouant sur le haut du comptoir.

« Je ne sais pas si elle a une robe jaune, je l'ai entendu chanter une chanson une fois quand nous étions dans la voiture… Je vais devoir lui demander de chanter encore pour moi, » j'ajoute avec un sourire en coin, maintenant que Bella a relevé la tête du comptoir.

« EST-CE QUE JE PEUX LUI PARLER ? » Bailyn hurle à ce que je présume être le niveau sonore des chauves-souris.

Je lève les yeux vers Bella, qui a un sourire penaud sur le visage et elle commence à s'approcher du canapé où je suis assis.

Je souris à mon téléphone et les yeux de Bailyn s'écarquillent quand Bella tombe lourdement à côté de moi, son visage maintenant visible par ma nièce.

« Salut, Bailyn ! » l'interpelle gentiment Bella.

Cette pauvre petite fille est complétement figée. Elle fait un Face Time avec Belle de la _Belle et la Bête_ pour elle. Les rêves de sa vie sont officiellement accomplis.

« Bay ? » je demande alors qu'un sourire apparait sur le visage de ma nièce, remplaçant le choc et l'effroi.

_« Sa-salut Belle ! »_ Elle commence à agiter sa main frénétiquement.

« Comment vas-tu, Bailyn ? Ton oncle Edward m'a tellement parlé de toi ! »

« Je vais bien. J'ai quatre ans. J'habite dans une maison, pas un château comme toi. Est-ce que la Bête est avec toi ? » Ses pensées filent dans son esprit de quatre ans.

« Ouais, chérie, il est juste là ! » Bella me tapote plusieurs fois la cuisse et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de piquer ses côtes pour la faire convulser et rire de façon incontrôlée.

« Où ? Je ne le vois pas ! » Bailyn bouge la tête comme si cela pouvait changer son champ visuel et lui permettre de voir son prince velu préféré.

« **Merci**, Bailyn. » Je chatouille toujours Bella, et elle se bat maintenant avec moi pour que j'arrête. Finalement, je cède et j'entends Bella soupirer de soulagement.

« Est-ce que la _Belle et la Bête_ est ton film préféré ? » demande Bella.

« _OUAIS !_ » crie Bailyn. « _Est-ce-que tu aimes ton film, Belle ?_ » Elle sautille maintenant sur sa chaise. Son visage est maintenant hors de l'écran et tout ce que nous voyons ce sont ses genoux anguleux et l'arrondi de son menton.

« Bailyn, » je la corrige, « c'est Bella chérie, pas Belle. » Cela me vaut une claque sur la jambe et Bella fait un bruit avec sa langue.

« Je peux être Belle pour elle, » souffle-t-elle. Je hausse les épaules et lève les mains en signe de reddition. Je ne veux pas m'interposer entre ces deux filles et l'usurpation d'identité royale qui est perpétrée juste sous mes yeux.

« En fait, Bailyn, mon film préféré est _Raiponce_. J'adore Flynn Rider ! » Bella chantonne le nom de ce personnage et j'observe ma nièce être encore plus excitée par cette réponse. J'hausse un sourcil, observant le niveau d'œstrogène augmenter entre ces deux-là.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être amoureuse d'un garçon, Bailyn Grace ! » lui dis-je comme si je la disputais. « Flynn Rider, » je crache presque. « Tu as oncle Edward et oncle Emmett… tu n'as pas besoin de penser à d'autre garçon, petite fille ! »

Bailyn glousse encore. « Oh, oncle Edward… tu fais l'idiot ! »

« Flynn Rider. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom de toute façon ? » Je murmure assez fort pour que Bella m'entende.

Elle plisse les yeux, l'humour étant toujours présent sur son visage. « Dis ce que tu veux sur moi, mais NE salis pas le nom du personnage de dessin animé pour lequel j'ai le béguin. » Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Et si tu veux le savoir, son vrai nom est Eugène. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit. « Tu as le béguin pour un personnage de dessin animé, Clémentine ? Je dois voir ça ! »

« _Qui est Clémentine ?_ » Bailyn redescend de son rêve de princesse et rejoint la conversation, nous faisant rire Bella et moi.

« Juste mon surnom pour Bella, chérie. Mais écoute, nous devons y aller. Est-ce que je peux te parler bientôt ? Nous devons nous préparer pour sortir. »

Elle a l'air déçue mais acquiesce. « _D'accord. Après l'heure de la sieste ?_ »

Bella et moi éclatons de rire. « Euhhh, plutôt demain ou après-demain. »

Elle s'effondre sur sa chaise et soupire très fort. _« D'acccord. Je t'aime, Belle !_ »

Bella lui fait un signe de la main et répond sans hésiter, « je t'aime aussi Bailyn ! Est-ce que je peux te reparler bientôt ? »

« _OUAIS !_ » crie-t-elle, sur la lune de l'attention que lui donne Bella. _« D'accord, bye_ ! » crie encore Bailyn au téléphone.

« Hé ! » Je l'interromps avant qu'elle ne mette fin à l'appel. « Et moi ? »

Ses yeux d'agrandissent. « _Oh ouais, bye oncle Edward,_ » et elle met fin à notre conversation.

Ma mâchoire tombe, réalisant que je viens juste de me faire larguer pour une usurpatrice d'identité de Princesse Disney à ma gauche. Je la regarde et ses mains sont posées sur sa bouche et son nez et elle tremble.

« Est-ce… est-ce que tu te **moques** de moi, Clémentine ? »

Elle ferme les yeux et respire profondément, enlevant ses mains de son visage. « Non. Absolument pas, » murmure-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. « Je vais prendre une douche Capt'ne. Merci pour le super petit-déjeuner au fait. »

Elle se lève et traverse la pièce mais se retourne avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. « Oh, et tu viens de gagner un rendez-vous pour regarder _Raiponce_. Personne ne se moque du 'smolder'. »

« 'Smolder' ? » je demande, étrangement jaloux d'un personnage de dessin animé. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » je crie dans le salon maintenant vide.

« TU VERRAS ! »

**^^TotS^^**

Nous décidons d'acheter des billets pour la visite de six-heures des films d'Hollywood, qui nous emmène tout autour de l'île. Alors que nous voyageons d'endroit en endroit dans un bus climatisé, il y a des scènes de séries télé, de films ou de clips diffusés sur des écrans. L'idée est que les touristes puissent regarder le clip et ensuite le bus s'arrête à l'endroit exact où la scène a été tourné. C'est trop cool. Nous avons la possibilité de sortir et de prendre des photos. _L'Île aux naufragés, L'île fantastique, Six jours, Sept nuits et Pirates des Caraïbes _sont juste quelques localisations de films que nous visitons. À une heure de l'après-midi, nous nous arrêtons dans un restaurant Tahitien pour déjeuner, qui est inclus dans le prix de l'excursion.

C'est une expérience réellement fantastique et Bella a une autre chance de chanter son thème de _Jurassic Park. _Je me joins même à elle cette fois-ci.

Ensuite, nous avons choisi d'aller au Smith Family Garden pour un Hula, endroit qui a des critiques dithyrambiques. Nous arrivons vers cinq heures et nous sommes accueillis par des femmes qui se présentent à nous avec des hauts fait de petits coquillages. Nous nous promenons pendant qu'un cochon de lait est rôti dans un four en terre, que les habitants de l'île appellent aussi un imu. Le cadre est très beau nous prenons de fantastiques photos du soleil commençant à se coucher sur l'eau. Je nous achète à chacun une grande tasse faite dans une noix de coco, qui est sculptée pour ressembler à une tête de singe. Elles sont remplies de lait de coco. Assez curieusement, le lait de coco ne ressemble pas du tout à du lait, mais plus à de l'eau et le gout est légèrement sucré. Vous apprenez quelque chose tous les jours !

Pendant que nous attendons notre table, Bella décide d'acheter une fleur pour ses cheveux afin de pouvoir ressembler aux gens qui font la fête. Je me tiens à côté d'elle alors qu'elle fait son achat et la femme âgée qui encaisse l'argent à la table, explique à Bella comment elle est supposée la porter.

« Prenez ça et mettez là derrière votre oreille gauche, pour montrer que c'est plus près de votre cœur. » La femme fait un contact visuel avec moi et un signe de tête. « C'est votre véritable amour, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez porter ça derrière votre oreille gauche pour montrer au monde que vous n'êtes plus célibataire. »

Les joues de Bella rougissent et mon dos se tend un peu.

« Oh… oh non, » bégaye Bella avec un sourire. « Je suis toujours célibataire. Cela devrait être derrière mon oreille droite, » dit-elle, tandis que la femme l'aide à mettre l'orchidée.

« Voilà. Charmant, » dit la femme à Bella et ensuite me regarde. « Ne faîtes pas l'idiot trop longtemps. Les gentlemen vont voir cette belle jeune fille sans fleur derrière son oreille gauche, et ils seront rapides pour faire changer ça. »

Elle continue à me fixer, mais mes yeux sont sur Bella, qui fait face au miroir de l'autre côté de la table, pour arranger ses cheveux. Je souris à la femme et vais vers Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? » me demande-t-elle en prenant une pose de 'ta-daa'.

« C'est parfait… ça te vas bien. »

« Merci. »

Le cochon de lait rôti est vraiment délicieux, comme les légumes et les patates douces violettes hawaïennes. Le Taro _(ndlt : légumes racines_)… pas autant. Cela a le gout de papier mâché. Pas que j'ai déjà mangé beaucoup de papier mâché dans ma vie… mais si j'avais à imager ça, je suis quasiment sur que le Taro à le même gout et la même consistance du papier mâché… et peut être même du silicone.

Quand le spectacle commence, Bella et moi avons déjà bu quelques verres et nous nous sentons légèrement gai. Nous regardons les hommes faire leur danse du feu, jonglant avec des torches allumées et marchant sur des charbons ardents. Ensuite, des douzaines de belles femmes sortent pour danser sur des rythmes de la jungle en provenance d'Hawaii, Tahiti, du Japon et des Fiji. Je regarde Bella de temps en temps et profite du magnifique sourire placardé sur son visage. Elle est hypnotisée par le spectacle… et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par elle.

Mon pire cauchemar se matérialise quand certains danseurs descendent de la scène et commencent à attraper les mains de spectateurs sans méfiance qui regardent le Hula, pour les emmener et leur apprendre à danser. Je supplie Dieu pour qu'ils ne viennent pas à moi, et heureusement, mes prières sont entendues quand je suis complétement ignoré. Ensuite, je suis choqué quand ce danseur robuste, portant seulement un pagne et des chevillières faites de paille, attrape la main de Bella, la faisant pousser un cri perçant de joie.

« Bella ! » Je l'appelle. « Tu es sûre ? »

Pendant qu'elle est entrainée vers la scène, elle me se retourne pour me regarder, « Bien sûr. Ça va être génial ! »

Ma tête se tourne dans tous les sens, essayant de voir Bella dans la foule sur la scène, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je pense qu'elle a disparu en coulisse. Environ cinq minutes passent et les tambours recommencent, pendant que les trois hommes et femmes sélectionnés dans l'audience – Bella incluse – prennent leur place sur la scène.

Je pense que le costume était en option, considérant que quatre des six personnes sélectionnées portent encore la majorité de leur vêtements d'origine, mais, sans surprise, Bella a voulu participer pleinement, ce qui explique pourquoi elle se tient en face d'une centaine de personnes dans rien d'autre qu' une fine jupe d'herbe, un soutien-gorge fait de verdure, une couronne feuillue et des chevillière en paille. Ses cheveux sont lâchés et elle affiche un sourire éclatant sur le visage… elle éclipse tout le monde. Elle est plus que stupéfiante. Et elle montre beaucoup trop de peau devant ces amateurs de Hula à moitié ivre. À mon avis.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère tandis que je la regarde recevoir des instructions sur comment bouger ses bras et ses hanches. Couplé avec les mouvements de ses pieds, Bella semble soudainement avoir dansé le Hula pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. Une fois encore, je suis captivé.

Après qu'ils aient tous reçu leurs instructions, cela tourne en un concours où les meilleurs danseurs sont désignés par les cris et les applaudissements du public. Bien sûr, Bella arrive en finale, probablement parce que notre table a braillé comme une bande d'imbécile, moi étant le plus bruyant. Ses hanches donnent l'impression d'avoir un moteur incorporé à la façon dont elle est capable de les faire rouler d'avant en arrière si rapidement. Ce qui est effrayant, c'est que Bailyn fait une danse similaire, que ma sœur et ma mère ont surnommé 'le derrière chancelant', parce que ses hanches vont à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle et Bella pourraient faire une bonne équipe. C'est cette pensée qui me serre la poitrine… Bailyn et Bella dans la même pièce. Cela ressemble à un rêve impossible.

Plus de cris me sort de ma rêverie et je réalise que le concours arrive à son dernier tournant. Bella et son homologue masculin, qui ont tous les deux survécus aux précédentes éliminations, sont maintenant sur le point de danser sans l'aide de leurs instructeurs.

Bien que le gars sache vraiment bouger, Bella éblouit complétement la foule. Ses bras sont élégants et la manière dont ses hanches se balancent lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, pour suivre le tempo en secouant des maracas de fleurs… cela donne l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de concours.

L'applaudimètre et le volume des cris assurent à Bella la victoire du concours de danse. N'importe qui passant pourrait croire que notre table a gagné à la loterie au vu des cris que nous poussons. Elle arrive en bondissant de la scène avec ses vêtement fourré dans un sac et je me lève pour l'accueillir avec un sourire, qui j'espère, est égal au sien.

Elle court directement dans mes bras, et ensuite éloigne sa tête de mon épaule et me surprend en m'embrassant carrément sur les lèvres. Cela dur moins de cinq secondes, parce que nos voisins de table nous sifflent maintenant et nous acclament. Ses lèvres sont douces, comme les boissons tropicales glacées qu'elle a bu toute la soirée. Elles sont charnues et humides et je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas ouvrir ma bouche et essayer d'approfondir le baiser. Elle n'insiste pas non plus, mais quand elle descend de sa pointe de pied elle me regarde avec un grand sourire.

« Comment j'étais Capt'ne ? »

« Tu étais… » Je fais une pause toujours abasourdi par le baiser inattendu.

« Ridicule, hilarante, horrible ? » questionne-t-elle, essayant de remplir le blanc.

Je secoue la tête, mes bras toujours autour de son dos pendant que ses mains restent sur mes épaules. « Merveilleuse, Bella. Tu étais merveilleuse. »

**^^TotS^^**

Le sommeil ne vient pas facilement. Je me retrouve à me tourner et me retourner, toujours en pensant à Bella sur scène et ensuite… à ce baiser. Je force mes yeux à se fermer et jette mon bras sur mon visage. L'image que je fais apparaitre est celle de Bella balançant ses hanches séduisantes d'un côté à l'autre, son ventre bronzé ondulant avec grâce, ses longues jambes recouvertes par l'herbe fragile. Savoir que seulement quelques feuilles recouvraient sa poitrine, uniquement retenue par une ficelle autour de son dos et ses épaules, fait augmenter ma pression sanguine. Une ondulation de trop et tout le monde aurait pu apercevoir sa marchandise.

Pas cool du tout.

J'attrape mon portable et regarde l'heure et je réalise qu'il est presque six heures du matin. Je peux voir le soleil commencer à se lever à travers les rideaux. Bella et moi sommes tombés d'accord hier soir pour passer une journée calme aujourd'hui et profiter de la piscine. Elle a aussi mentionné vouloir profiter des services du spa qu'ils offrent dans la résidence. Je ne serais pas contre un massage moi-même, mais j'ai besoin d'éliminer la tension que je ressens dans mon cou et mon dos d'abord. Je n'ai pas fait de sport depuis trois jours, pas étonnant que je me sente aussi nerveux. Je sais que je ne vais pas être capable de m'endormir maintenant je ferais mieux d'aller voir leurs installations.

En arrivant dans la grande salle de sport, je me rends compte que j'ai l'endroit pour moi seul. Quel autre idiot serait dans une salle de sport à six heures et quart du matin pendant ses vacances à Hawaii. Ça ne peut être que moi et seulement moi.

Je m'échauffe en faisant un petit jogging de trois kilomètres sur le tapis roulant et ensuite je passe aux poids pour me concentrer sur mes bras et mon dos. Je fais ensuite des pompes et des abdos.

Satisfait d'avoir fait une séance d'entrainement convenable, considérant que je suis en vacances, je décide de courir autour de la résidence en guise de retour au calme avant de retourner dans notre appartement du deuxième étage.

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

Je n'ai pas entendu un bruit dans la chambre d'Edward depuis que je me suis levée il y a une heure. Il doit être en train de dormir pour faire passer toutes les bières et boissons tropicales que nous avons bues hier soir. Mon dieu, c'était tellement amusant. Danser sur une scène comme une folle était libérateur. Même si je me suis ridiculisée, qui s'en soucie ? Je me suis amusée et je me suis fait des souvenirs, les deux principales raisons pour lesquelles je fais ce voyage à Hawaii.

Je devais être un peu étourdie et saoule après que tout le monde ai applaudit pour moi et que j'ai été désignée comme gagnante du concours. Sinon qu'est-ce qui m'aurait possédé pour que je saute dans les bras d'Edward comme ça ? Et ensuite je l'ai embrassé ! Ce n'était pas un _baiser_ baiser… mais cela m'a certainement pris toute la volonté dont j'étais capable pour ne pas tenter le destin et l'approfondir. Quand j'ai finalement repris mes esprits et me suis écartée, il semblait joyeusement surpris. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose. Je ne veux pas le forcer, mais Jésus, qu'est-ce qu'il était attirant dans son pantalon kaki et sa chemise noire par-dessus dont quelques boutons étaient défait et ses manches roulées jusqu'au coude. Waouh. J'en ai le vertige rien que de penser à cette image.

Des éclaboussures de graisse de bacon me ramènent à la réalité. Il est presque prêt ensuite je vais faire quelques pancakes à la banane. Soudainement, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mes yeux s'agrandissent et je me fige, pensant que nous avons un invité surprise… ou peut-être que ce sont les femmes de ménage qui sont entrées sans frapper ?

« Salut. » J'entends Edward laisser tomber ses clés sur le comptoir. Je souris, reconnaissante que ce ne soit pas un intrus, mais à la place mon très fringuant compagnon de voyage.

Je me détourne de la plaque de cuisson et je rencontre la vue la plus fantastique que jamais. Edward se tient à environ deux mètres de moi, ne portant rien de plus qu'un short de baseball noir, des baskets blanches et sur sa tête une casquette à l'envers. Son corps entier scintille de sueur. Le miroitement de ses plaques militaires est accentué par le mouvement répété de sa poitrine. Il y a une petite serviette blanche coincée dans la ceinture de son short et je suis instantanément hypnotisée par le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam quand il boit une bouteille de Gatorade à l'orange.

Je crois que je peux mourir.

Il penche la tête en avant et hausse les sourcils, « tu vas bien ? » Attendant ma réponse, il prend la serviette et s'essuie le bas du visage et le cou.

Je crois que je réponds, « Mhmmm, » mais je n'en suis pas certaine. A l'instant je suis concentrée sur une goutte de sueur qui coule juste derrière ses plaques militaires, et qui doucement descend vers le centre de ses abdominaux, à travers les poils autour de son nombril.

« C'est une belle journée dehors je viens de courir autour de la résidence trois fois après une séance d'entrainement dans la salle de gym. » Il se rapproche de moi et fait sauter un morceau de banane dans sa bouche. Je me tiens simplement là, seulement armée d'une spatule alors que mes autres défenses tombent. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit-déjeuner, Clémentine ? »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'arrive à me reprendre suffisamment pour répondre à la question et ne pas grogner comme une femme des cavernes. « Pancakes… euh, pancakes à la banane et bacon. »

Il sourit gentiment. « Ça sent très bon. » Il vole un autre morceau de banane et ensuite s'éloigne rapidement après que je l'ai réprimandé pour son larcin. « Est-ce que j'ai le temps pour une douche ? »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, souffrant toujours d'une sorte de défaillance de l'intelligence. « Ouais. Je vais seulement mélanger la pâte. Ils seront prêts sur la table quand tu auras terminé. »

« Super. A tout de suite. »

Je lâche la spatule sur le comptoir, ouvre la porte du congélateur et j'y passe promptement la tête. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Cet homme est trop tentant pour son propre bien. Peut-être que je devrais aller dépenser un peu de toute cette énergie refoulée à la salle de sport. Courir une centaine de kilomètres… ouais… ça pourrait aider à me distraire de cette magnifique image de magasine qui se tenait devant moi.

**^^TotS^^**

***DING-DONG***

J'entends la sonnette mais je ne suis pas encore complétement habillée. Heureusement, Edward répond à la porte.

« Bonjour. Je suis ici pour le massage de Mme Newton. »

« Vous êtes le masseur que Bella a demandé ? »

« Je ne sais pas si elle m'a spécifiquement demandé, mais j'étais libre, alors ils m'ont envoyé. Il y a un problème, Monsieur ? »

Je me sèche rapidement les cheveux avec une serviette, en ne portant qu'une culotte en coton. J'ai besoin d'enfiler une chemise et un short pour sortir et l'accueillir. Pourquoi Edward a l'air si énervé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le gars qu'ils ont envoyé pour mon massage ? Je me fiche de qui ils ont envoyé, aussi longtemps qu'il ou elle sache faire un délicieux massage.

Je me démêle rapidement les cheveux, passe un short en jeans et mon top rose et je vais dans le salon.

J'arrive au milieu de quelque chose qui ressemble à un concours de qui fera pipi le plus loin, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« Salut, je suis Bella, » je tends ma main à un grand homme d'origine Samoan qui se tient dans notre salon avec un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et sa table de massage coincé sous son bras gauche. Le nom sur son badge est Haku.

« Bonjour, Mme Newton, je suis Haku. Le spa m'a envoyé pour votre massage, » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire. « Où puis-je m'installer ? »

« Vous pouvez faire ça ici, » intervient Edward, me faisant plisser le visage de confusion pendant que Haku fronce les sourcils.

« Au milieu du salon ? » je demande. « C'est un peu bizarre, tu ne crois pas ? » Je me tourne vers Edward.

« Pas que bizarre, » marmonne Edward pour lui-même.

« Suivez-moi, Haku. Vous pouvez vous installer dans la chambre par là. » J'accompagne le masseur et lui laisse quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse mettre en place son équipement.

De retour dans la cuisine, je trouve Edward en train de lire un magasine alors qu'il est assis sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Il tourne les pages furieusement il n'y a pas moyen qu'il lise si rapidement.

J'ouvre le réfrigérateur pour attraper une bouteille d'eau pour moi et j'en offre une à Edward. Il refuse mais n'arrête pas de m'observer. « Tout va bien ? » je lui demande, en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

« Ouais. Bien. Pourquoi ? »

Je plisse les yeux. « Juste curieuse. Tu as l'air… euh… un peu tendu là, Capt'ne. » Il secoue sa tête pour nier. « Tu vas aller à la piscine maintenant ? »

« Nan, ça devrait devenir un peu nuageux dehors. Je pense que je vais trainer ici. »

Je jette un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule vers les fenêtres et le balcon qui semblent baigner dans le soleil. « Tu es sûr d'avoir écouté le bon bulletin météo ? Regarde le temps est magnifique pour l'instant. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais regarder mes e-mails du bureau pour voir s'il n'y a rien d'urgent. »

« Oh. D'accord… eh bien, si le soleil est toujours là quand j'ai terminé, voudras-tu descendre à la piscine avec moi ? »

Il acquiesce rapidement. « Ouais. Je serais là. »

Je lui fais un sourire et je retourne dans ma chambre pour profiter d'un massage complet du corps.

**^^TotS^^**

**EPOV**

J'arpente le couloir comme l'un de ces pères à l'extérieur d'une salle d'accouchement. C'est pratiquement silencieux, excepté pour un soupire ou un grognement ici et là. Ces sons… ces putains de sons me donne envie de casser cette maudite porte.

Cet imbécile la fait gémir ?

Et je permets que ça se passe sous mon toit ?

Bon, techniquement ce n'est pas mon toit, mais merde… je participe au frais. Et si quelqu'un doit faire gémir Bella, ça devrait être moi. _Mon Dieu, écoutez-moi._ Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux inexistants pour la vingt-septième fois en quinze minutes.

« Mmmmm… »

Mes mains se ferment en poings quand j'entends Bella gémir en appréciant ce que lui fait ce géant là-dedans. Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il lui reste encore quarante minutes jusqu'à ce que ce clown en ait terminé avec elle. Quarante minutes. Je crois que je peux tenir… c'est ça, si je n'ai pas une putain d'attaque entre temps.

Est-ce qu'il est trop tôt pour commencer à boire ? Je vérifie ma montre pour être sûr… presque midi. Merde. Qui s'en soucie… il est dix-sept heures quelque part, non ?

De la bière et le jeu Angry Birds. Ça me tiendra occupé.

**^^TotS^^**

« Bon tacos, Señor Masen, » Bella rit en sirotant son énième verre de sangria.

« Merci, Señora Newton. Et merci pour m'avoir aidé à débarrasser la table. » Je termine de remplir le lave-vaisselle et le mets en route.

Bella est éméchée et elle fait son chemin vers le canapé du salon où je décide de la rejoindre.

« Jouons à un jeu Capt'ne ! » Bella fouille dans le tiroir de la table de salon et en sort un jeu de UNO.

« Oh, tu es certaine Clémentine ? Je suis impitoyable quand je joue au UNO, » je ricane, en mélangeant les cartes.

« Eh bien, il se trouve que je suis une grande joueuse de UNO moi-même, » rétorque-t-elle. « Ça te dit de rendre ça plus intéressant ? »

Mon intérêt est piqué. « Continue. »

Elle tapote ses doigts sur ses lèvres et dit « Strip UNO ! »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, sachant que c'est la sangria qui parle. « Bella, peut-être que nous devrions y aller doucement. Strip UNO, vraiment ? »

« Pas besoin d'être gêné. Nous avons passé les derniers jours à nous promener en maillot de bain… quelle est la différence ? En plus, on enlève un vêtement que lorsque l'un de nous gagne un tour… et, ET, bien que la personne qui gagne doive dire quel vêtement enlever à l'autre, le perdant a le droit de poser une question au gagnant, et ce dernier doit y répondre sincèrement. »

J'incline la tête impressionné. « Waouh, tu y a beaucoup pensé à ces règles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bella agite ses sourcils, « Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? Ça te convient ? »

« Je commence. »

**^^TotS^^**

Bella ne mentait pas c'est une tueuse au UNO. Ce qui explique pourquoi je suis assis ici avec seulement mon caleçon. Elle porte toujours son haut, mais sans son pantalon. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour garder mes yeux au-dessus de sa taille. Elle a la culotte jaune pâle la plus tentante que je n'ai jamais vu. Je dois boire ma bière pour éviter de commencer à haleter à cette vue.

Nous avons commencé sur le canapé, mais nous avons migré sur le sol et nous sommes assis côte à côte.

Même si elle a gagné beaucoup de tours et que j'ai perdu mes vêtements, la bonne partie c'est qu'elle doit révéler quelques vérités quand je lui pose des questions.

Comme dans tous les jeux où les gens sont ivres auxquels j'ai participé, les questions commencent assez innocemment, jusqu'à ce que ça se complique et actuellement nous sommes en plein dans le lac des vilains secrets.

« Aller, Clémentine… allons-y. Quand et où était ta première fois ? »

Elle soupire, avale une autre gorgée de sangria et commence. « D'accord… eh bien, honnêtement, ma première fois était avec Mike. J'avais vingt ans et il m'a emmené à Myrtle Beach pour un long week-end. Il a rendu ça vraiment spécial, » elle hausse les épaules et prend une autre gorgée. « Et je n'avais… » Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et détourne le regard un moment. « Waouh. Tu as seulement été avec… c'est… »

« Stupide. Je sais. Spécialement de nos jours et à cet âge, » interrompt-elle.

« NON ! » Je secoue la tête, « Je n'allais pas du tout dire ça… je pense que c'est génial. Tu savais ce que tu voulais, alors tu as attendu pour ça et tu l'as gardé précieusement. C'est vraiment spécial, Bella. Tu devrais en être fière. Ça te correspond bien. C'est le genre de personne que tu es. » Je prends sa main et serre ses doigts. « Sérieusement. Ne soit jamais honteuse de ça. »

Elle sourit et nous continuons à jouer jusqu'à ce que je gagne le tour suivant. « Oh, regarde ça ! Tombe la chemise, Clémentine. »

Elle rit à travers une autre gorgée de sangria et passe sa chemise par-dessus ses épaules, et la laisse tomber sur le canapé derrière nous. Et la voilà assise, avec son soutien-gorge assorti jaune pale. C'est de la dentelle, je ne peux pas me détourner.

Je respire profondément et attend ma question. « D'accord, vas-y. Quelle est ma question ? »

Nous sommes épaule contre épaule, hanche contre hanche… nos jambes sont allongées ensemble sous la table basse.

« D'accord. Aloooors, ma question est… » Ses lèvres sont tordues sur le côté de sa bouche, en signe de réflexion. « Oh, je sais ! »

Je ris de son exubérance. « Alors, vas-y ! »

« As-tu déjà regretté d'avoir eu une aventure avec quelqu'un ? » demande Bella rapidement, elle prend ensuite une gorgée de son verre.

Je tourne ma tête d'un côté à l'autre, réfléchissant à mes expériences passées. Les ai-je déjà regrettées ? Je tourne et retourne l'idée dans ma tête. « Humm, je ne crois pas avoir vraiment regretté d'être sorti avec quelqu'un. Il y a eu des fois où cela signifiait plus avec une fille qu'avec une autre… mais non… je ne crois pas avoir regretté. »

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça. »

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Bella est sur ses genoux sa jambe gauche passant au-dessus de mes hanches. Elle s'assoit sur mes genoux, pas vraiment sur mon entre-jambe à moitié excité ses mains posées sur le haut de ses cuisses.

Je sais qu'aucun de nous deux n'est ivre, mais je sais aussi que nous sommes loin d'être sobre. D'une certaine manière, cela n'a pas d'importance cependant, quand Bella touche de ses lèvres les miennes.

Au premier contact, elle reste juste immobile, mais ensuite elle recule un peu et elle capture ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. C'est doux… léger et lent. De la plus délicate des manières, ses lèvres tirent sur la mienne encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe sa langue sur cette dernière. La langue de Bella demande à la mienne d'entrer dans la dance.

C'est cette invitation qui me fait me redresser pour que je sois assis bien droit et même penché vers elle. Mes mains cherchent le visage de Bella et se posent sur ses joues. Je suis submergé. Nos lèvres se rejoignent à plusieurs reprises. Elle a un gout de bonbon. Mes pouces passent sur ses pommettes alors que mon cœur bat furieusement dans ma poitrine. _Tirer… sucer… lécher…_

Bella gémit alors que nos langues entrent et sortent de nos bouches. Je me sens au septième ciel. J'ai étudié les lèvres de cette fille depuis qu'elle m'a foncé dedans en Californie. Mais cela ne m'a pas préparé à ça. Ses ongles grattent mon crane, m'excitant même encore plus.

Avec Bella sur mes genoux, prenant l'initiative et m'embrassant, me provoque une poussée d'adrénaline dans tout mon corps c'est grisant. Notre baiser semble si naturel, comme si nous l'avions fait de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est nouveau et ça arrive, et je veux que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Bella s'écarte pour seulement une seconde et trouve mes yeux. « C'est trop, trop tôt ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Aucune chance. »

Apparemment, j'ai bien répondu parce qu'elle m'accorde un autre sourire éclatant et elle se penche pour un second tour de baisers brulant. C'est tendre, ses lèvres charnues et juteuses comme un fruit sur ma langue.

Mes yeux sont toujours fermés quand je la sens se lever de mes genoux. Je lève un regard fatigué vers elle, comme le sien, j'en suis sûr.

« Fait de beaux rêves, Edward, » murmure-t-elle avec un autre sourire et elle va dans sa chambre. Quand j'entends la porte se fermer, ma tête bascule sur le bord du canapé.

La question qui se pose maintenant c'est quelle va être la prochaine étape ? Et quand ?

Je me lève et ramasse mes bouteilles de bières et son verre et les dépose dans l'évier. Je regarde la porte de sa chambre fermée et souris en secouant la tête. De beaux rêves, en effet. Demain commence un tout nouveau chapitre.

Je n'ai jamais été autant excité que je le suis ce soir en programmant mon réveil pour commencer une nouvelle journée.

* * *

**Deux trois petites choses à dire : D'abord merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Particulièrement à Sandry et flopy69 que je ne peux pas remercier via MP.**

**Ensuite j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop raté entre les 'Belle' et les 'Bella' dans la conversation avec Bailyn… les fautes de frappe sont rapides à faire. Va falloir que je m'entraine… Soit dit en passant j'ai une tendresse particulière pour le personnage de cette petite fille que je trouve à croquer.**

**Sinon eh bien, il semble que les choses avancent… j'espère que vous êtes aussi pressée que moi de lire la suite.**

**Pour la suite, je peux dire que j'ai déjà commencé à traduire le prochain chapitre… alors je vous dis à très bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 9

Je vais commencer par un bonjour (soyons polie), plein de mercis pour les reviews et tout et tout et un remerciement spécial pour**Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** pour son autorisation.

Et maintenant le chapitre !

* * *

**^^TotS^^**

**BPOV**

Cheveux, ok. Vêtements, ok. Maquillage, ok. Ne pas trop analyser, pas de regret. J'ai le souvenir d'avoir bu un baril de sangria et d'un baiser torride. Un baiser qui a laissé mes lèvres sous l'effervescence de l'excitation et mon ventre sous l'effet de ces grands aigles impériaux qui battent des ailes comme des fous. Il est temps de faire face et de passer à l'étape suivante.

_Respirations profondes, eeetttt go ! _

Je sors de ma chambre et trouve Edward en train de remplir deux tasses de café. Quand il lève la tête pour me saluer, son fameux sourire en coin fait fondre mon cœur. Cela fait deux jours de suite qu'il ne s'est pas rasé. La barbe naissante sur ses joues et le bas de son cou est un péché. Il me passe une tasse au-dessus du comptoir et me fait un signe de la tête.

« Bonjour, » dit-il avec un sourire, en portant sa tasse à ses sensationnelles lèvres.

« Bonjour à toi, » je réponds, un sourire tout aussi joyeux que le sien sur mon visage. « Merci pour le café. »

« Pas de quoi. Bien dormi ? » Demande-t-il, un sourcil arqué malicieusement.

« Hum, pas mal. » _L'euphémisme du siècle_. J'ai rêvé d'Edward et moi et de nos lèvres, jambes et bras s'emmêlant les uns les autres, sous, sur et autour des draps de mon lit. Je me suis réveillée en sueur, pas une fois, mais deux. Alors ouais… 'Pas mal' résume ça assez bien. « Et toi ? »

Il ricane en fermant le carton de lait. « Euh, ouais. Si nous devons être complétement honnête là, ce baiser a jeté les fondations de quelques rêves assez intenses. » Il me tourne le dos pour remettre le lait dans le réfrigérateur et je jure l'avoir entendu marmonner, « … c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

Mon cœur rate un battement en entendant son honnêteté sur ce que mon baiser lui a fait. Je baisse les yeux en essayant de garder mon sang-froid, de peur de commencer à rire bêtement comme une adolescente.

« Eh bien, bien… mission accomplie, alors, » je déclare ça en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour faire bonne mesure.

« Est-ce que l'on peut en parler ? » demande-t-il sincèrement, son visage soudainement préoccupé.

J'arque mes sourcils et tends la main pour l'inviter à prendre la parole.

Il se penche vers moi, sur le comptoir, appuyé sur ses coudes. Je fais la même chose pour imiter sa posture… et aussi parce que cela met nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. N'importe quelle excuse pour être plus proche de cet homme. Je pense que je deviens accro dès qu'il est concerné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire, Capt'ne ? » Je souris, sachant que parler de sentiments ne fait pas nécessairement partie de sa zone de confort.

« Eh bien, » il baisse le regard sur ses mains pliées pendant un moment, et ensuite le relève vers moi, « je voulais que tu saches que, influencé par la sangria ou pas, j'ai plutôt aimé t'embrasser hier soir. »

Je sens mes joues me faire mal à cause du sourire qui domine l'expression de mon visage. « Eh bien, c'est bien, » je réponds tranquillement et je fais un crochet avec mon doigt, pour lui demander de se rapprocher. Sa joue mal rasée gratte contre la mienne et je murmure, « parce que je plutôt aimé t'embrasser, aussi. » Je fais une pause et respire son incroyable parfum. Il sent le propre, avec juste une pointe d'appel à l'orgasme. « Et je vais le refaire. »

Nous nous écartons en même temps et je le regarde avaler difficilement avec un sourire en coin. « Vous, Mme Newton, êtes un nid à ennuis. J'ai l'impression que je ne sais pas d'en quoi je m'embarque avec vous. »

« Mais c'est ça qui est drôle ? » je pose la question en essayant de retirer toute sensualité de mon ton. « Nous sommes deux adultes nous passons un merveilleux moment dans un paradis tropical. N'est-ce pas assez de s'amuser et de profiter de la compagnie de chacun ? »

Il rit, sans humour. « Crois-moi, Bella je suis tout à fait d'accord pour m'amuser. Mais avec toi… » Il secoue la tête, détournant le regard. « Ces deux dernières semaines avec toi m'ont prouvé que tu es quelqu'un de différent. Tu mérites plus que ça. Tu mérites d'être traitée différemment. Je ne suis pas habitué à ça…ça… »

« Hé, » dis-je en secouant la tête. Je le coupe en mettant ma main sur les siennes, qu'il est en train de tordre comme s'il essayait de s'enlever une couche de peau. « Peu importe ce qui te rends dingue, laisse tomber. Nous faisons ce que nous voulons, Edward. Nos règles… celle de personnes d'autres. »

« Je me fiche de savoir ce que sont les règles des autre pour l'instant, Bella. Ma plus grande préoccupation, c'est toi, et comment mes règles s'appliquent dans le grand schéma des choses. Tu m'as pratiquement assommé il y a deux semaines, et je n'ai plus été la même personne depuis ! » Il s'est éloigné du comptoir et fait maintenant les cent pas dans la petite cuisine. « Et tous ceux qui me connaissent ont remarqué le changement ! » Sa voix a augmenté de volume et d'un octave nous entrons clairement en territoire inconnu là.

Je me redresse et vais vers le canapé, lui faisant signe de faire de même. Je m'assois et me tourne sur le côté, mettant ma jambe droite sous la gauche pour être à l'aise pendant qu'il s'effondre à côté de moi et couvre son visage avec ses mains, qu'il frotte brusquement.

Je croyais pouvoir aborder cette discussion de manière légère, mais à le regarder comme ça, je présume que c'est une version composée d'un Edward à la limite d'une petite crise de nerfs… alors ouais, je pense que ce n'est pas le moment d'être nonchalante ou insouciante.

« Renseignement-moi, Goose. » _(ndlt : réplique culte du film Top Gun. Ce n'est pas la traduction littérale de la VO mais la réplique de la VF)_ j'essaie au moins de briser la glace avec un peu d'humour militaire. Je peux voir qu'il apprécie grâce à un demi-sourire et il lève les yeux au ciel, joueur.

Il secoue la tête avant de souffler. « Tu dois savoir que je me sens comme un idiot complet à te parler de ça… mais je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. Je suis payé pour penser, tu sais ? Mon boulot est d'être un planificateur ultime. Je regarde les faits et le corps des Marines attend de moi que je sache comment avancer à partir de là. Quelles fournitures sont nécessaires pour pouvoir accomplir une mission, combien et comment les mettre en place efficacement. »

« Quel est ton métier, au fait ? Je veux dire, à part jouer la Grande Faucheuse de temps en temps. » Moi et mes tentatives de faire de l'humour. Au moins il relève la tête brusquement et souffle. « Tu as dit l'autre jour, au supermarché, que tu étais un logisticien ? »

« Non, mes CPM correspondent à un trente-zéro-deux. »

Mes yeux s'élargissent et je fais rouler mon poignet vers l'avant plusieurs fois pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin qu'il remplisse les blancs parce qu'il pourrait aussi bien parler grec en ce moment.

« CPM… compétences militaires professionnelles. J'ai été engagé une fois avoir été diplômé de l'école des officiers et de la Basic School à Quantico, en Virginie. Ensuite je suis allé étudier à Jacksonville, en Caroline du Nord et j'ai été entrainé en tant qu'officier d'approvisionnement de terrain. Je _suis_ un logisticien, mais la logistique des Chiens du diable _(ndlt : surnom des Marines)_ a ses propres MOS, » explique-t-il, en se grattant la joue. « Alors ouais, je suis un officier d'approvisionnement. Merci pour le papier toilette… les haricots, les balles et les médicaments. Et tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux. Tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis ton gars. » Il sourit fier de lui.

« Cool. Alors tu es quelqu'un d'assez important quand on a besoin de quelque chose, hein ? »

Il fait un clin d'œil. « Tout le monde veut être mon ami. »

« Je n'en doute pas un minute, » je soupire. « Mais sérieusement, pour revenir à ça. » Je fais un geste de la main entre nous deux. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Il se frotte les sourcils et exhale profondément. « Quand nous avons fait de la randonnée, je t'ai donné mon avis sur les relations. Je suis juste… c'est plus sûr pour moi de ne pas m'engager. Ca diminue les chances de cœurs brisés tout autour, tu sais ? »

Je pince les lèvres et secoue la tête. « Je pense que tu te sous-estime, mais je te l'ai déjà dit la semaine dernière. Et écoutes, tout ce que nous avons fait, c'était s'embrasser, d'accord ? » Il regarde vers nos jambes, mais je penche mon visage vers le sien pour le forcer à trouver mes yeux. « Je ne demande pas de demande en mariage. Est-ce que l'on ne peut pas juste nous amuser ? »

Il éclate de rire. « Je crois que nous pouvons vraiment beaucoup nous amuser, mais Bella, » il regarde vers le balcon, « je pense que **tu** mérites mieux que ce que je peux faire… que ce que je peux offrir. »

Je secoue la tête pour arrêter son train de pensées. « Ne nous inquiétons pas de ça, d'accord ? J'apprécie vraiment que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais soyons simplement libre pour le moment. » Je fais un signe de la main ? « Amusons-nous, soyons idiots, construisons nous des souvenirs… profitons de ce que nous avons. C'est juste le commencement d'un mois merveilleux, tu sais ? Et qui sais ce qu'il se passera une fois de retour à Oahu ? Tu ne pourras peut-être plus me supporter, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ça ? »

Il rit encore. « Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que cela se produise, mais merci pour jouer l'avocat du diable. »

J'hausse les épaules avec un sourire. « Eh bien, je suis assez spectaculaire… » j'ajoute ça avec un clin d'œil, « … mais hé, il n'y a pas de pression ici. Je ne suis pas inquiète et je ne pense pas que tu devrais l'être non plus, d'accord ? » Je pousse du poing son bras, essayant de le détendre. « Je crois que nous devrions prendre chaque jour comme il vient… chaque heure… peu importe. Tu es venu à mon hôtel pour demander de te joindre à moi pendant ce voyage parce que tu n'étais pas prêt à dire au revoir. Cela m'a étourdie parce que je ne voulais pas non plus que notre temps ensemble se termine. Alors nous sommes là tous les deux et nous savons que quelque chose se passe ici, » je mords ma lèvre inférieure et souris. « Alors maintenant, ton job est d'arrêter de tout analyser, Capitaine 'Je-planifie-tout', et de te laisser porter par le courant. »

Il me regarde septique et soupire. « Bella, s'il te plait… »

« Non ! » Je cris et me lève. « Pas de 'Bella s'il te plait' avec moi… » Il arque un sourcil pour me provoquer et je fais claquer ma langue en levant les yeux au ciel, « tu sais ce que je veux dire. Nous sommes ici en vacances… une nouvelle page blanche à écrire, tu vois ? Si ça aide, tu peux prétendre que la nuit dernière n'est pas arrivée. »

« C'est physiquement impossible, mais bien essayé. »

« D'accord, bien… commençons juste la journée en se disant qu'il n'y a pas de pression pour agir d'une certaine manière ou dire certaines choses… tout ce qui arrive, arrive. L'ordre du jour, et de CHAQUE jour à partir de maintenant, c'est de s'amuser, d'être insouciant, d'être spontané et de se faire des souvenirs, d'accord ? »

Edward acquiesce de sa position assise sur le canapé. « Oui, Mad'me. Page blanche, pas de pression, être spontané… compris. »

Je souris, fière d'être si persuasive et de l'avoir convaincu de m'écouter et de suivre mes conseils. « Si nous pensons que c'est nécessaire d'organiser une autre réunion au sommet nous le ferons. Mais pour l'instant, nous prenons un nouveau départ. » Lui et moi acquiesçons en même temps. « Alors tout va bien ? » Je redemande pour clarifier.

Il se lève pour me faire face, son magnifique sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « Tout va bien. » Ensuite, sans avertissement, Edward prend en coupe mes joues dans ses mains chaudes et incline mon visage alors que ses lèvres descendent sur les miennes. Il me taquine plusieurs fois avec des baisers d'Esquimau et en passant sa peau douce sur la mienne jusqu'à ce que nos bouches soient ouvertes et que nos langues se joignent langoureusement.

Maintes et maintes fois, c'est lent et délibéré. Aucun de nous n'étouffe l'autre ou entrechoc nos dents. Bien que mes yeux soient fermés, je peux sentir sa main droite quitter mon visage et descendre le long de mon bras et se planter sur ma hanche, qu'il serre. J'autorise un léger gémissement à s'échapper et cela semble casser la scène parce qu'il s'écarte de nos lèvres scellées.

Ma tête est toujours inclinée et j'ouvre graduellement les yeux. Je trouve Edward qui m'observe avec un regard intense ses yeux vert communicant tout ce que je pense qu'il est trop nerveux pour dire. Je ne suis pas inquiète cependant, nous y arriverons le moment voulut.

« C'était assez spontané, Clémentine ? » murmure-t-il, d'un ton un peu brusque.

Je hoche la tête plusieurs fois. « Bien. » Encore un hochement de tête, puisque je suis muette la sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne est trop fraiche pour avoir des paroles cohérentes. « Vraiment, vraiment bien. »

Il recule d'un pas, éloignant ses mains de mon corps et dit, « Eh bien, d'accord alors. Prête pour commencer notre journée ? »

Oh, oui, Monsieur. Prête et disposée.

**^^TotS^^**

Après qu'Edward m'ai laissé chancelante sous l'effet de ce baiser à faire trembler vos genoux, nous avons passé le reste de la journée libre comme l'air, aussi ringard que cela puisse paraitre. Nous avons pris un hélicoptère qui nous a emmené au-dessus de Waimea Canyon et fait découvrir une vue aérienne de l'île en général. Nous avons appris qu'environ quatre-vingt pourcent de Kauai est inhabitée, isolée et sauvage. Alors la meilleure façon d'apprécier l'île, c'est par les airs. Nous avons visité les vingt-quatre kilomètres de la cote de Na Pali, avec ses falaises abruptes qui tombent dans l'océan. Nous avons pris une tonnes de photos, la plus part de nous en gros plan pendant que nous portions ces énormes casques dans l'hélicoptère et que nous faisions des grimaces. Nous avons parcouru les photos après avoir atterri et nous avons ris jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Bien que j'ai réussis à prendre quelques clichés convenables des paysages, je vais certainement acheter quelques cartes-postales pour me souvenir des vues du ciel. Les professionnels prennent de bien meilleures photos que deux personnes riant et flirtant et essayant désespérément de ne pas vomir à cause de quelques trous d'air de temps en temps. Dans la soirée, nous décidons que le lendemain nous avons besoin d'une journée à la plage.

Nous n'aurions pas pu choisir un jour plus parfait pour ça non plus. La température n'est pas oppressante même si elle avoisine les trente-deux degrés, la brise de la mer fait un travail fantastique en nous gardant à l'aise sous un soleil flamboyant.

Edward s'exécute joyeusement, quand je lui demande de mettre de la crème solaire sur mon dos, et je lui rends même la pareille en parvenant à ne pas baver quand je passe mes mains sur son dos sculpté et ses épaules. Nous n'avons rien fait de physique depuis le baiser d'hier matin, mais je ne suis pas inquiète. Nous ne sommes pas pressés de nous prouver quelque chose. Et c'est exactement comme ça que je voulais que les choses se passent.

Je regarde Edward qui est allongé sur sa chaise longue, il porte des lunettes de soleil à effet miroir, une montre en argent sexy comme l'enfer à son poignet droit, ses plaques militaires posées sur son sternum et un short de bain rouge qui repose très bas sur ses hanches. Comme si cette vue n'était pas suffisante, il semble que le simple fait de regarder ses poils sur son corps m'excite. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ Je veux dire, oui, je suis attirée par son physique et son visage : grand, mince, mais musclé. Je veux dire, depuis que je vis avec lui, j'ai quasiment étudié les moindres détails du Capitaine Edward Masen. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit normal, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, ses avant-bras ont des poils brun-blonds qui me donnent simplement envie de passer mes doigts dedans. Même chose pour sa poitrine… pas trop, pas trop peu, et bon sang, la chasse aux trésors qui commence à mi-chemin du bas de son torse et qui semble s'épaissir en descendant plus au sud. Ses jambes sont incroyablement définies et ses pieds, ses pieds ! L'homme a des pieds sexy ! Et je ne commence même pas à parler de ses mains. Longs doigts, forts avec des tendons et des veines visibles sous la surface de sa peau tannée. Elles me rappellent en fait des mains de musicien. Je devrais lui demander s'il joue de la guitare ou de quelque chose. Je secoue la tête pour tenter de faire disparaitre de mon esprit le dossier 'Le corps d'Edward n'a aucun défaut' qu'il semble être en train d'écrire.

« Clémennntiiiine… tu es avec moi ? » Edward agite son bras pour essayer d'attirer mon attention. Je suis complétement dans les nuages, bien que je le regarde directement.

« Hein ? Euh ? Je jure que j'ai un diplôme universitaire, mais ma réponse éloquente de reflète pas ce fait pour le moment.

« Je te disais que je voulais aller marcher et je te demandais si tu voulais te joindre à moi. »

Je m'assois et souris. « Oh ouais, sans problème. Allons-y ! »

Notre promenade commence tranquillement en observant les quelques personnes que nous croisons le long du chemin. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward brise la glace. « Alors, je voulais être honnête avec toi et te dire que j'ai entendu le message que ton amie a laissé, euh, Alice je crois. »

Il me regarde pour vérifier ma réaction. Je ne suis pas fâchée, alors je hoche la tête pour qu'il continue.

« Ouais. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret mais tu écoutais tes massages et tu avais mis le haut-parleur et… »

Je lève ma main pour l'arrêter. « Pas de souci, » dis-je, en mettant mes cheveux après un brusque coup de vent. « Alice est juste… je ne sais pas… surprotectrice, je suppose, » je secoue la tête à mon choix de mots prudent. « Elle, comme d'autres, n'est pas vraiment à l'aise avec le fait que je sois seule à Hawaii. »

« Mais tu n'es pas seule. » Il me pousse gentiment avec son épaule, un sourire sur son visage tout le temps.

« Ouais… ça en fait partie aussi. Elle euh, » je bégaye et hausse les épaules, « elle pense que c'est inapproprié, » je fais un signe avec mes mains pour souligner la citation, « que nous passions toi et moi du temps ensemble. Et c'était avant, tu sais, que quelque chose ne se passe entre nous. »

Nous marchons en silence pendant une trentaine de mètres avant que je ne reprenne. « Ce n'est pas juste toi cependant. Elle se sentirait comme ça avec n'importe qui je passe du temps. »

« Oh, merci. Mon égo n'en a pas du tout pris un coup, au cas où tu te posais la question. »

Je ris et pose ma main sur son avant-bras. « Arf, je suis désolée. Écoute, j'ai été seule pendant plus de trois ans. À part des visites à New York chez mes parents, je ne suis pas sortie de Caroline du Nord. Je n'ai pas réellement eu l'opportunité de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu sais. Tout le monde garde un œil attentif sur moi. »

Les sourcils d'Edward se froncent de confusion. « Eh bien, je sais que nous nous fréquentons seulement depuis deux semaines maintenant, mais tu as l'air en bonne santé… émotionnellement, je veux dire… comme si tu étais prête à passer à autre chose. » J'acquiesce, étant d'accord. « Et je ne dis pas ça à cause des baisers que nous avons partagés, » ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. « Eh bien, j'apprécie ton avis avisé et impartial. Mais tu as raison. Je pense que je me sens comme ça depuis un moment, mais comme je le disais, je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité à cause de mes amis. Ils m'ont protégé, je crois… qu'ils se sont protégés eux-mêmes. » je marmonne et regarde au loin.

« Ça a été très difficile pour Alice, quand Mike a été tué, » j'explique et je regarde Edward, qui fait un signe de tête pour que je continue. « Ils ont grandis ensemble, en fait. Des voisins depuis l'enfance, » je hausse les épaules. « C'était le genre d'amis qui finissait le phrase de l'autre. J'ai demandé à Mike s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux, mais il avait dit que non. Jasper avait emménagé dans le voisinage également au début de leurs années lycée, et Alice a tout de suite craqué pour lui. Alors s'il y a eu quelque chose entre elle et Mike, c'était quand ils étaient très jeunes et certainement avant qu'ils ne comprennent leur sentiments.

J'ai perdu mon mari et mon enfant. Elle a perdu un grand ami. » Je fais une pause pour rassembler mes idées. « Même si je portais le deuil de Mike indéfiniment, je crois que cela ne serait jamais suffisant pour elle. Je pense qu'elle voit ça comme si elle avait dû partager son meilleur ami quand lui et moi nous sommes mis ensemble. Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à passer à autre chose, il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse même y penser, tu vois ? » Je regarde Edward, pas nécessaire pour une réponse, mais juste pour essayer de communiquer ma frustration.

« Mes parents ont commencé à me demander il y a environ un an si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Je pense qu'ils sont prêts à ce que j'avance, mais comme je le disais, Jasper et Alice sont mes personnes de contact si ils ne sont pas prêts, ils ne vont certainement pas m'aider à me mettre dans une position pour rencontrer quelqu'un non plus, » je souffle, levant les mains en signe de défaite.

« Ce sont tes seuls amis à Cherry Point ? »

Je soupire de résignation. « Tu es un marine, Edward. Tu sais à quel point c'est une vie de transition. Les gens amicaux viennent et partent. J'ai plusieurs personnes avec qui je m'entends bien, des collègues principalement, notamment Angela Weber, mais elle est plutôt discrète à propos de ma vie amoureuse. En plus elle joue dans l'autre équipe et est engagée dans une relation sérieuse, alors elle n'a jamais vraiment cherché un gars pour moi, » je ricane.

« Ouais, j'ai pigé. »

Je secoue la tête. « Je crois que quand je saurais si j'ai mon transfert, cela va secouer Alice. Une fois qu'elle saura que je ne serais plus sous – je ne sais pas si supervision est le bon mot – mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Peu importe, peut-être qu'elle réalisera qu'il est temps d'avancer… ou peut-être pas, » je hausse les épaules, « qui sait ? »

« Eh bien, j'espère que vous trouverez un terrain d'entente. Je suis désolé qu'elle ne t'ait pas été d'un grand soutien. Et tu sembles très sûre de toi quand tu parles de prendre un nouveau départ ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui les a gardés au même endroit tout ce temps ? »

« Ils ont tous grandit à Jacksonville, en fait. Les parents de Jasper était dans les Marines c'est ce qui l'a amené là pendant le lycée. La mère d'Alice et son père travaillaient pour le gouvernement, alors ils ont été stationnés près des bases également. Ils sont retraités depuis. La famille de Mike est également du coin. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont tous rencontrés. » Je suis distraite par un hors-bord qui passe au large. « Ca à l'air GENIAL ! » J'en ai officiellement terminé avec mon histoire qui fait pleurer et je suis prête à m'amuser.

« Quoi ? Faire une tour en bateau. »

« Non, les grosses bouées que le bateau trainent… ça à l'air relaxant non ? »

Edward met sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour regarder rapidement la scène. « Ouais, ça à l'air cool. » La bouée saute dans le sillage que le bateau crée. Ça a l'air plus excitant que relaxant, cependant. Sûr que tu es partant pour ça ? »

« Hé ouais ! Nous avons absolument besoin de faire ça, aller ! » Je tire sur sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à bouger avec moi. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bout de la plage jusqu'à une petite hutte où vous pouvez sélectionner les activités nautiques que vous voulez faire.

Après avoir payé, le gars contact par radio le pilote du hors-bord sur son talkie-walkie et le fait revenir sur la rive. Le pilote nous tend des gilets de sauvetage, et ensuite Edward et moi nous installons sur nos bouées. Nous nous asseyons dedans avec nos jambes pendantes sur l'avant et nos corps appuyés de l'autre côté.

« Assurez-vous de bien vous tenir. Quand les bouées frappent le sillage, ça devient un peu chaotique. » dit-il, en s'assurant que nos bouées sont bien attaché à la corde qui s'étend jusqu'à l'arrière du hors-bord. « Vous feriez mieux de me donner vos lunettes et votre montre, mec. » suggère le pilote à Edward.

« Oh, d'accord. » Edward les enlève et les tend au pilote qui les glisse dans la poche de son T-shirt. « Prêt ? »

Je regarde Edward et il me sourit et nous faisons un signe de tête au pilote. « Si vous voulez que j'accélèrent, levez juste le bras bien haut. Je me retournerais de temps en temps. Et si vous tombez des bouées, restez sur place, je viendrais vous récupérer. »

Je hausse les épaules en regardant Edward et je murmure, « Je ne peux pas imaginer que l'on va tomber, non ? Ça va être relaxant. » Edward grogne et secoue la tête pendant que je m'installe dans ma bouée.

« C'est parti ! » annonce le pilote et il nous fait un signe de pouce levé quand nous démarrons.

Nous commençons par naviguer très lentement et je tiens la poignée en plastique très fermement juste pour être sûre. _Ahh, c'est super._ Je regarde Edward et lui fait un grand sourire. À ce moment-là, le bateau accélère un peu.

« Waouh ! » Je me retrouve à crier de joie alors que le vent frappe mon visage et que les embruns jaillissent de chaque côté de la bouée. À ce moment-là je sens que mon corps est poussé en arrière et je dois une fois encore resserrer ma prise. J'ai soudainement l'impression que nous allons deux fois plus vite. Je regarde Edward qui m'appelle, je crois, mais il est impossible d'entendre ce qu'il dit.

De plus en plus vite et encore plus vite. Ce qui ressemblait à une expérience relaxante de la plage est un véritable test de tension artérielle. J'ai l'impression que je m'accroche pour ma vie pendant que la force gravitationnelle me pousse en arrière dans la bouée et qu'elle fait de son mieux pour que je perde le contrôle et que je vole dans l'océan.

Le hors-bord commence à zigzaguer et se faisant, crée d'innombrables vagues dans son sillage. Edward est à environ une quinzaine de mètres de moi et je le regarde voler au-dessus des vagues. Le bateau se déplace et c'est à mon tour de rebondir sur le sillage.

**« AHH ! »**

**« AHH ! »**

**« AHH ! »**

Je crie à chaque rebondissement sur les vagues que mes pauvres fesses doivent subir. Merde, c'est une douleur que je ne supporte pas.

**EPOV**

Bella a l'air d'une marionnette à chaque vague qu'elle frappe. C'est comme si elle se désarticulait. A la façon dont elle tient la poignée, je suis sûr que ses bras doivent la bruler Dieu sait comment je tiens.

Merde, c'est mon tour. Je grogne et m'agrippe avec autant de force que je peux. _Relaxant, mon cul_. Quand le bateau fait encore un zigzague, ça me soulage mais je sais que cela signifie que c'est au tour de Bella.

**« AHH ! »**

**« AHH ! »**

**« AHHHHHH ! »**

La chose que je sais ensuite, c'est que la bouée de Bella flotte sur l'eau, et que je ne la vois nulle part. Le bateau ralentit significativement et nous ramène en arrière. Je parcours l'océan frénétiquement et c'est alors que je la vois agiter son bras, nous donnant une direction à suivre.

« Mon Dieu, ça va ? » je lui demande alors que ma bouée dérive près de Bella qui est en train de rire comme une hystérique.

« Je vais bien, » bafouille-t-elle en nageant dans l'eau devant moi. « Ça a été les vingt seconde les plus relaxante de toute cette expérience, » dit-elle, en riant, alors qu'elle attrape ma main que je lui tends.

« Je suis d'accord, » je commence. « Une fois que notre pilote a levé sa main des gaz, au moment où il a réalisé que tu ne suivais plus, c'est redevenu calme et paisible exactement comme tu pensais que ça serait quand tu m'as embarqué dans ces bêtises. »

« Gamin ! » crie-t-elle et elle me lance de l'eau ce qui m'incite à glisser de ma bouée et à m'engager dans une bataille d'éclaboussure tout azimut.

« Votre temps est bientôt écoulé. Vous voulez que je vous remorque un peu ? » demande le pilote alors qu'il s'arrête à coté de nous.

Nous acceptons avec plaisir et il nous demande de juste passer nos bras à travers les bouées et il nous tire très lentement.

Une fois que nous sommes dans des eaux peu profondes, le pilote me rend ma montre et mes lunettes de soleil, et nous fait un signe de la main avant de repartir.

« Mes bras donne l'impression d'être en gelée, » gémit Bella et je suis d'accord. Mais je saisis l'occasion pour la toucher.

« Les miens sont un peu fatigués aussi mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te noie et que tu ruine notre journée de plage parfaitement tranquille. Accroche-toi à moi. » Bella mord sa lèvre et ensuite tend sa main vers la mienne. Je la tire plus près et mes mains attrapent sa taille. Quand elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, ses jambes pendent juste devant mon corps, mais elle devient audacieuse et impertinente, _merci_, et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille.

« Eh bien, maintenant c'est confortable, » je murmure alors que nous sommes face à face.

« Je crois, oui, » elle rit. « Désolée que l'expérience ne se soit pas terminée en toute décontraction comme je l'espérais. »

J'éclate de rire. « Euh, ouais. Tu m'en dois une pour celle-là, Clémentine. Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un massage pour éliminer la tension de mes bras et dans mon dos après cette séance d'entrainement inattendue. »

Je fais quelques pas nous faisant tourner lentement dans l'eau. La sensation de Bella, toute légère dans mes bras, est sacrément étonnante.

« Eh bien heureusement pour toi, Haku m'a montré quelques techniques efficaces quand il m'a massé l'autre jour. Si tu me donne une chance, je pense que tu appréciera ce qu'il a partagé, » flirt Bella dans mon oreille.

Je grogne et je lève les yeux en guise de réponse. « Ne me rappelle pas ça. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande-t-elle, ses sourcil froncés sous l'étonnement.

« C'était comme de la torture d'écouté ce géant te faire ce massage. Tous tes grognements et gémissements, » je secoue la tête, toujours irrité, « mon imagination a beaucoup travaillé, il faut que tu le sache. »

Elle rit et enfouie sa tête dans mon cou. Je savoure le fait de l'avoir si proche. C'est presque plus intime que les quelques baisers que nous avons partagé.

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que j'aurais aimé que ce soit toi qui me fasse ce massage, Capt'ne, » dit-elle en reculant son visage pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai ? » Bella sourit et acquiesce en resserrant ses jambes autour de ma taille. « C'est bien alors. »

Je profite de cette occasion pour me pencher en avant et elle rencontre mon baiser en attente. Ses lèvres sont douces, je ne peux pas en avoir assez. Ma langue trouve la sienne et nous les faisons glisser dans chacune de nos bouches. Nos têtes changent de position, à gauche, à droite. Nous avons ensuite besoin d'air, et doucement elle s'écarte pour appuyer son front contre le mien.

« Mmmm. C'était agréable, » murmure-t-elle avec les yeux toujours fermés. « Salé, mais agréable. »

Nous rions à l'unisson et je reviens pour un pec final. « Oui, ça l'était. »

« Tu veux retourner à l'appartement ? Je ne serais pas contre laver tout ce sel et ce sable, et nous devons nous préparer pour diner. »

« Ouais, d'accord. Juste… » Je relâche ma prise sur son dos et elle déverrouille ses jambes autour de mes hanches et elle se tient devant moi. « J'ai besoin d'une minute. »

Bella me regarde, confuse et je lève les sourcils essayant de lui faire comprendre sans mot pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir de l'océan et traverser une plage bondée. La compréhension envahie son visage et elle tord ses lèvres pour contenir son sourire.

« Désolée. » Ses yeux voyagent de la surface de l'eau à en dessous.

_Petite coquine. _« Non, tu ne l'es pas, » je réponds en commençant à lui chatouiller les cotes.

Les rires et les éclaboussures qui suivent m'aident à me calmer. Enfin mon entrejambe dégonfle suffisamment pour que je puisse déambuler sur la plage sans être arrêté pour comportement obscène ou attentat à la pudeur.

« D'accord. Rentrons. »

**^^TotS^^**

Bella et moi avons fait une excursion sur la rivière de la Grotte Fern le lendemain. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour marcher sur les ponts et les passerelles qui parcourent la forêt tropicale. Le paysage était à couper le souffle avec ses énormes surplombs de verdure luxuriante, ses multiples cascades et ses magnifiques fleurs. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir laissé le groupe avec lequel nous étions, et emmené Bella sous une cascade et l'embrasser comme un fou, mais cela n'est pas arrivé. Le seul moment étrange de la journée, cela a été quand les guides nous ont arrêté et demandé de nous tenir à côté de la personne que nous aimons. Ce n'est pas comme si Bella et moi avions le choix et nous n'allions certainement pas nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais ils ont commencé à nous chanter la mélodie de la chanson nuptiale hawaiienne. Nous sommes juste restés immobiles à écouter et à nous sourire. J'ai essayé de mon mieux de ne pas trop réfléchir, mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne me demandais pas ce que les paroles traduites pouvaient signifier et comment je pourrais les appliquer à Bella et moi. Je devrais faire quelques recherches pour découvrir ce qui a été chanté, pour une référence future ou… oh merde si je le savais. De toute façon, est-ce que je sais encore quelque chose après avoir passé deux semaines avec cette femme.

**^^TotS^^**

« Aller, Capt'ne ! J'attends ! »

« Relax, Clémentine, je dois fouiller dans mon jeans pour trouver une pièce de monnaie. » Je pose bruyamment la petite pièce sur la table basse à côté des jambes de Bella, qui sont étendues pendant qu'elle tient prêt Google. Nous jouons littéralement à pile ou face pour déterminer quelle île visiter ensuite.

« D'accord, Monsieur. Alors qu'est-ce que ça va être ? »

« Je dis pile pour la Grande Ile… face pour Maui. C'est bon ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, indifférente. « Ça me va, vas-y. »

Je lance la pièce dans les airs et la rattrape, la faisant claquer rapidement sur le dessus de ma main droite. Je retire ma main gauche et nous nous penchons tous les deux pour voir le résultat et nous entrons en collision. Bella tombe instantanément sur le canapé en se tenant le front et en gémissant. J'arrive à me rappeler de regarder la pièce pour découvrir où nous allons ensuite.

« Waouh, » fait Bella en boudant, sa lèvre inférieure enroulée sur elle-même. « Toi et ta tête dur. »

« eh ! Je peux dire la même chose de toi, tu sais. Cela fait deux semaines que tu m'as attaqué, je suppose que j'aurai du m'y attendre. Je devrais peut être repenser cette relation abusive dans laquelle je me suis engagée. »

Bella éclate de rire et m'observe. « Tu veux un bisou pour te sentir mieux ? »

« En fait…, » je souris et me penche en avant. Elle plante doucement quelques baisers sur mon front et s'éloigne. « Alors, est-ce que tu as au moins regardé la pièce avant de m'attaquer avec ta grosse tête ? »

« Oui, je l'ai fait. Et nous allons sur la Grande Ile… alors lance la recherche. »

Bella commence à taper sur le clavier et en un rien de temps elle nous trouve un appartement avec trois chambres, une cuisine équipée, une salle à manger, un salon, une terrasse… et tout le tralala. Il n'y a pas de question à se poser, alors elle le réserve.

« Dommage que celui-là n'est pas de jacuzzi privé sur le balcon, » elle plisse le visage en signe d'agacement. « Mais il a une baignoire avec des jets sur la terrasse, ça semble prometteur. »

Elle me regarde avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

« C'est une honte que nous n'aurons plus de jacuzzi… je suppose que nous allons devoir profiter de celui-ci pour notre dernier soir ici, non ? » Je lui demande ça avec un sourcil arqué qui correspond au sien.

« Aller, Capt'ne. Allons profiter de notre diner et fêter notre dernière soirée sur Kauai. »

**^^TotS^^**

Nous choisissons de mener la grande vie et d'aller diner au St Regis à Princeville. Le cadre à lui tout seul est le parfait exemple de pourquoi ma sœur a cru que j'avais eu une augmentation de salaire pour pouvoir rester dans ce genre d'endroit. L'hôtel se trouve sur le flanc d'une falaise qui surplombe la baie d'Hanalei. L'ameublement est haut de gamme. La fontaine, qui est encerclé par l'allée où vous accédez au service de voiturier, est de la taille du rez-de-chaussée de la maison de ma mère en Californie. L'arrangement floral qui nous accueille quand nous entrons dans le hall est tellement énorme que Bella et moi pourrions nous y cacher sans jamais y être découvert. Le lobby seul a l'air fantastique pour accueillir le prochain bal des officiers. Dommage que personne ne payera jamais les vols pour une autre ile pour ce genre d'événement.

Bella n'arrête pas de dire « Oh mon Dieu » à chaque spectacle que nos yeux rencontrent. Ensuite quand nous sommes assis, elle me chante quelques couplets de « Puff le Dragon Magic. » _(ndlt : Chanson populaire des années 60)_ Quand je la regarde comme si elle était bonne à faire enfermer, elle rappelle que Peter, Paul et Mary _(ceux qui chantent la chanson…)_ chantaient au sujet d'une terre appelée Honah Lee, une version faisant référence à la marijuana de Hanalei. Ensuite elle me montre la montagne à travers la baie et effectivement cela ressemble à un dragon endormi.

Le Makana Terrace nous sert un repas décadent. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que puisque nous avons été très économe durant la semaine avec nos repas, que nous n'allons épargner aucune dépense pour notre dernière soirée sur Garden Island.

Nous dégustons un verre à notre table pendant que la serveuse prépare notre addition quand je vois du coin de l'œil l'un de mes commandants traverser le restaurant. Il arrive droit vers moi et il n'y a pas moyen que j'essaie de l'esquiver. Sa femme est vraiment antipathique une de ces femmes d'officier qui tentent de profiter du rang de leur mari. _Je le salue, madame, pas vous._ Mais mielleusement, ce sont des mots que vous ne pourrez jamais dire à l'une de ces femmes à moins que vous vouliez vous faire laminer au travail le lendemain. Espérons que je puisse m'en sortir avec un rapide bonjour et qu'ensuite ils passent leur chemin.

Je me lève quand lui et sa femme approche. « Bonsoir, Colonel Cullen, » dis-je formellement et je regarde sa femme. « Madame. »

« Capitaine Masen ! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous vous êtes perdu, fils ? » Il rit.

« Non Monsieur, je profite juste de mes congés en fait, » je réponds en souriant et ensuite je me tourne vers Bella qui s'est instantanément levée à côté de moi. « Monsieur, j'aimerais vous présenter mon amie, Isabella Newton. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, » dit-il en lui offrant sa main. « Voici ma femme Esmé. » Elle avance et lève la main pour serrer la main de Bella.

« Mme Cullen, » la femme corrige son mari.

Je me force à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel à cause de sa grossièreté. « Êtes-vous aussi en vacances, Monsieur ? »

« C'est notre anniversaire ce soir, alors nous avons décidé de nous envoler pour le week-end. Nous rentrons demain. »

Bella et moi leur souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire, mais je remarque que les sourcils de Mme Cullen se lèvent étrangement tandis qu'elle me regarde.

Le Colonel Cullen nous interrompt. « Excusez-moi une minute. Chérie ? Du vin ? » Mme Cullen acquiesce et le colonel va au bar pour chercher leur boissons.

« N'êtes-vous pas allé à une soirée à l'automne dernier avec une femme officier, Capitaine Masen ? » s'enquière Mme Cullen, bien que je ne sais pas où elle veut en venir avec ça.

Je réfléchis rapidement et me rappelle à quoi elle se réfère. « Euh, oui Madame. Le Lieutenant Clearwater était mon invitée ce soir-là. » J'avale difficilement ma salive et vole un regard vers Bella dont le visage ne laisse rien paraitre.

« Alors… vous ne fréquentez plus Clearwater ? »

« Oh, » je baisse le regard, ma main venant frotter nerveusement l'arrière de mon cou. « Elle et moi étions juste amis… enfin, sommes amis, je veux dire. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis revenu de mon déploiement, cependant. »

À ce moment-là, le Colonel Cullen revient avec deux verres à la main et offre le vin à sa femme. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

Elle se tourne vers lui, le beurre pourrait fondre dans sa bouche avec le ton qu'elle emploie. « Je me souvenais juste que le Capitaine Masen avait participé au bal d'automne avec une jeune et charmante officier l'année dernière. »

Ignorant, le Colonel Cullen insiste sur la question et je veux soudainement plonger de la falaise pour aller trainer avec Puff le Dragon de l'autre côté de la baie.

« Oh. Eh bien, je crois que savoir avec qui le Capitaine Masen passe son temps ne devrait pas avoir d'importance pour nous, n'est pas Chérie ? » demande-t-il a sa femme.

« Pas vraiment. Je me rappelais juste cette femme saisissante, grande, un teint mate magnifique, très attirante, » elle secoue la tête et fait un sourire laconique à Bella. « Je ne voulais rien dire par là. Je me souviens de son visage et cela ne correspond en rien à cette jeune femme. »

Un silence gêné s'installe et je me rapproche de Bella et je passe mon bras dans le bas de son dos. Je décide de terminer notre visite avant que je ne sois arrêté pour l'avoir frappé.

« Eh bien, passez une bonne soirée. » Je fais un signe de tête au Colonel et entraine Bella au loin après qu'elle ait sourit et acquiescé poliment.

« Vous aussi, Masen. Profitez du reste de vos vacances. »

**^^TotS^^**

Les dix minutes que durent notre retour à l'appartement est douloureux. Bella est silencieuse et elle regarde par la fenêtre. Je ne dis pas un mot non plus, parce que j'ai été abasourdie par les inexcusables et étranges questions de Mme Cullen, sans parler de son air suffisant et de l'attitude qu'elle affiche.

Je tiens la porte ouverte pour Bella et elle sourit quand elle me frôle pour aller dans sa chambre. Je suis inquiet qu'elle ne disparaisse pour la nuit si je ne trouve pas un moyen de résoudre ce problème.

« J'ai l'impression que notre soirée a été gâchée par cette conversation de cinq minutes avec mon Colonel et sa femme. »

Bella s'arrête et se retourne. « C'était plutôt horrible. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive, cependant. » Elle enroule ses bras autour de sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. « Mais j'ai eu l'impression d'être moins que rien à cause de cette femme. Pourquoi elle a voulu faire ça ? »

Je secoue la tête, abattue, parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je marche vers Bella pour que je puisse regarder de plus près dans ses yeux quand je dirais ce que je suis sur le point de dire.

« Je ne sais pas quelle était son intention, et je suis vraiment désolé qu'elle ait été aussi salope… »

Bella m'interrompt. « Je sais bien que tu es sortis avec d'autre femmes ! » Elle agite ses mains en l'air. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'ai été marié… pas qu'elle puisse savoir ça. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi elle a voulu nous mettre autant mal à l'aise ! » Elle va vers le réfrigérateur et en sort une des bouteilles à moitié vide de vin restante, la débouche et en prend une gorgée. « Qui fait ça ? »

Je lève les sourcils à sa soudaine consommation d'alcool et je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur mon visage. Je fais le tour du comptoir où elle vient juste de se percher et je saute pour la rejoindre. Elle prend une autre grande gorgée à la bouteille et ensuite me la passe. Je lui prends, et bois pendant quelques secondes.

« Femme saisissante…, grande…, un teint mate magnifique… bahhhh ! » Bella imite la description de Leah que Mme Cullen a faite et je suis obligé de rire. Elle saisit la bouteille et prend une autre gorgée et elle se tourne vers moi. « Peux-tu faire une exception pour moi puisque je ne suis pas grande, Capt'ne ? »

Je repousse quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage alors qu'elle regarde le bouchon toujours dans sa main. Avec deux doigts en dessous, je lui relève le menton doucement vers moi et je secoue la tête. « Bella, j'ignore tous mes instincts naturels quand je suis avec toi. Le besoin de m'enfuir, de ne pas m'attacher, de ne pas regarder, de ne pas m'habituer à ta présence. Personne d'autre n'a jamais eu cet effet sur moi. » Je me penche et touche son front avec le mien. « J'ai la trouille parce que c'est si nouveau pour moi. Jésus, les choses que je commence à ressentir pour toi… pour nous. J'ai presque trente-quatre ans et j'ai des papillons dans le ventre quand tu entre dans une pièce, » j'admets.

Elle me sourit timidement en soulevant une épaule. « Tu me provoque des ailes d'aigles. »

Je ris de sa candeur. « Ailes d'aigle, hein ? C'est un ventre terriblement minuscule pour prétendre que des aigles s'agitent là-dedans. Peut-être que c'est une race bizarre… comme une race naine ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Edward ? »

Je lève les sourcils. « Humm ? »

Elle secoue la tête avec un sourire pensif. « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Et ensuite emmène-moi dans le jacuzzi et embrasse-moi encore un peu plus. »

Mes joues sont douloureuses à force de sourire. « Comme tu le souhaites, Clémentine.»

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Un petite review pour me le dire et pour le dire à Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy qui vous suit ici aussi ? Dans tous les cas merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


End file.
